


Простые числа

by Sangrill



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, narco-engineering, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Больше всего на свете Майку Тейлору хотелось, чтобы на него не обращали внимания. Он рано усвоил, что от гениев слишком многого ждут. Техподдержка казалась идеальным способом гарантировать себе жизнь в тени - до одного ну очень необычного звонка.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordinary Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705037) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



ИЮНЬ 2011

– Это самое перспективное, – Айрис протянула сидевшему по другую сторону стола шефу скрепленную степлером распечатку резюме. Шеф был главным ИТ-менеджером МИ-6 и помимо службы техподдержки Айрис заведовал еще полудюжиной отделов. – Майк Тейлор. Биография чистая, так что с допуском проблем не будет.  
– Хм, ничего выдающегося, – сказал Ричард Паркер, пропустил само резюме и перешел сразу к выпискам об академической успеваемости.  
Айрис напряженно наблюдала за ним в надежде, что сделала правильный выбор среди обрушившегося на почту потока резюме. В Майке Тейлоре навыки, казалось, идеально сочетались с отсутствием амбиций – как раз таких остающихся надолго рабочих лошадок Айрис и предпочитала. Проверка биографии подтвердила ее выводы: студент-середнячок, обычный компьютерщик, хотя и инженерных дисциплин набралось порядочно. В большинстве примечаний говорилось об "исключительном потенциале" и о том, что "учащийся мог бы достичь отличных результатов, приложи он усилие".  
– Техподдержка не такое уж сложное дело, – с ноткой отчаяния в голосе произнесла она.  
Ричард со вздохом потер переносицу, на которой остались маленькие отметины от очков для чтения.   
– Будь у нас настоящие обязательные курсы компьютерной грамотности для полевых агентов перед раздачей ноутбуков, ваш отдел не был бы завален работой.  
– Посмотрите, какой диапазон оклада он отметил, – принялась уговаривать Айрис, показывая на распечатку онлайн-формы с восхитительной галочкой напротив варианта "по договоренности". – Домашний адрес в таком районе, что хуже не придумаешь. Это не какой-то надутый сукин сын, который хочет разбогатеть на теплом государственном местечке.  
– Не думаю, что в МИ-6 такие есть, – губы развеселившегося Ричарда изогнулись в улыбке. – Хорошо, можете взять его – но только его. Сперва посмотрю, как отразится на ваших показателях один человек. Учитывая, сколько стоит нанять и проверить нового сотрудника, дешевле заплатить немного сверхурочных, чем увеличивать штат.  
Благодарная почти до неловкости, Айрис сказала:  
– Спасибо, мистер Паркер. Немедленно с ним свяжусь. Хотите провести собеседование?  
– Уверен, в этом нет необходимости, я доверяю вашему мнению. Так, что там за новая система заявок на обслуживание, которую вы хотите внедрить?

ИЮЛЬ 2011

Вживую Майк Тейлор оказался даже неприметнее, чем онлайн. Это был совершенно обыкновенный человек, органично вписывающийся в один из наиболее распространенных в департаменте ИТ стереотипов, – в данном случае о тощем, никогда не видящем солнца очкарике. "Жалко все-таки", – подумала Айрис, ведя его по лабиринту из секций к той, которую предстояло делить с соседом ему. Сделай он что-то с волосами и сходи на лазерную коррекцию зрения, наверное, смог бы стать красавчиком.  
– Система автоматизирована. Следуй скриптам, что не по скрипту – переключаешь на вторую линию, – она указала на его стул. – Энни, это Майк. Майк, Энни Ходжес поможет тебе обустроиться.   
Он пробормотал вежливое приветствие, положил рюкзак со свисающим с застежки временным охранным ярлыком с надписью "Проверено" и сел. Стул заскрипел и опасно зашатался, хотя бедняга весил максимум девять-десять стоунов. Техподдержка получала старье, прошедшее большую часть департамента ИТ, так что стул был, вероятно, лучшим из худших.  
Обрабатывающая звонок Энни ткнула в кнопку отключения звука на гарнитуре, приветственно буркнула в ответ, отжала кнопку и вернулась к скрипту. Она была исполнительна, трудолюбива и напрочь лишена амбиций: отрабатывала смены, не брала сверхурочных и каждую свободную минуту посвящала видеоиграм.  
Айрис велела Майку зайти в систему учета заявок и с удовольствием увидела, что он не стал жульничать, записывая временный пароль в телефон или на стикер, за что уволили не одного новичка. Убедившись, что у него есть доступ к обучающим программам, она показала, где сидит, попросила приходить по любым вопросам и убралась из зала, пока никто не заметил. При слишком продолжительных вылазках за пределы кабинета обычно начинались вопросы о прибавках и дополнительных отгулах, а прямо сейчас разбираться с этим не было ни времени, ни терпения – не при их безумной очереди из просроченных заявок.

СЕНТЯБРЬ 2011

– Служба технической поддержки, Тейлор, оператор 4191. Это незащищенная линия. Чем могу помочь?  
– Слава богу, чтоб вас там, – яростным шепотом выдохнул Бонд. – Бонд, Джеймс, агент 007, и только попробуй повесить трубку, богом клянусь, кишки повырываю, если только мне задницу не отстрелят. Где, черт возьми, департамент Кью?  
– Я… прошу прощения, сэр? Был перебой с электричеством…  
Бонд замер, услышав шаги за стеной подсобки, если ее вообще можно было по праву назвать подсобкой – скорее чертовым картонным сараем, и от того, что он высадил одно из окон, чтобы залезть внутрь, стало еще хуже. Пронизывающий ветер пробирал до самых костей: очевидно, никто не сообщил Монголии, что сентябрь – это все еще осень, а не середина чертовой зимы.  
– Сэр, вы там?  
Он шикнул, и парень – нет, мальчишка – любезно заткнулся.  
Минуту спустя шаги вернулись – уже в обратном направлении. Теперь он хотя бы примерно знал, с какой частотой проходит охрана.  
– Ладно, – прошептал он, – тебе нужно будет сосредоточиться и выручить меня. Кажется, тут полная комната компьютеров, только я таких никогда не видел – например, у них ни мониторов, ни чертовых клавиатур. Какой вероятнее всего управляет батареей мобильных ракетных комплексов?  
Повисло непродолжительное молчание.  
– Встаньте лицом к двери и, медленно поворачиваясь справа налево, сделайте полный круг, как можно более четко и коротко описывая все, что видите.  
Бонд облегченно выдохнул, радуясь, что ему не попался идиот. У него был небольшой фонарик с красной линзой, и, наведя его на дверь, он еще раз быстро ее осмотрел.  
– Петли слева, проводки нет, ручка двери нажимная, не поворотная, сигнализации нет, хотя кому она нужна в такой глуши. От двери до угла вдоль стены ничего. Три деревянные полки. На нижней старые пластиковые контейнеры, такие большие и синие, набиты вроде бы проводами, но тут такая дыра, что кто их знает, может, там скорпионы с минами. На следующей полке не то компьютеры, не то, да чтоб я знал, игровые приставки. Четыре штуки, черные, насколько это возможно под таким слоем пыли, восемь на три дюйма, в центре круглая кнопка, над ней красный огонек. На верхней полке еще пять таких и, похоже, чертов матричный принтер, корпус под пылью весь пожелтел от старости. Продолжать?  
– Да, я скажу, как только услышу о том, что ищу.  
Он перевел фонарик на заднюю стену, со стороны которой проник внутрь.   
– На задней стене бывшее окно и календарь американского "Sports Illustrated" за… боже, восемьдесят восьмой год?  
Он покачал головой. Похоже, размещение здесь доводило людей до новых горизонтов отчаяния.  
– Он, вероятно, понадобится. Снимите его, но не стоит просматривать, пока я не скажу.  
Бонд подозрительно взглянул на календарь и открыл рот, но тут же снова предупреждающе шикнул. Впрочем, шаги не приблизились, и две минуты спустя он тихо потребовал объяснений:  
– Смеешься? Календарь-то тут при чем?  
– Слой пыли означает, что здесь нет постоянного персонала, поэтому учетные данные вряд ли находятся у одного человека, скорее всего, они общие. Если нам подобное нужно, ставлю сотню, что записано оно в календаре.  
– Сукин сын, – пробормотал Бонд, сняв календарь с ржавого гвоздя. И в самом деле, его явно много раз брали и вешали обратно. – Здесь нигде ни клавиатуры, ни мышки, – пожаловался он, продолжая осматривать комнату. – У другой стены то же самое: полки, под ними контейнеры. На этот раз компьютерных штук девять – четыре сверху, пять снизу.  
– Пригнитесь, чтобы на уровне глаз был стык пола и стены. От полок будут идти связки проводов, скорее всего, до коробочки примерно восемь на один дюйм с мигающими огоньками. Один провод будет тянуться не к полкам, а прочь, вероятно, к какому-нибудь шкафчику. Найдите этот провод и проследите его. Когда выдвинете ящик, скорее всего, увидите встроенный экран. Возможно, он будет сенсорный, но, судя по вашим описаниям, рядом найдется громоздкая старая клавиатура с мышкой.   
– С какой стороны? – спросил Бонд, тихонько опускаясь на четвереньки. К счастью, у телефона была гарнитура. – О, кстати, это будет проблемой? Я подключился к их системе связи с помощью той поисковой функции на телефоне, а то здесь чистое поле.  
– Почему вы не сообщили, когда я сказал, что это незащищенная линия? – набросился на него оператор и вздохнул. – Коробочка, скорее всего, между полками. И подождите, пожалуйста.  
Раздался щелчок, и воцарилась зловещая тишина.  
– Ты же сам первый сказал, что она незащищенная, – обиженно пробормотал Бонд, спрашивая себя, не легче ли было бы сначала просто перестрелять охрану – всего-то восемь-десять человек – а уж потом вывести из строя ракеты.   
Он продолжил искать под полками место соединения всех проводов, но ничего не увидел и, раздосадованный, положил фонарь, сунул руки под полку, взялся за один из синих контейнеров, напряг мышцы в попытке попятиться вместе с ним и замер, заметив движение. В приглушенном красном свете фонаря показались песочные, серо-коричневые и белые полосы.  
Медленно, до того медленно, что задрожали напряженные мускулы, он поставил контейнер на пол.  
– Ладно, теперь линия защищена, – раздался слегка раздраженный голос Тейлора. – Просто будем надеяться, что никто не засек ваше подключение, прежде чем у меня появилась возможность подавить сигнал. Терминал уже нашли? Агент?  
Бонд понял сказанное только в самых общих чертах. Его заверили, что пользоваться поисковой функцией телефона безопасно, но департамент Кью в последние годы… подзапустили.   
– Нашел, – медленно, осторожно подняв фонарь, Бонд направил его на змею – обыкновенного щитомордника, если он правильно помнил, – и она тоже. Эта коробка, она ведь теплая, да? С вентиляторами, чтобы выдувать горячий воздух?  
– Собственно, да. Как вы… О. О черт. Там чье-то гнездо, так? Будьте осторожны, агент.  
Только предельным усилием воли Бонду удалось проглотить смех. Сопляк и понятия не имел.  
– Секунду, – небрежно шепнул он и начал медленно продвигаться вперед.  
На самом деле понадобилось две минуты.  
– Так, коробку нашел. Все провода идут к ней, кроме одного, который идет налево вдоль задней стены, видимо, к другим полкам, и второго, тот уходит направо в еще один контейнер. Как я понимаю, это оно?  
– Кому нужны навороты вроде шкафчиков, когда можно все сложить в пластиковый контейнер? – сухо произнес оператор. – Зато наверняка водонепроницаемый. Да, вы найдете терминал там. Правда, будьте осторожны: через отверстие для провода могут проникать другие шустрые существа. Берегитесь пауков и прочих неприятных тварей.  
– Единственная "неприятная" тварь здесь – я, – пробормотал Бонд, зажал фонарик в зубах, чтобы освободить обе руки, и как можно тише копался среди мотков покрытых пылью проводов, пока не нашел – не клавиатуру, а аж целый ноутбук, если предмет весом в добрых шесть фунтов может зваться "ноутбуком", а не чертовым кирпичом.   
Бонд взял его и потянул за подсоединенный провод, чтобы хватило длины поднять и поставить на угол контейнера.  
– Ноутбук, на вид не заминирован.  
– Пластиковый или металлический? – последовал быстрый ответ. – И сколько дюймов в толщину в закрытом состоянии?  
– Десять в поперечнике, чуть меньше в длину, два в толщину. Металлический корпус с опорами по углам.  
– Давайте, включайте. Вероятно, увидите окно входа в систему. Полистайте календарь на предмет связанной с этим информации. Если не найдете, нажмите на кнопку подсказки – скорее всего, она выдаст название месяца.  
Бонд снова зажал фонарик в зубах, нашел задвижку и приподнял экран с заставившим поморщиться скрежетом забившейся пыли. Он замер, слушая, не идет ли охрана, но ничего не уловил и раскрыл ноутбук до конца. В таком положении экран замотало туда-сюда на разболтавшейся петле.  
Бонд нажал кнопку питания – и ничего не произошло. С нехорошим предчувствием он перевернул ноутбук: сетевой шнур, для которого, видимо, предназначалось круглое отверстие сзади, был не подключен. Он перекатился с носка на пятку, вынул изо рта фонарик и пробормотал:  
– Вот черт. Ну ладно, план Б.  
– План Б? Что за план Б? – резко спросил Тейлор.  
– Всех убить. Спасибо, Тейлор, прости, на опросы времени нет.  
Помолчав, тот сыронизировал в ответ:  
– Благодарим вас за обращение в службу технической поддержки. Хорошего дня.  
Бонд широко улыбнулся, постучал по наушнику, завершая звонок, и отсоединил ноутбук. Он собирался прихватить его с собой, а пока положил рядом с мертвой змеей, достал пистолет и отправился разбираться с охраной.

ОКТЯБРЬ 2011

– Вам почта.  
Майк Тейлор удивленно поднял взгляд. Он выбрал прямое депонирование заработной платы, никакой бумаги, заполнил все документы онлайн и ни разу не решился выписать по служебному удостоверению какой-нибудь профессиональный журнал, новостную рассылку или торговый каталог (сам факт того, что среди подобных вещей существуют предназначенные для сотрудников технической поддержки, смутно пугал).  
И все же он принял планшет с зажимом для бумаги, мысленно содрогнувшись, взял самую обыкновенную шариковую ручку на веревочке и расписался за доставленную по внутренней почте посылку. Двадцать первый век, неужели никто ничего не автоматизировал?  
– Спасибо, – сказал он и взял посылку. Под нее приспособили коробку с "Амазона", верхние створки переплели и обклеили впечатляющим количеством скотча. Сверху под все тот же скотч прилепили стикер, на котором жирными черными буквами было написано: "ТЕЙЛОР 4191 ТЕХПОДДЕРЖКА".  
Посчитав, что в почтовом отделе делают проверку на бомбы и прочие опасные штуки, он повернулся к Энни:  
– Есть ножницы?  
Она пробормотала подтверждение, выдвинула ящик стола, одним пальцем подцепила их, отключила микрофон и, передавая, поинтересовалась:  
– Что-то заказал?  
– Ничего такого, что доставили бы сюда.  
Слегка настороженный, он прорезал толстый слой скотча, вернул ножницы и раскрыл верхние створки коробки.  
Он встал, чтобы было удобнее. Раздался звонок, но на месте находилось еще восемь операторов первой линии – возьмет кто-нибудь из них. Он принялся с некоторой опаской выгребать пенопластовый наполнитель, пока пальцы не наткнулись на что-то твердое со странной скользкой поверхностью.  
Озадаченный, он продолжал, и вот…  
– Боже! – практически взвизгнул он и инстинктивно отдернул руки – совершенно оправданный рефлекс при столкновении с чертовой змеей.  
Энни мигом оказалась у него за спиной и заглянула через плечо, насколько позволял провод от гарнитуры.  
– Ого, – выдохнула она.  
С колотящимся сердцем он сглотнул, запоздало поняв, что змея мертвая. Чучело мертвой змеи в атакующей позе. Он пару раз вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и начал избавляться от оставшегося наполнителя, не позволяя рукам дрожать от прилива адреналина.  
– Не знаю, разрешат ли тебе держать это на рабочем месте, – предупредила Энни. С украшениями в МИ-6 было довольно строго.  
Майк, фыркнув, наконец вытащил достаточно наполнителя, чтобы она показалась полностью – искусно установленная в свернувшейся позе, с распахнутой пастью и готовой к броску клиновидной головой. Основанием был круг отполированного темного дерева почти того же оттенка, что и темные полосы у змеи.  
"Вообще-то, довольно красиво, – немного ошеломленно подумал он, – для чертовски неожиданной змеи".  
Он поставил ее на стол и, покопавшись в наполнителе в поисках объяснения, нашел лишь еще один стикер с приставшими к липкому краю крошечными частичками пенопласта.   
"Спасибо. 007"


	2. Chapter 2

ЯНВАРЬ 2012

– Служба технической поддержки, Тейлор, оператор 4191. Это незащищенная линия. Чем могу помочь?  
– Вот ты где, – с раздражением отозвался Бонд, откинулся в удобнейшем кожаном кресле, поборол искушение поиграть с рычажками и сказал: – Целых два дня найти пытаюсь. Это Бонд, 007. Где тебя носило?  
– У меня было два выходных, – озадаченно ответил Тейлор. – Я могу чем-то помочь?  
– Чертова флешка не работает. Думаю, дело в том, что у нее "Мак", но установить эту программу все равно надо.  
– Допустим… Когда вставляете, что-нибудь происходит?  
– Ничего. Ни окон, ни уведомлений – полный ноль, – раздраженно выдохнул Бонд.  
– На флешке есть какие-то лампочки, которые мигают, когда вы ее вставляете?  
– Зеленые, но только несколько секунд, потом гаснут.  
– Видите на компьютере ряд ярких ярлыков, а среди них квадрат двух оттенков голубого с улыбающимся лицом?  
Бонд с облегчением подумал о выуженных у цели учетных данных.   
– Здесь серебристый ярлык с надписью "Macintosh HD" и несколько синих папок, больше ничего.  
– Понаводите курсор на края экрана, пока не выскочит ряд ярлыков, и не убирайте ее, иначе они опять исчезнут.  
– Подожди, я слышу плеск, – Бонд развернул кресло и посмотрел за борт, на море, но цели не увидел. Странно было поменяться ролями – он на яхте цели, не скрываясь, по приглашению, пока та в море с аквалангом. Обычно это было его дело, и в ход часто шли стратегически размещенные на корпусе магнитные мины. – Все нормально. Чертовых два дня ожидания. Твое счастье, что мне нравится Новая Зеландия.  
– Всегда хотел побывать, говорят, красивая страна. И, конечно, надо было бы съездить в места, где снимали "Властелин колец", – Тейлор кашлянул и прочистил горло. – Так что, нашли панель? Ряд ярлыков?  
Бонд вернулся к делу, навел мышку на край экрана и застыл.  
– Все погасло, какого черта?  
Тейлор усмехнулся.  
– Активные углы. Просто подвигайте мышкой и ищите дальше. Правда, углов теперь лучше избегать.  
Раздраженно выдохнув еще раз, Бонд снова включил экран и продолжил обыскивать края, пока не нашел внизу, где у приличных компьютеров панель задач, то, что могло быть только тем самым.  
– Кажется, есть. А, вот оно, – добавил он, обнаружив улыбающийся квадрат. – Это точно не целующиеся мужики?  
– Если так, то они в восторге от процесса, не правда ли? – произнес Тейлор, как подозревал Бонд, с улыбкой на лице. – У вас там ноутбук или стационарный компьютер?  
– Стационарный, – со смехом ответил Бонд, – и неплохой. Дорогой, хотя здесь и все остальное стоит чертову уйму денег.  
– Это "Мак" – она наверняка разве что душу не продала. Мышка белая без кнопок?  
– Я на яхте, которая стоит, должно быть, тысяч пятьсот. Деньги не проблема, по крайней мере, пока я не выужу из этой штуки нужные имена. Мышка белая, из кнопок только маленькая серая.  
– Чудно, у нас тут ярый приверженец "Мака", – усмехнулся Тейлор. – Ладно, ближе к концу панели увидите либо стопку синих папок с буквой "А" наверху, либо коричневую записную книжку.  
– Постой, ты что, прямо сейчас на такой смотришь?  
Бонд думал, в МИ-6 их нет. Насколько он слышал, когда предложили переход, Бутройд устроил скандал.  
– Увы, в МИ-6 это исключено, но я знаю "Маки" очень неплохо: у меня дома есть парочка.  
– Удобно, – отозвался Бонд, гадая, насколько же хорошо этот Тейлор помнит вещи, связанные с компьютерами. До него техподдержка только раздражала.  
– Когда наведете курсор на папку, которую я описал, зажмите "Control" на клавиатуре и щелкните мышкой.  
Это не было интуитивно понятно, но Бонд все сделал.  
– О, так гораздо привычнее, – сказал он, с облегчением увидев список программ, словно на нормальном компьютере. – Какая мне нужна?  
– Ближе к концу есть пункт "Утилиты", наведите на нее курсор, чтобы открыть подменю, и выберите "Дисковую утилиту".  
– Так, понял, – чувствуя себя куда увереннее, ответил Бонд. – Не самая плохая операция, но как же раздражает. Должны ведь такое учитывать.  
– На "Маках" не открываются очень и очень немногие флешки. Вам просто не везет.  
– Это не считается: в меня пока не стреляли. Так, здесь большое пустое пространство, значки над ним и список слева.  
– Отлично. Подозреваю, что вы увидите наверху "Hitachi" на двести пятьдесят гиг… ГБ и белый…  
– Да. Ты точно с первой линии? Не какой-то... старший? Руководитель?  
– Точно, – Тейлор прочистил горло. – Рядом будет белый значок, очень похожий на конверт, вероятно, со словом "микро" или чем-то подобным и весом меньше пятидесяти ГБ. Видите?  
– Два? – с сомнением произнес Бонд. – Но "микро" есть.  
– Это оно. Выделите второй белый конверт – он будет похож на подкаталог – и нажмите в списке значков наверху "Конвертировать". Выберите среди форматов "DMG" и поместите на рабочий стол.  
Бонд выполнял инструкции, лениво подумывая о том, нельзя ли сделать так, чтобы Тейлора перевели в департамент Кью. Он был слишком полезен, чтобы гнить в техподдержке вместе с остальными идиотами. Конечно, в таком случае Бонд утратил бы по сути единоличный доступ к мальчишке, а тот был… ну, слишком полезен.  
– Порядок, что теперь?  
– Закрывайте все. На рабочем столе будет файл с точкой и "dmg" на конце. Щелкните по нему два раза, и выгрузится белый конверт.  
– Сделаем вид, что поняли, и двинемся дальше, – криво улыбнувшись, пробормотал Бонд. – Но да, он появился. Ты действительно делаешь это по памяти?  
– В тысячный раз все происходит почти механически, – усмехнулся Тейлор. – Теперь двойной щелчок по конверту. Ваша программа там, копируйте куда хотите.  
Бонд сделал, как сказано, и нахмурился. Четыре разных исполняемых файла, с полдюжины того, что, насколько он помнил, было файлами данных, и пакетный файл.  
– Так, на нормальном компьютере я просто запустил бы пакетный файл, но у меня такое чувство, что ты скажешь…  
– О боже, – упавшим голосом отозвался Тейлор, и Бонд приготовился к плохим новостям, – в департаменте Кью вроде должны быть гении. Агент Бонд, прошу вас, скажите, что программа, которую вам требуется скопировать, не заканчивается на "exe".  
– По-моему,здесь все четыре такие. Пакетный файл ведь для того и нужен, разве нет? Нам надо отслеживать клавиатуру, почту, порты и… другие вещи, – уклончиво произнес Бонд.  
– Вы, должно быть, шутите. Кретины. Я не о вас, – обнадеживающе добавил он. – Это все не заработает, 007. Можете дать мне время узнать, нет ли у департамента Кью аналогов, совместимых с "Маком"?  
Бонд откинулся в кресле и подумал о цели. Она была на три дюйма ниже Бонда, способна задерживать дыхание на шесть минут, а его считала профессиональным игроком на отдыхе в Новой Зеландии.  
– Да, сумею найти себе занятие.  
– Будьте осторожны, если решите найти его в океане, – со смехом ответил Тейлор. – В водах Новой Зеландии водятся смертельно опасные существа. Говорят, там есть крошечные медузы, яд которых вызывает медленную мучительную смерть.  
– И снова приходится напоминать, что я тоже не совсем дилетант. Ты… забудь, – Бонд только сейчас осознал, что операторы техподдержки, наверное, и знать не знают, что под собой подразумевает программа "00". – Ты работаешь завтра в это время? Или все бессмысленно? Я могу просто доставить чертов компьютер в местную резидентуру, правда, кто-нибудь может заметить, что цель пропала без вести.  
– Уверяю вас, все будет совсем просто, как только я… – Тейлор помедлил. – Вообще-то, мне может не хватить допуска. Но уверяю вас, я поговорю со специалистом департамента Кью, который занимается вашей операцией, и научу его, как…  
– Господи, нет, – перебил его Бонд, – я два дня старался с ним не связываться, ждал тебя. Это чертов болван, я бы ему и горшок с искусственным цветком не доверил. Что тебе нужно?  
– Э, – начал явно удивленный Тейлор, – понадобится номер – вы сейчас можете мне его дать – и тридцать минут, в течение которых на компьютер вообще никто не будет смотреть.  
– И все? Легко, – уверенно ответил Бонд. – Что за номер?  
– Вы сможете предоставить эти тридцать минут сейчас, или придется подождать?  
– Если хочешь, сейчас. Мы стоим на якоре, команды нет. Я сумею ее занять, если она вообще поднимется. Кто ее знает, может, она уже пошла на корм медузам…  
Тейлор рассмеялся – тихо, без, казалось, обычных для себя ноток сарказма.   
– Это бы точно все упростило. Ладно, в верхнем левом углу экрана есть яблоко, нажмите на него и выберите пункт "Об этом "Маке".  
– Готово. У тебя будут проблемы? Я могу разобраться с твоим начальством: без смертей, но я вправе санкционировать практически все, что нужно для операции.  
– На самом деле я бы предпочел притвориться, что программы сработали, и избежать этой головной боли. Спасибо за беспокойство, но не стоит. Теперь жмите на кнопку "Дополнительная информация".  
– Есть. Передумаешь – дай знать. Всегда могу отправить ему одну из тех медуз.  
Бонд ухмыльнулся. Ему стало любопытно, понравилась ли Тейлору чертова змея. Бонд был весьма горд: даже нож не понадобился.  
– Вообще, вы лучше мне отправьте. В стекле, естественно, чтобы я не умер. Ваши смертельные сувениры мне весьма по душе, агент Бонд.  
– Можно без "агента", или просто зови Джеймсом.  
– О, спасибо, Джеймс, тогда я Майк. Слева будет список, сначала "Оборудование", потом "Сеть". Разверни этот пункт и найди последовательность чисел под названием "IP адрес".  
– Есть. Все нужны?  
– Да, будь добр. Подожди, я открою текстовый редактор. Хорошо, давай.  
Бонд прочел вслух все числа и дал Тейлору сверить записанное, а потом вспомнил, что надо бы спросить:  
– Флешку можно вытащить? Не хочу забыть.  
– Да, – Тейлор снова замолчал, и послышалось щелканье быстро нажимаемых клавиш. – "Телеком НЗ". О, ничего сложного. Полчаса, Джеймс.  
– Прекрасно, я перезвоню, когда это будет безопасно, – Бонд помедлил и сказал: – Если не перезвоню, нужно… Дай я оставлю тебе номер: 006, Алек Тревельян.  
– Можешь не беспокоиться, я не подведу, если только компьютер не выключится ни с того ни с сего. И с тобой тоже ничего не случится, если будешь держаться подальше от медуз. И акул. Скоро поговорим.  
Бонд подумал поправить Тейлора в его предположении, что беспокоиться не стоит, но не стал. Тот не знал, что операции Бонда всегда связаны с риском и даже смертельной опасностью. А, какой смысл расстраивать. При обычных обстоятельствах в случае ликвидации Бонда подобными вопросами занялась бы местная резидентура, но они не знали об этом неофициальном канале информации. Придется готовить запасной план самому.  
– Спасибо, Майк, перезвоню через час или около того.  
Он завершил звонок, забрал флешку, положил ее в карман и отменил все, что сделал на компьютере. Наверное, на всякий случай стоило попросить Майка проговорить с ним процесс удаления, но нет, лучше было заняться отвлечением цели.  
Он отправил Алеку короткое сообщение с советом связаться с Майком Тейлором, 4191 из техподдержки в случае провала операции – и пошел отвлекать.

ФЕВРАЛЬ 2012

– Тейлор, вам посылка.  
Он с определенным облегчением вынырнул из бездонной трясины уведомлений о заявках, которая затягивала служебную почту в особый филиал ада. Он чувствовал себя Роем из "Компьютерщиков", готовым прикончить любого, кто звонит, просто чтобы ему сказали перезагрузить машину.  
Так что коробку принесли очень вовремя.  
Он широко улыбнулся написанному черным маркером адресу, и Энни приподняла бровь при виде необычно явного проявления эмоций. Она протянула ножницы, не дожидаясь просьбы.  
– Позвать ребят из отдела внутренних расследований, чтобы записали вопль? – отключив микрофон, спросила она.  
– О, думаю, я знаю, что это. Вопрос только, в стекле оно или нет.  
Он разрезал скотч, вернул ножницы и открыл коробку. На сей раз он без колебаний запустил руки в наполнитель и принялся выбрасывать его в корзину для бумаг, но вместо медузы в акриле обнаружил еще одну картонную коробку, плоскую и слишком большую для любой книги, кроме разве что широкоформатного подарочного издания.  
На коробке были отпечатаны стилизованные буквы "АМ". Заинтригованный, он снял крышку: внутри оказалась темно-синяя ткань с кремовой карточкой: "Медузы слишком хлипкие для контрабанды. 007".  
Он отложил карточку в сторону и, развернув ткань, обнаружил искусно вырезанную деревянную маску с темными линиями.  
Он поднял ее, любуясь замысловатыми очертаниями. В животе что-то задрожало. Со змеей все было совершенно понятно – немного шутка, немного благодарность. Сейчас же перед Тейлором был чертов подарок, и в нем совсем не было юмора, чтобы сгладить впечатление. Это какие же бестолочи сидели в департаменте Кью, что агент был настолько благодарен за простую компетентность, чтобы вот так ее вознаграждать.  
– Хм, не дохлятина, – пробормотал он.  
– Жуткая жуть, – Энни заглянула ему через плечо, произнесла: – Нет, сэр, это я не вам, подождите, пожалуйста, – и отключила микрофон. – Похоже, ты обзавелся сталкером, Майк. У тебя ведь нет ручного кролика?  
– Кролика? – рассеянно переспросил он, ведя по линиям кончиками пальцев.  
Она только вздохнула.  
– Придешь домой – погугли "Роковое влечение".  
Энни вернулась за свой стол и продолжила отрабатывать скрипт.  
Тейлор положил маску в коробку, чтобы уберечь от сладких напитков и еды, которыми здесь были завалены все поверхности. Он сунул ее в ноги, к своей сумке, и подумал, что если повесить ее в квартире прямо над змеей, зрелище будет, безусловно, чертовски выразительное.  
Он оборвал мысль, чтобы не дать ей продвигаться в том же направлении. Не дело это – начать воображать, несомненно, мускулистого агента у себя в квартире, любующимся на то, как стоят его подарки, правда?  
Зазвонил телефон, и он со вздохом ответил, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы первым делом резко поинтересоваться: "Компьютер перезагружали?"


	3. Chapter 3

МАРТ 2012

– Служба технической поддержки, Тейлор, оператор 4191. Это незащищенная линия. Чем могу помочь?  
Тейлор откинулся на стуле, думая в основном о скачанном на телефон руководстве по программированию. Вышло обновление от RQOS, и он подумывал установить в квартире систему наблюдения: за последнее время в районе произошло несколько краж.  
– Представь, что ты мафиози с частной коллекцией картин, что бы ты установил под панелью в полу? – последовал странный ответ. – О, это опять Бонд. Я час набирал техподдержку, пытаясь попасть на тебя. Там что, никто не знает, как перевести чертов звонок?  
Тейлор улыбнулся, довольный, что его отвлекли от RQOS чем-то стоящим.  
– Агент Бонд, рад, что вы пережили Новую Зеландию. Все автоматизировано, поэтому не знаю, можно ли вообще что-то переадресовать, – со смехом сказал он. – Из какого металла панель?  
– Отличный вопрос: над ней темно-синий персидский ковер, толстый такой, ручной работы. Вокруг картины, поэтому об обычном подозреваемом, чем-то взрывающемся, говорить не приходится. Думаю, она просто запускает тревогу, но сюда никто не торопится, так что скорее всего механизм сработает, когда я уберу ногу, как у мины. Неловко выйдет, потому что в данной конкретной стране меня быть определенно не должно.  
Встревожившись, Тейлор немного вытянулся. Впрочем, он постарался не выдать себя голосом, ответив просто:  
– О, щекотливая ситуация. Секундочку.  
Вряд ли там стояло что-то действительно мощное: от панели, достаточно крепкой, чтобы долго выдерживать вес Бонда, любые направленные поражающие элементы, вероятно, отрикошетили бы в картины. Таким образом, скорее всего, под ней был либо контрольный переключатель, либо реле.  
– Постой, – вдруг произнес он, – ты час стоял там и ждал меня?  
Возникла своеобразная смущенная пауза.  
– Он живет не в этом доме, так что здесь одни горничные, да и те ушли утром. А мой иди… э, куратор в департаменте Кью… не знаю, после уроков остался или еще что. Мне нужен специалист по сетям связи, а не маньяк-бухгалтер, ждущий отчета по каждой выпущенной пуле, пропади она пропадом, – убеждающе добавил он.  
Тейлор усмехнулся. Он был не против заменять для 007 департамент Кью – более того, он не стыдился признаться самому себе, что в течение нескольких недель, прошедших с последнего разговора, каждый звонок не от агента Бонда – Джеймса – был небольшим разочарованием. Но самому агенту он этого, конечно, не сказал бы.  
– Справедливо. Насколько велик ковер?  
– Двенадцать на девятнадцать-двадцать футов или около того: противоположную сторону оцениваю на глаз. Стою на краю, правый нижний угол, у второй двери в комнату, ведущей в коридор для прислуги. На центральном орнаменте ковра стоит поистине жуткая скульптура из стекла. Пол под ковром по идее должен быть весь из травертина, так что, если под ним нажимная пластина, она должна быть достаточно крепкой, чтобы держать вес плиты на четыре квадратных фута. Честно говоря, я и щелчок-то едва ощутил, – он раздраженно вздохнул. – Просто хотелось бы знать, если механизм забьет тревогу: у меня здесь легкая нехватка боеприпасов.  
Ну, выяснить не составило бы труда, но быстрый взлом с компьютера службы техподдержки был бы не самым мудрым решением. Он заколебался, сравнивая риск попасться (по правде говоря, весьма низкий) и удовольствие от того, что оперативник останется жив (а следовательно, с высокой вероятностью позвонит еще раз).  
– Если дашь адрес, узнаю в течение пяти-десяти минут, но ни в коем случае не говори о моей помощи департаменту Кью, а то меня уволят. Или сотрут.  
– Вообще-то, нет, могу гарантировать, – мрачно ответил Бонд и назвал адрес, который ему пришлось дважды продиктовать по буквам. Майк в жизни не слышал ни о какой Лубянке – очевидно, это было в Москве, что немного объясняло беспокойство Бонда насчет сигнала тревоги.  
– В любом случае не хочу привлекать внимание.  
Тейлор начал поиск статических IP-адресов. В районе работало несколько провайдеров, но их было трудно назвать образчиками современного обеспечения информационной безопасности, так что чуть погодя он уже искал в WHOIS имя разработчика и проверял, как пингуется IP-адрес. Взломать сеть оказалось пугающе легко ("Надо было брать "Red Queen", – позлорадствовал он), к тому же разработчик-идиот держал схемы на личном сервере, и всего через несколько минут стало ясно, на каком хитром механизме стоит Бонд.  
– О, – пробормотал он себе под нос, играя с маршрутизатором, – так, ладно, есть две новости: хорошая и плохая.  
– Собственно, уже лучше обычного, хочешь – верь, хочешь – нет, – сухо отозвался Бонд.  
– Хорошая новость – я отключил все исходящие сигналы системы безопасности, поэтому о наемной охране можно не беспокоиться. Плохая новость – механизм под панелью убивает, так что пока сойти с него нельзя.  
– Потрясающе, предположу, что это газ, – задумчиво произнес Бонд. – Должно быть, какой-то инертный, чтобы заместить кислород. Помещение герметичное для защиты картин.  
– Да, газ некоррозионный, чтобы ничего не повредить, – Тейлор взглянул на название на схеме разработчика, но решил не позориться, пытаясь верно его произнести, – то есть если сможешь задержать дыхание достаточно долго, чтобы выбраться из комнаты, все будет в порядке. Я открою все двери и прослежу, чтобы нигде не оказалось замков, поэтому можно будет бежать. Потом я за тобой закрою, чтобы газ не пошел дальше и бедную горничную по возвращении не поджидал неприятный сюрприз. Секундочку.  
– Ты так можешь? – впечатлился Бонд.  
– Это не слишком сложно, если ты уже в системе, – пробормотал Тейлор, настраивая таймеры на дверных замках. – Готов? На счет три?  
– Готов.  
Тейлор разблокировал двери, подождал еще пару секунд, давая команде время дойти до России, и начал отсчет для Бонда, занеся руку над кнопкой. Он должен был убедиться в том, что газ не проникнет в остальные помещения: Бонд, может, и плевал на вероятные жертвы, а вот он собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы их избежать.  
– Один… два… три!  
Послышался только тихий выдох.  
Громко щелкнуло что-то металлическое – а затем еще и еще, хотя ничего подобного не должно было произойти.  
Тейлор склонился вперед, закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на звуке в единственном плохом наушнике гарнитуры.  
– Privyet, – весело сказал Бонд.  
– Слава богу, – облегченно произнес Тейлор. Эта помощь в схватке со смертоносными системами безопасности была в основном за рамками его опыта, он не думал, что в подобных вещах столько волнения и адреналина. RQOS вдруг утратил часть своей притягательности.  
– Не совсем.  
Грубо и гневно закричали по-русски.  
Он резко отвел наушник от головы: где-то явно поблизости загремели выстрелы. Ему вспомнились слова Бонда, что-то про ограниченный запас боеприпасов. Он быстро просмотрел систему безопасности в поисках чего-нибудь, хоть чего-нибудь, что помогло бы Бонду вырваться.  
К счастью, раздался голос: "Интересно", – а затем снова послышался грохот взрывов и шум разлетающегося в щепки дерева.  
– Ищу, чем помочь. Наверняка где-то здесь есть еще что-нибудь убийственное, – пробормотал Тейлор. – Что интересно?  
– Прототип АК-12, – ответил Бонд под аккомпанемент еще трех сильных взрывов. – Наверное, семь-шестьдесят два, может, тридцать девять миллиметров. Чудо, – практически промурлыкал он. Прогремела очередная быстрая очередь.  
– Блестящая штучка, – улыбнулся Тейлор. – Я немного читал про них в одной из внутренних рассылок. Их ведь должны выпустить только в следующем году, так?  
– Поэтому очень… – Бонд на мгновение прервался; раздался громкий звук удара и полный боли крик, – ...интересно, что они здесь есть. Прощай, новый шелковый галстук.  
– Ходят слухи насчет кучности стрельбы – если нет компенсатора, будь осторожен, – Тейлор помедлил. – Или просто выпусти в плохих парней как можно больше пуль. Говорят, звук падающих при беглом огне гильз подобен перезвону колокольчиков.  
Бонд мрачно рассмеялся.  
– Дай просто… Spasibo, – послышался единственный выстрел. – Теперь у меня есть запасные обоймы. Посмотри забор, он под напряжением? По дороге сюда не был.  
Тейлор по-быстрому проверил его.  
– Да, похоже, с поста управления возобновили работу части средств защиты. Не касайся его, пока я не скажу. Сколько понадобится времени, чтобы пройти? Потом я снова его включу.  
На какое-то время Бонд замолчал, и Тейлор подумал, не ранен ли он. Все мысли обратились к потере крови и сознания и тому, не стоит ли сообщить кому-то в МИ-6 – кому-то более квалифицированному.  
И тут Бонд почти трепетно спросил:  
– Здесь есть пост управления?  
– Ну да, – ответил Тейлор. Разумеется. Человек того уровня, на котором в пол под персидскими коврами встраивают убийственные панели, никогда не доверил бы управление безопасностью своего дома кому-то за его пределами. – Кабинет в правом углу со стороны фасада.  
– Который у меня на плане подписан как "средства для уборки", – Бонд вздохнул. – Так, ну ладно. Как насчет повеселиться, Тейлор?  
– Что-то подсказывает, что ты меня не на танцы приглашаешь, – сухо отозвался Тейлор. – Хорошо. Дай-ка запру охранников.  
– Как доберусь до поста, дам знать, – сказал Бонд и уже через пару секунд снова стрелял.

Личный оператор техподдержки, пусть даже и не знающий ни слова по-русски, определенно давал ряд преимуществ. С переводом от Бонда Тейлор смог помочь ему разобраться в некоторых особо загадочных элементах системы безопасности, и эксперименты ни разу не вызвали отправку сигнала тревоги: Тейлор оборвал всю связь с внешним миром. Бонд, конечно, понятия не имел о том, как ему удалось, лишь знал, что это так.  
Быстрая реакция охраны вызывала беспокойство, особенно учитывая снаряжение армейского образца. Кроме того, они действовали, как хорошо обученный отряд, вынуждая рисковать так, как обычно предпочитал не рисковать даже Бонд. Здесь Тейлор помочь не мог, но все равно оставался на связи. Не то чтобы Бонд его судил: наверняка даже слушать боевик было интереснее, чем вытаскивать из принтеров замятую бумагу или чем он там весь день занимался.  
И все же Бонд поневоле задумался о том, как Тейлор сохраняет спокойствие, услышав в общей сложности шестнадцать смертей, – относится ко всему этому, как к видеоигре, или гонит прочь мысли о том, что происходит после выстрелов? Бонд надеялся, что парень не попадет потом к психиатру. Сама мысль вызывала легкое чувство вины, пусть технически Бонду и разрешалось использовать в своих операциях любые ресурсы МИ-6, в том числе и ничего не подозревающих операторов техподдержки.  
– По-моему, все чисто, – произнес он, в последний раз вернувшись на пост управления. – Та часть задания, про которую мне сказали "не оставлять следов", напрочь провалилась – думаю, могу спокойно делать что хочу. Видишь что-нибудь наподобие защищенного хранилища?  
– Винный погреб, вторая дверь слева, – быстро ответил Тейлор.  
– Чудно, – Бонд переступил через тело, направляясь в ту сторону, и под ногой оказалось несколько гильз. Те зазвенели, будто колокольчики, и Бонд, вспомнив слова Тейлора, остановился и подобрал их. Широко улыбнувшись, он прошел в заднюю часть просторного дома, к спускающейся в винный погреб лестнице, но там помедлил, осознав, что не слышит сирен. – Постой, а почему полиция не едет?  
– Потому что я перехватил все звонки из твоего района, – Тейлор ненадолго замолчал. – Об этом тоже никому ни слова.  
Бонд оскалился.  
– Тебе не попадет, а если и так, то у меня есть чудесный контрабандный АК-12 с черного рынка, и он будет с этим не согласен.  
Он спустился: винный погреб оказался из тех, соблазнившись которыми, можно было бы податься в преступники. Бонда никто не назвал бы бедным человеком, но вложить в коллекцию столько он бы не смог. Он надеялся, что не придется взрывать дом, но, похоже, к этому все шло. Нужно было как-то прикрыть смерти.  
– Просто не хочу привлекать внимание, – настоял Тейлор. – Нашел?  
Бонд хмыкнул и, не касаясь, осмотрел массивную стальную дверь. Та была выполнена на заказ, без указания конкретной марки – вероятно, за ней скрывалась полноценная комната, а не утопленный в стену большой цельный сейф.  
– Меры безопасности?  
– Отключены, – в голосе Тейлора не было самодовольства, пусть и заслуженного, он лишь констатировал факт. – Дверь открыта.  
– Я вдруг почувствовал себя ненужным, – ухмыльнулся Бонд. Активировалось автоматическое освещение, он негромко присвистнул и, идя между стеллажей по обе стороны от стены, пробормотал: – Ну вот и остальные пушки. Пожалуйста, не дай ему закрыться у меня за спиной.  
– Только не говори, что у тебя клаустрофобия, – развеселился Тейлор. – Сверхсекретный шпион, только что убивший почти два десятка человек, боится тесных помещений? Если так, наверное, надо будет посмеяться.  
– Очень люблю дышать. Напомни как-нибудь, чтобы я рассказал тебе про саркофаг… А, вот ты где, – произнес Бонд, наконец обнаружив компьютер. Он опустился на колени, взял из кармана куртки мультитул и вынул отвертку, собираясь вскрыть корпус. – Технически это все не существует. Точно не хочешь, чтобы я упомянул? Знаешь, за такое тебя определенно отблагодарят.  
– Нет, спасибо, мне и в техподдержке хорошо, не хочу, чтобы меня сослали на Аляску или силой посадили к тем профанам в департаменте Кью, – Тейлор фыркнул. – И что за "это"? Забудь, у меня точно не хватает допуска.  
– Самую малость, – отвинчивая боковую стенку, признал Бонд. – Какого цвета стены у тебя в гостиной?  
– Синие, только не смейся, они такие были, а красить – это не ко мне, – ощетинился Тейлор, а потом ему, видимо, подумалось, что операторам техподдержки подобных вопросов обычно не задают, и он подозрительно поинтересовался: – А что?  
– Чем плох синий? Мне нравится, – рассеянно ответил Бонд. Боковая стенка корпуса отвалилась. Бонд заглянул внутрь и нахмурился. – Ну проклятье. И какой же из вас, паршивцы? На все у меня карманов не хватит.  
– Что-то не так?  
– Два жестких диска передо мной – один из них SSD – и еще четыре внизу.  
– Что ты ищешь?  
– Информацию. Очень незаконную, очень секретную и очень ценную информацию, которую он использует против одного министерского чиновника, что нам по душе.  
– Компьютер включен? Возможно, я смогу ее найти.  
– Включен, – Бонд поднес руку к вентилятору на задней стенке, – но ни к чему не подсоединен: здесь ни клавиатуры, ни монитора.  
– Ничего страшного, видеть нужно мне, не тебе. Дай имя или какой-то еще идентификатор файлов, пока я ищу этот компьютер в сети.  
Бонд посмотрел, нет ли на нем наклеек, и усмехнулся.  
– Гарантийная метка "Dell" пойдет?  
Повисло молчание.  
– Шутишь, – рассмеялся Тейлор. – Он держит шпионскую дрянь на гарантийном "Dell"? – он замолчал, защелкали кнопки. – Серьезно зашифрован один SSD, остальные… О, да он просто больной.  
– Не лезь туда, – точно зная, что обнаружил Тейлор, быстро ответил Бонд. – Как только информацию проверят, все прекратится, пусть это будет тебе утешением. Нужно что-то знать, прежде чем отсоединять диск? Компьютер надо выключить, или можно просто вытаскивать?  
– Сначала выключи, – сразу отозвался Тейлор и мрачно добавил: – Впрочем, если включишь обратно, когда закончишь, могу уничтожить остальные диски.  
Бонд поморщился.  
– Там везде только… это? Я могу взять их с собой в МИ-6, пропустим через систему распознавания лиц, вдруг найдется пара-тройка пропавших без вести. После этого можно будет уничтожить.  
– Ты говорил, их некуда положить, так? Что, если я скопирую данные на сервер МИ-6? Тогда тебе не придется физически ходить с дисками, а я смогу проследить, чтобы, э… файлы не попали куда-то еще?  
– Отлично, – с облегчением отозвался Бонд, выключил компьютер и принялся отсоединять диск. Он много чего натворил за свою карьеру, но некоторые границы не перешел бы никогда. Даже от мысли о том, чтобы коснуться диска, бросало в дрожь. – Я знаю, что над этим работает главное управление внешней безопасности Франции: возможно, ниточки тянутся в Австрию и Бельгию. Если получится… ну, многие будут довольны. Дай я позвоню в МИ-6 и узнаю адрес сервера. Скажу, что все сделал я. Пойдет?  
– Да, – защелкали и затихли кнопки, скрипнул стул. – Он мертв?  
– Нет, по крайней мере, пока. А что?  
– Я могу сделать так, что впредь ему будет довольно трудно найти нормально работающий компьютер, – мрачно усмехнувшись, ответил Тейлор. – Пистолета у меня, может, и нет, но я определенно способен превратить жизнь человека в ад.  
Бонд оскалился.  
– Я запомню, ну а пока… от шестнадцати трупов у него дома легче не станет. Поверь, я не собираюсь оставлять все как есть, – он положил диск в карман и нажал кнопку включения. – Так, звоню в МИ-6. Найди папку с моим именем, сбрось туда информацию и избавься от этого компьютера.  
– Прекрасно, – кнопки защелкали вновь. – Было даже приятно. Не… ну, не ужасы – приятно принести реальную пользу. Спасибо.  
– Спасибо, Тейлор.  
Поколебавшись, Бонд завершил звонок, собираясь связаться с МИ-6. Жаль, что Тейлор так хотел сохранить все в тайне, зато это гарантировало, что никто другой не узнает, насколько полезным он может быть.

АПРЕЛЬ 2012

Майк перевернул стоявший на столе принтер и начал снимать заднюю панель. Технически ремонт вышедшего из строя оборудования не входил в его обязанности – полагалось пометить его как "МТЗ" ("МЕРТВЫЙ, ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ЗАМЕНА"), а остальным занялся бы кто-то другой – но он не мог усидеть на месте. Все-таки звонок Бонда в прошлом месяце здорово его взбудоражил, чего нельзя было сказать о возвращении к рутинным перезагрузкам.  
Вздохнув, он с чрезмерным усилием вогнал отвертку в щель между панелью и корпусом. Он знал, что, позволив повысить себя до департамента Кью, получил бы возможность заниматься подобным чаще, но оно того не стоило. Времени, проведенного в роли вечно недостаточно хорошего золотого мальчика, ему хватило, чтобы усвоить: будешь рисоваться и блистать умом – получишь только сокрушительный груз чрезмерных ожиданий. Вот почему он бросил МТИ, вот почему он разрабатывал бесплатное ПО, вот почему его ждало будущее в техподдержке.  
Кроме того, была какая-то… прелесть в том, чтобы быть личным оператором Бонда.  
По перегородке вокруг его рабочего места постучал незнакомый служащий.  
– Тейлор, 4191?  
– Да? – подозрительно ответил Майк. Следы он замел тщательно, но это не мешало немного беспокоиться о том, что его могут разоблачить в любой момент.  
Служащий протянул ему квадратную коробку от компании, продающей товары для офиса, а поверх нее – планшет с зажимом для бумаги.  
– Ваша подпись.  
Расписавшись, он взял коробку и, не удержавшись, потряс. Внутри слегка позвякивало, словно сталкивалось что-то металлическое, хотя тяжелой коробка не была.  
– Спасибо.  
– Угу, – служащий забрал планшет и удалился.  
Энни не было, так что Тейлор развернулся в кресле, подкатился к ее столу за ножницами и разрезал толстый слой скотча, улыбнувшись нацарапанной на крышке красным фломастером надписи "ТЕЙЛОР 4191 ТЕХПОДДЕРЖКА". Вместо наполнителя внутри обнаружилось несколько слоев полиэтилена с пупырышками. Положив ножницы обратно в ящик стола Энни, он вернулся на свою половину их общей секции и отставил в сторонку мертвый принтер, чтобы не мешался.  
Под аккуратно снятой кипой полиэтилена показалось что-то черно-золотое. Осторожно размотав оставшиеся слои, он обнаружил изящную черную шкатулку с тонкой золотой вязью по бокам и по краям крышки, в центре которой изобразили озеро с парой журавлей на фоне звездного неба. Мазки были с волосок толщиной.  
Шкатулка была прекрасна. Тейлор, улыбнувшись, легонько провел пальцами по рисунку. На мгновение он забеспокоился, что шкатулка может быть из дома того жуткого типа, но отбросил эту мысль. Бонд вряд ли сделал бы такую глупость, да к тому же основной цвет фона рисунка был синим. Тейлор улыбнулся, представив, как Бонд роется на полках какого-то русского магазина в поисках чего-нибудь, что подошло бы к стенам его гостиной.  
Крышка держалась на петлях. Тейлор открыл ее, и улыбка на его лице превратилась в ухмылку: внутри лежало с полдюжины стреляных латунных гильз около двух дюймов в длину. Туда же сунули клочок бумаги, чек из российского "Старбакса", с надписью на обороте: "Он мертв. 007".


	4. Chapter 4

МАЙ 2012

Мысленно благодаря бога за спокойную ночную смену, Тейлор сжал в руках кружку с чаем. Он все-таки сдался и принес одну из дома – керамическое чудовище в три раза больше маленьких бумажных стаканчиков из комнаты отдыха, в которое нужно было класть два пакетика, чтобы чай нормально заварился и не горчил. Он сдавленно чихнул и нажал кнопку на гарнитуре, надеясь, что кто-то опять не туда попал. Сегодня уже было два таких звонка.  
– Служба технической поддержки, Тейлор, – он прервался, чтобы чихнуть еще раз, только в процессе вспомнив, что надо отключить звук, – оператор 4191. Это незащищенная линия. Чем могу помочь?  
– Голос такой, как будто ты при смерти.  
Тейлор улыбнулся.  
– Привет, Джеймс, давно не говорили. Что сегодня веселенького?  
Он взял бумажный платок и промокнул нос, твердо намереваясь обойтись в разговоре со своим оперативником без таких неловких вещей, как хлюпающий нос, и сделал мысленную заметку выяснить, в какой это момент он начал думать о Бонде как о "своем", когда станет получше.  
– Сказал бы, только тогда тебя может отлучить от церкви Папа Римский. Сильно расстроишься? – усмехнувшись, ответил Бонд.  
– Я не католик, – Тейлор хрипло хохотнул и сделал еще один большой глоток чая, чтобы остановить волну малоприятного кашля. – А могут отлучить, если ты не католик?  
– Думаю, могут, если постараются, – ухмылка так и сквозила в голосе Бонда. – Ты что опять в ночную смену? Разумеется, заболел.  
– Утром не смог встать с постели и поменялся сменами со Стивом, – приступ кашля не оставил времени отключить микрофон, так что вместо этого Тейлор прикрыл рот рукой. – Прости. Это не просто болезнь – это чертова чума.  
– Никакой чумы у тебя нет, разве что ты целовался с крысами. Целовался? Мне ревновать?  
– Если ты ревнуешь к крысам, то у тебя проблемы, – ответил Тейлор, делая все возможное, чтобы не дрожать при мысли о поцелуе с Бондом, которого он еще и не видел-то ни разу. – Э, постой-ка. Чума вроде не распространялась через поцелуи с крысами. Ведь нет? Потому что тогда Средневековье предстает в совершенно новом свете.  
– Уверен, хотя бы некоторые заразились именно так, крысы-то были повсюду, – на заднем фоне послышался плеск воды. – Вообще, есть теория, что у людей было лучше со здоровьем, потому что они спали там же, где и их животные. Подхватывали слабые инфекции и получали усиленную сопротивляемость. Конечно, еще они получали блох.  
– Это просто… – Тейлор не знал, бросило его в дрожь от нарисованного воображением образа или от болезни, но не договорил. – Сейчас такое не сработает, правильно? То есть будь у меня кошка и спи она на подушке, это бы не помогло. Где ты?  
– У Fontana di Trevi, в Риме. И я ни черта не смыслю в кошках. Боюсь, биологическое оружие – совсем другое дело, – задумчиво произнес Бонд. – Голос и правда ужасный. Ты разве не должен сидеть дома?  
– Должен, но отгулы за этот год я уже спустил. Ну как спустил…  
Тейлор улыбнулся. Семь дней ежегодной встречи британского хакерспейса были райским блаженством, но на них ушло все.  
– Натравил бы на тебя медслужбу, но они только крадут кровь. Чай есть? И в списке заведений, из которых одобрена доставка, китайский ресторан, где делают острый яичный суп. Им ракеты заправлять можно – нос прочистит.  
Тейлор усмехнулся.  
– Буду иметь в виду. Смотрю фотографии фонтана, красиво. От меня что-то требуется?  
– Мне нужно говорить по телефону. Очень раннее утро, человек приехал по делам, хочет кофе и ждет начала дня, так что либо звонить тебе, либо набирать случайные добавочные номера, пока не попадется кто-то, кому скучно.  
Тейлор отключил микрофон, пережидая приступ кашля, и широко улыбнулся. Бонд ни в чем не нуждался, ему просто хотелось поговорить. Тейлор попытался придумать, что интересного сказать, но от затуманенного мозга было мало толку. Он пялился на открытую страницу "Википедии" – и тут понял, на что смотрит.   
– О, неприятно. Ты знаешь, почему чума – бубонная? Слава богу, что у меня ее нет.  
– То есть сегодняшний субботний вечер ты проведешь не в компании милашки-крысы. Приятно знать, – поддразнил Бонд.  
– Честно говоря, не любитель крыс, – не отрывая взгляд от страницы, рассеянно отозвался Тейлор. – Ты посмотри на все эти скелеты. Не думал, что чума убила столько людей. Шестьдесят процентов европейцев? Ничего себе.  
– Ты там "Википедию" открыл, да? – с упреком спросил Бонд, но было слышно, как он старается сдержать смех. – Это черная дыра, Майк, отступись, пока не засосало.  
– А что еще делать? – скорбно ответил Тейлор. – Пытался программировать, но у меня, похоже, мозги не работают. Даже не знаю, что наворотил в коде, но разбираться предстоит не один час, – он зевнул. – Кто будет пытаться использовать в биологической войне штуку, названную в честь того, что она творит с гениталиями? Да еще и в сороковых. Им следовало быть осторожнее.  
Бонд поперхнулся, словно пытаясь подавить смех.  
– Здесь градусов двадцать. На небе ни облачка. Все здания кирпичные или из бежевого камня. В такое время на улицах по большей части тихо, но это не мешает местным водителям пытаться всех убить. Иду на запад, в сторону Ватикана. Я в Риме только в третий раз, так что для меня он еще в новинку. По-моему, очень неплохой город.  
– Это все из-за обнаженных статуй, я прав? – Тейлор покачал головой. – На самом деле хорошо, что моя помощь не нужна. Неработающие мозги – это печально. Какой он, Ватикан?  
– Понятия не имею, наша компания редко посылает туда специалистов вроде меня, – Бонд рассмеялся. – Думаю, Генрих VIII мог бы, будь у него такая возможность. Впрочем, рискну предположить, что там все большое и дорогое.  
– Он же вроде бы окружен огромной стеной? И это же самое маленькое государство в мире? Интересно, что у них с системой безопасности, – Тейлор задумался об этом, закрыв глаза. – Самое маленькое и самое богатое, бьюсь об заклад. Сеть, должно быть, потрясающая. Камеры с предиктивной съемкой, тепловые датчики, продвинутая биометрическая система. Хм.  
– Майк?  
– Да?   
Он снова открыл глаза.  
– Пообещай, что не будешь пытаться взломать Ватикан. Сделаешь это для меня?  
– Почему? Может, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, мне как раз это и нужно. Держу пари, их главный сисадмин – настоящий виртуоз, – размышляя о дивных возможностях, Тейлор сделал еще один глоток чая.  
– Майк, – выговорил ему Бонд, – если собираешься развязать войну между католической церковью и Англией, хотя бы подожди, пока я не уберусь подальше от спорных границ, ладно?  
Он кашлянул, и звук был подозрительно похож на смех.  
Тейлор на секунду задумался.  
– Как бы это выглядело? Война между Англией и церковью? Я о том, что религиозные люди ведь вроде как против убийства л… – договорить помешал очередной приступ кашля.  
– Ты правда не в порядке, – негромко сказал тем временем Бонд. – Не буду кричать и требовать, чтобы ты шел домой. Просто напомню о крестовых походах. О нескольких крестовых походах, забыл, сколько их было, не меньше десяти-двадцати, и в том числе один, в котором были сплошь дети. Так что никаких взломов.  
Тейлор сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и еще один глоток чая.  
– Ладно, но только потому что ты был так вежлив. Нет, неправильно, только потому что ты сказал, что за мной пошлют детей. С алебардами. Современный крестоносец все равно ходил бы с алебардой?  
Бонд засмеялся.  
– С алебардой и пулеметом, однозначно. Лучше поостерегись, пока не выздоровеешь достаточно, чтобы отбиться от злобных детишек. Может, они даже крыс прихватят. А теперь подожди минутку на линии. Возможно, мне и в самом деле потребуется помощь.  
Тейлор выпрямился, поставил чай, закрыл вкладки с "Википедии", заранее вызвал несколько командных строк и запустил любимый маскировочный скрипт.  
– Хорошо, но если умрешь, потому что рассчитываешь на мой затуманенный нерабочий мозг, я очень расстроюсь. Может, позвонишь в департамент Кью, где нет чумы?  
– В Лондоне четыре утра, – ответил Бонд; что-то негромко загремело, – и в теории мне нужно только скопировать пару файлов. Я просто знаю, как "теории" испаряются в полевых условиях. А я сейчас… Боже, ну и грязища. Что, уборка уже не в моде?  
– По-моему, в этом деле римские детишки пригодились бы больше, чем в крестовых походах. Где ты?  
– Прикрытие здесь – торговля антиквариатом, реальность – очень прибыльный бизнес по контрабанде золота. Так, ладно. Боже, этот компьютер старше меня, – с отвращением произнес Бонд. – Здесь даже дисковод есть. Таких уже сколько, лет десять не делают?  
Тейлор усмехнулся.  
– Как минимум. Может, для него это антиквариат. Старомодная техника для старомодного человека. Кто-то серьезно занимается контрабандой золота? Правда?  
– О, еще как. В основном оно используется в сделках по купле-продаже оружия, многие из которых заключаются прямо по ту сторону моря. Африка, золото, оружие – все это один большой водоворот черного рынка. О, CD-привод, восхитительно, – на заднем плане что-то негромко застучало. – Нужны имена, номера счетов, все, что позволит продвинуться выше по цепочке.  
– Ну, раз у него есть привод, то где-то там должна быть стопка перезаписываемых дисков. Думаю, придется тебе бросить вызов пыли, – Тейлор почувствовал, что сейчас чихнет, и попытался предотвратить это, зажав нос. Разумеется, в результате явно что-то где-то сместилось, ведь нос тут же перестал дышать в принципе, и убранная рука ничего не изменила. Тейлор печально добавил: – Возможно, стоит закрыть рот и нос платком, просто чтобы уберечь пазухи.  
– Нашел. Боже, здесь сотни четыре дисков. Это его резервная копия, – задумчиво сказал Бонд. – Надо начинать носить на задания по сбору информации рюкзак, честное слово. Нельзя всегда полагаться на то, что нужные данные будут на жестком диске. У тебя жар?  
– Рюкзак. Со специальными вставками, чтобы содержимое не трясло. Неужели нет флешки? Ее можно подключить даже к такому старому компьютеру.  
Тейлор попытался сделать еще один большой глоток, но кружка, увы, была пуста. Он раздраженно взглянул на нее, не желая заставлять Бонда ждать на линии, пока он заварит новую порцию чая.  
– Конечно нет, – огрызнулся Бонд. – Есть одна на связке ключей, но она, само собой, там, в моем шкафчике. Не стесняйся, идешь на минус второй этаж, берешь и…  
Он осекся и вдруг зашипел. Телефон или, как подозревал Тейлор, блютус Бонда донес звуки древнего громоздкого CD-привода.  
– Да черт побери! – прошептал Бонд.  
– Что?  
Эта тревога точно не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
– Он пришел на работу раньше обычного. Прекрасно.  
CD-привод вдруг хаотично задребезжал и затих.  
– Что ты делаешь с этим бедным приводом? Если прожиг не закончился, не лезь! Работать не будет, дурак!  
– Слишком поздно, я его отключил. Боже, катастрофа, а не сбор информации, – со вздохом пробормотал Бонд.  
– Возьми диск, – тихо настоял Тейлор, вновь закашлялся и с трудом выдохнул: – Не привод – жесткий диск.  
– Точно…   
Бонд замолчал; раздался становившийся все более и более привычным звук взрыва, а затем громкий тяжелый грохот, словно перевернулась мебель.  
– Еще один повержен в прах.  
Тейлор удержался от припева и с ужасом подумал: "Стой, я это что, серьезно сейчас пропел?"  
На фоне чьего-то резко оборвавшегося сиплого мычания прозвучал сдавленный смешок Бонда. Упало что-то явно человекоподобное.   
– Вытаскиваю диск, – будничным тоном сообщил Бонд. – Майк?  
– Да?  
– Запиши номер.  
Тейлор открыл текстовый редактор.  
– Пишу.  
Бонд продиктовал телефонный номер и еще двенадцать цифр.  
– Позвони, дай свой адрес, пусть отвезут тебя домой. Запиши на мой счет. Не хочу, чтобы ты вел машину в таком состоянии. Через два дня, когда выздоровеешь, тебя смогут забрать.  
– Нельзя, – улыбнувшись этой довольно милой опеке со стороны Бонда, ответил Тейлор, – больничных не осталось. Все равно я приехал на метро, на нем и вернусь.  
– Вызови машину, поезжай на ней. И разве нет какого-то правила… – на фоне жутко загремело что-то металлическое, – что если ты уже сколько-то проработал, то можешь уйти домой, не тратя больничные?  
– Уверен, ко мне это не относится: я здесь только чуть больше шести месяцев. Все нормально, но я вызову машину, как смена закончится, – только потому что рано-рано утром в метро очень страшно. Диск у тебя?  
– У меня. Теперь нужно исчезнуть. Поправляйся, Майк, не заставляй меня беспокоиться о твоей чуме, пока пытаюсь не поймать пулю.  
Тейлор рассмеялся.  
– Со мной все будет в порядке: суп, одеяла, может, уговорю Энни отработать за меня смену в обмен на исправление глюка в одной из ее любимых игр. Береги себя, никаких пуль.

МАЙ 2012

– Служба технической поддержки, Тейлор, оператор 4191. Это незащищенная линия. Чем могу помочь?  
Бонд взглянул в окно, щурясь в свете восходящего солнца. Пустыня была жестока.  
– Смотри-ка, уже лучше получается, всего с четырех попыток, – задернув шторы, он в три шага пересек крошечную комнату. – Как здоровье? Две недели назад ты был при смерти.  
– Гораздо лучше, нос еще немного заложен, но ничего страшного. Тебя же не подстрелили?  
– Это не на каждом задании случается, – честно отметил Бонд и отправил сообщение со служебного телефона. – Голос и в самом деле стал лучше. И жесткий диск остался цел, из него смогли вытащить данные, чтобы направить меня к следующей цели.  
– А, так ты сможешь в кого-нибудь пострелять вместо того, чтобы стреляли в тебя. Значительное улучшение. Если только это не задание по сбору данных, – он помолчал. – Я действительно пел в прошлый раз, или это был горячечный бред?  
Бонд вспомнил и рассмеялся.  
– Действительно пел. Приятный голос, – добавил он, не успев прикусить язык. Это было опасно близко к флирту, но флиртовал он поистине инстинктивно.  
– Да конечно. А если бы и так, ты не смог бы об этом узнать: я дышать-то нормально не мог, не говоря уже о пении. Но спасибо, что пытаешься утешить, – уныло, но без смущения ответил Тейлор.  
Бонд ухмыльнулся.  
– Смело пой мне в любое время. В дороге бывает тихо и одиноко – если только последняя песчаная буря не похоронила их все под трехфутовым слоем песка, – он взглянул на ответное сообщение, ухмыльнулся еще шире и пожаловался: – Восемь утра, а уже тридцать восемь градусов.  
– Неужели в машине нет кондиционера? Если он сломан, я, вероятно, смогу проинструктировать тебя, как его починить.  
– Нет никакой машины. Я в Ливии, точнее говоря, в Сабхе. Это крупный по здешним меркам город у черта на рогах.  
– Ну если тебе скучно, петь я больше не собираюсь, зато я раскопал немного фактов о чуме позанимательнее, если тебе интересно.  
Бонд широко улыбнулся и сел на край кровати: стоять было слишком уж жарко.  
– Вообще говоря, это очень к месту. Пока рассказываешь, поднимись-ка. Видишь кого-нибудь, кто идет к тебе?  
Шаркнула нога, скрипнул стул: Тейлор встал.  
– Ты знал, что духи и одеколоны придумали во времена чумы, потому что люди не мылись и ходили в одной и той же одежде, а скрыть запах ужасно хотелось?  
– Эта философия и в наши дни остается в силе в слишком многих местах, – криво усмехнулся Бонд. – Я на краю Сахары, крыс здесь не видел. Возможно, найдутся динозавры.  
– Но динозавра я бы тоже целовать не стал. Просто если тебе интересно. Хотя наверняка могло бы получиться полезное домашнее животное, особенно для тебя. Бьюсь об заклад, ты неплохо повеселился бы с велоцираптором.  
– Я смотрел "Парк юрского периода", это стайные хищники. Я скорее предпочел бы какого-нибудь одиночку, маленького и мобильного – ну или птеродактиля вроде Мавануи. Его еще нет? Или ее?  
– Э, не вижу никого… О да, вон он. Мне спасаться бегством? – без какого-либо беспокойства поинтересовался Тейлор.  
Бонд ухмыльнулся.  
– Нет. Не уверен в размерах коробки. С упаковкой было непросто.  
– Э… Здравствуйте. Конечно, вот подпись, – Тейлор помедлил. – То есть ее не трясти?  
– Только попробуй, – с улыбкой предостерег Бонд. – Давай, открывай.  
– Здесь везде наклейки "Хрупкий груз", Джеймс, я немного нервничаю. Энни?  
Выдвинули ящик.  
– Новый подарок от твоего сталкера? – спросили женским голосом.  
– Да, – усмехнулся Тейлор. В наушнике раздался звук разрезаемого ножницами скотча, а затем – выгребаемого из картонной коробки наполнителя.  
– Так замотано, – произнесла женщина на фоне отдираемого от наполнителя скотча. – Фууу.  
– Ничего себе, – куда более уважительно сказал Тейлор. – Красота.  
Бонд довольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Rattus rattus, черная крыса, взрослая самка. Милашка, согласен? Это… ну, странно так говорить о скелете, но зато никаких чумных блох.  
– Она великолепна, – выдохнул Тейлор. – Не хочу, чтобы ты обо мне странно думал или что-то такое, но я, возможно, ее глажу. Чуть-чуть.  
Бонд рассмеялся, впервые за добрых десять дней чувствуя, как отступает тоска.  
– Теперь я и в самом деле ревную.  
– Предложил бы чуть-чуть погладить тебя, но ты никогда не бываешь здесь достаточно долго, чтобы хотя бы попытаться отыскать в этом лабиринте техподдержку, – со смехом ответил Тейлор. – Как ты такое вообще нашел?  
Бонд помотал головой, стараясь избавиться от образов, порожденных предложением "чуть-чуть погладить", и, удивительно довольный, сказал:  
– Не поверишь, наткнулся, пока искал парикмахерскую. Семейный бизнес, владельцу, наверное, лет сто. Они были художниками по кости. В Италии всегда немного странно относились к мертвым, – ухмыльнувшись, он добавил: – И ты забыл, кто я, Майк. Я могу найти что угодно – надеюсь, в том числе и другой конец этой цепочки контрабандистов, чтобы получилось вернуться домой больше, чем на три дня.  
– Ну, дай знать, если я в силах помочь. Если сможешь провести здесь достаточно времени, приходи, найди меня. Местечко у нас, правда, не очень, никаких блестящих смертоносных штучек, как в департаменте Кью, только сломанные принтеры и старые телефоны. Тебя может ждать жуткое разочарование.  
– Позвоню, когда будет возможность, – пообещал Бонд, – а пока я пошел. Люди и здания сами себя не убьют и не разнесут.  
– Удачи, Джеймс.  
Бонд широко улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, Майк.


	5. Chapter 5

ИЮНЬ 2012

– Не говори, что я идиот.  
Тейлор мгновенно узнал единственного, кто звонил постоянно. Он оглянулся, но в такое время в зале было тихо. Ночные смены он любил больше всего и без конца тасовал свое расписание, хотя Айрис постоянно силилась вернуть его на дневные, самые загруженные.  
– Это было только один раз, и ты тогда заслужил, – сказал он, сворачивая окна с заявками на обслуживание.  
Бонд отозвался негромким грудным смехом.  
– В меня стреляли, процесс пришлось прервать. К тому же, закончилось все хорошо. Весь жесткий диск лучше одного CD. И на сей раз в меня не стреляют.  
– Ты, должно быть, умираешь от скуки, – Тейлор представил, как он где-то развалился и в нетерпении барабанит пальцами, хотя представить по-настоящему, конечно, не мог, ведь его "сталкер", как звала Джеймса Энни, до сих пор оставался лишь голосом в наушнике. – Что я могу для тебя сделать, Джеймс?  
– Я в основном по-делу. Этим другие должны заниматься, серьезно, – пожаловался Бонд и пустился в быстрые объяснения: – Здесь начали обновление, но его пришлось прервать: я опоздал бы на самолет. Теперь чертов ноутбук вообще не работает, и Даниэла сказала переформатировать, только это все… ну, если цитировать, "светится не от счастья".  
Тейлор со смехом откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Ты слушаешь "Давление в кабине"? Честно говоря, я немного удивлен. Ноутбук тот же, что и в прошлом месяце, или он до нынешнего кризиса не дожил?  
– Новый, – смущенно признался Бонд, – старый переехали пару-тройку раз. И конечно же я слушаю "Давление в кабине", я полжизни провожу в самолетах, пилоты – и те уже не привлекают.  
– Самолеты, – с содроганием произнес Тейлор. – Смельчак. Что за ноутбук на этот раз? Если не самый крепкий из "тафбуков", департамент Кью падет в моих глазах еще ниже.  
– "Acer Aspire", хрупкий маленький ублюдок. Убить им кого-то было бы трудно даже мне.  
– Серьезно? – Тейлор уставился на фентезийные обои с тремя лунами у себя на рабочем столе и покачал головой. – О чем они думали? Как МИ-6 вообще вам, любителям разрушений, такое дает? Забудь, и знать не хочу. Там есть что-то, что нужно сохранить или чего будет не хватать?   
– Предположительно, и пойми, пожалуйста, что, говоря "предположительно", я имею в виду "если приписанный ко мне идиот делает свою работу", все, чему полагается быть на ноутбуке, должно дублироваться где-то в лабиринте серверов МИ-6. Могу дать номер файла с заданием. Восстановил бы данные сам, но еще даже не добрался до той части операции, когда можно будет выйти в сеть.   
– У меня не хватит допуска для подключения к серверу с твоими файлами, – вздохнул Тейлор. Он мог бы с легкостью проникнуть туда без какой-либо помощи в виде учетных данных Бонда, но не был готов рисковать ради этого работой. – Впрочем, давай-ка не будем доверять защиту твоих данных департаменту Кью, так что спрошу еще раз. Тебе будет чего-нибудь не хватать?  
– Ну да, там все мое прикрытие, включая то, как вообще моя инвестиционная компания называется. Но я придумал запасной план, – с гордостью сказал Бонд, – тебе понравится.  
Это было нехорошо. Запасные планы Джеймса обычно включали в себя взрывчатку или выстрелы.  
– Ну рассказывай, – настороженно произнес он.  
– Я покупаю новый компьютер – здесь дальше по улице как раз магазин электроники – и ты мне рассказываешь, как вытащить из старого устройство для считывания биометрических данных, чтобы безопасно войти в систему с нового.  
– Отличная идея, но, если ты не против, я могу ее немного изменить, просто чтобы упростить тебе задачу, – не хотелось отбивать у Джеймса желание мыслить дальновидно, но позволять ему получить удар током от несомненно встроенного защитного механизма Тейлор тоже отнюдь не собирался. – Как насчет нового ноутбука и нового устройства к нему? И на всякий случай кабель, чтобы перенести данные со старого жесткого диска.  
– Там нет какой-то… аппаратной защиты? Только для МИ-6 или вроде того?  
– Разумеется, но к тому времени, когда данные для авторизации доходят до протоколов, это просто цифры, с которыми я могу делать что угодно.  
Бонд гортанно рассмеялся.  
– Согласен. Пошли за покупками, – на фоне послышалось движение и зазвенели ключи. – Если хочешь составить мне список, магазин называется "Электроника от Фрая".  
– Понадобятся еще кое-какие инструменты: будешь физически разбирать ноутбук, – Тейлор открыл сайт магазина и божественную базу компонентов в наличии. – Господи, завидую тебе, это чертова кондитерская.  
– Хочешь что-то себе – смело добавляй в список. Я в Лас-Вегасе и очень хорош в картах.  
Тейлор засмеялся.  
– Верю. Я дам знать, – он открыл текстовый редактор и принялся набирать. – Но, знаешь, дело ведь не в самих компонентах. Их можно купить где угодно, обычно через интернет. Главное – радость, которую дает только тактильное ощущение свеженьких плат и акров блестящего новенького кабеля в руках. Это как разница между приходом в магазин грампластинок и приобретением музыки на "iTunes".   
– Мм, покупка машин, – отозвался Бонд, и на заднем плане раздался звонок приехавшего лифта. – Всегда отправляйся на еще один тест-драйв, даже если уже ездил на этой машине всего лишь на прошлой неделе. И с оружием так.  
– Подозреваю, что ощущение то же, хотя никогда не покупал оружие, поэтому придется поверить на слово. Тебе что-нибудь не нравилось в старом компьютере или чего-нибудь не хватало?  
Бонд задумчиво ответил:  
– В этом малыше? Он был быстрый, быстрее любого из их кирпичей. Что же до всего остального… ну, как ты уже понял, в полевых условиях снаряжение долго не живет. Эта штука у меня только потому, что подходит под прикрытие. На операции иного рода, вероятно, был бы все тот же кирпич, а может, и вообще ничего, – на фоне послышалась противная поп-музыка. – Спасибо за всю твою помощь, Майк. Не могу не думать, что ты не в том департаменте.  
Тейлор усмехнулся.  
– Мне нравится тебе помогать, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Твои проблемы никогда не решаются перезагрузкой, это как глоток чистого воздуха. И вообще, надо просто собрать тебе ноутбук – что-нибудь крепкое, что сможет действительно продержаться больше одной-двух операций. Или создать пустышку, которая будет терминалом для облачной системы, чтобы каждый новый ноутбук всегда был похож на предыдущий, сколько бы дешевых моделей ты ни угробил, – он помедлил. – Как относишься к сенсорным экранам?  
– Очень полезная вещь, – тут же отозвался Бонд. – Все механическое, вроде клавиатуры или мышки, шумит.  
– Прекрасно. Обычно такие устройства еще и гораздо прочнее, особенно если держать их в чехле. Ну что, попробуем что-то новенькое?  
Тейлор ухмыльнулся: дело обещало быть забавным.  
Бонд засмеялся – негромко и лихо.  
– Как пожелаешь.  
Лифт прозвенел вновь, и задний план наполнился звуками: громкой музыкой, голосами, стуком и дребезжанием, похоже, игровых автоматов.  
– Осторожно, Джеймс, я и воспользоваться могу, – улыбнулся Тейлор, подумав, насколько же легче флиртовать по телефону. – Начнем с "ASUS Transformer", просто чтобы ты смог привыкнуть. Кроме того, он дешевый и не слишком сильно ударит по карману, если сломается.  
– Так и тянет спросить про боевой режим и управляемые снаряды, но у нас, наверное, не хватит времени, чтобы сделать из него настоящее оружие, да? И, честно говоря, не уверен, что полевым агентом вообще можно воспользоваться, но не стесняйся попробовать.  
Тейлору не удалось полностью скрыть хрип, вызванный попавшим не в то горло чаем. Ах если бы. Ему не хватило бы смелости действительно пригласить Джеймса в квартиру, где в самом странном подобии жуткого сорочьего гнезда копились его подарки.  
Он прокашлялся, прочистил горло и ответил:  
– Я, конечно, мог бы сказать, как сделать из него оружие, но риск таков, что вынужден отказаться. Определенно не хотелось бы, чтобы тебя арестовали в аэропорту при попытке улететь.  
Бонд рассмеялся.  
– Я провозил через аэропорты вещи и похуже взрывчатки, но раз уж теоретически это не ликвидация, а сбор данных, потерплю до возвращения, – шум казино оборвался, и Бонд резко выдохнул. – Чертова жара. Как там дома?  
– Шестнадцать градусов и дождь. Думал сегодня опять приехать на велосипеде, но ты видел душевые в спортзале? Не совсем уверен, что это не тайный эксперимент биодепартамента, – ответил Тейлор, просматривая характеристики трансформера и мысленно отмечая, как его можно модифицировать.  
– Здесь сегодня было за тридцать пять, – пожаловался Бонд. – Комфортно станет только в три часа ночи, но так долго я тебя не задержу. Во сколько ты заканчиваешь? У вас ведь три часа ночи, правильно?  
– Верно, сейчас три, я здесь до шести. Доберусь домой как раз вовремя, чтобы полюбоваться с крыши рассветом. По-моему, закат куда хуже.  
– Тут до сих пор все открыто – или почти все. По сравнению с тем, что было десять лет назад, ночная жизнь в Вегасе поугасла. Видимо, стараются приобрести репутацию места для семейного отдыха. Спасибо, – немного отстраненно произнес он, и на фоне послышались тихие слова благодарности. – У тебя там не копится очередь из вызовов? Правда не хочется, чтобы тебе влетело. Если тебя уволят, возможно, придется взять дело в свои руки.  
– Думаю, технически я зарабатываю немедленное увольнение каждый раз, когда помогаю тебе с оборудованием департамента Кью, – вздохнул Тейлор, откинувшись на спинку стула и уставившись в потолок, – и это еще до практически незаконных дел вроде помощи с твоей проблемой с биометрическими данными. К счастью, ты мне нравишься, и я слишком хорош, чтобы попасться.  
– Нравлюсь? – с хитрецой поинтересовался Бонд.  
– Не придуривайся, – усмехнувшись, выговорил ему Тейлор. – И потом, трудно не любить человека, который довольно регулярно присылает тебе жуткие вещицы и которого ты ни разу не видел.  
– И это все твои требования? Что привезти следующим? Здесь недалеко авиабаза "Неллис", хочешь F-16?  
Тейлор помедлил. Он был бы рад сказать: "О да", – но воображение слишком легко рисовало картину Джеймса, действительно пригоняющего ему самолет. Он выкрутился просто:  
– Ну, был бы счастлив выпотрошить его, так, поиграть с деталями, но весь этот мой страх перед полетами сделает подарок в некотором роде бессмысленным. И потом, уверен, что из-за этого у тебя будут проблемы, а заодно и у меня как сообщника.  
– Ты так говоришь, словно это будет мой первый украденный истребитель, – фыркнул Бонд.  
– Как насчет чего-то, что влезет в квартиру?  
– Честно говоря, хоть здесь и пустыня, в округе нет никого опаснее туристов. Хотя есть вот эти полускорпионы-полупауки, не уверен…  
– О боже, хватит, – содрогнувшись, перебил его Тейлор, – никаких пауков со скорпионами, прошу.  
– Ну тогда остаются другие изобретательные способы убивать, придуманные природой. Солнечный свет не сохранится: чтоб ты знал, больше двенадцати ясных дней в Лондоне означают, что близится конец света, научный факт.  
Усмехнувшись про себя, Тейлор открыл текстовый редактор, чтобы набрать код, необходимый, чтобы протоколы безопасности несколькими этажами выше приняли дешевый китайский биометрический сканер, на который он собирался указать Бонду, за эксклюзивное устройство МИ-6.  
– Были эксперименты по хранению света, – несколько рассеянно произнес он, – но особого успеха никто не добился. Молния в бутылке, точнее, статическое электричество в сосуде из прозрачного стекла на заряженной базе – большего пока не могут.  
– Я такие видел, они есть в научных музеях. Что-то там про Теслу? – предположил Бонд.  
Тейлор засмеялся.  
– Если хочешь, могу соорудить тебе такой или научить делать подобие – живет чуть поменьше, но зрелище просто шикарное. И можно будет помахать молотом.  
– По-моему, по правилам МИ-6 мне разрешено пользоваться ручным инструментом только под надлежащим контролем. Взрывы, что-то такое, – еще раз рассмеялся Бонд. – Впрочем, природа тебя уже обошла. Когда молния бьет в песок, могут получаться естественные стеклянные скульптуры.  
– Серьезно? Слышал о пустынном стекле, но там, кажется, другое. Красиво, наверное.  
– Один художник ими вдохновляется… Черт, как же его? В "Белладжио" есть несколько скульптур.  
Художника по стеклу, выставляющегося в Лас-Вегасе, долго искать не пришлось.   
– Дэйл Чихули? – он замолчал, рассматривая сайт. – Ничего себе. Джеймс, ты это видел? Стекло кажется людям таким хрупким, но вид у некоторых из этих скульптур поистине смертоносный. Не хотелось бы упасть на "Голубую луну". Разумеется, мертвый я последствий не почувствую.  
– Точно, работа шикарная. Конечно, сочетание красоты и смертоносности – моя слабость, если ты еще не догадался.  
– Тогда я, должно быть, жуткое разочарование, – со смехом ответил Тейлор. – Но ты не производишь впечатление человека со стильной современной квартирой, в которой можно выставить напоказ и продемонстрировать с лучшей стороны какую-нибудь из этих больших скульптур. Бьюсь об заклад, ты из тех, кому по душе громоздкий деревянный антиквариат.  
Бонд рассмеялся.  
– У меня есть квартира, обставленная дизайнером интерьеров, я в ней не бываю, попросил только, чтобы оставили старую кровать и чтобы был удобный диван. Кажется, там все репродукции – боже, надеюсь, там все репродукции: я не очень-то берегу мебель.  
– Ладно, уведем разговор в сторону от этих образов… Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда такая привязанность к кровати.  
На сей раз Бонд засмеялся тише и более… интимно.  
– Наверное, лучше не надо, по крайней мере, пока я за рулем. Или буду за рулем, как только заведу адрес в GPS. Отъехать всего ничего, но американские автострады немногим лучше наших. Боже, Майк, никакого Бостона, поверь мне, а если все же окажешься, не садись за руль.  
– Буду иметь в виду, если только меня не застанут за тем, что я делаю с сервером аутентификации. Могу сесть на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
– Будут проблемы – просто дай мой идентификационный номер. Отстанут.  
– Джеймс, если меня поймают, всем будет плевать на твой идентификационный номер, просто бросят меня в карцер, темницу, тоннели или куда там вы запираете плохих парней.  
Бонд рассмеялся.  
– Не смог бы рассказать в деталях, даже будь у тебя допуск. Просто доверься мне.  
– Что, отыщешь меня в секретной подземной тюрьме и позаботишься, чтобы я безвинно не пострадал?  
Майк задал вопрос шутливо, но ответ последовал тихий и серьезный:  
– Естественно.

ИЮНЬ 2012

Посылка пришла всего через несколько дней, на сей раз – срочной доставкой из Лас-Вегаса. Коробка на рабочем столе была почти полностью облеплена наклейками с надписью "Не бросать" и укреплена деревом на углах.  
– Ну и как прикажете это открывать? – вопросил Тейлор, прикидывая, у кого в зале может найтись что-то, хотя бы напоминающее монтировку. Подошла Энни с ножницами, но, разглядев посылку получше, отстранилась.  
– О, да ладно, Энни, тебе не меньше меня любопытно, что там, ты же знаешь, – протягивая руку за ножницами, укорил ее Тейлор.  
– Я в этом месяце уже три штуки сломала, – сказала она, но отдала, – замену сам покупай.  
Беря протянутые ножницы, Тейлор поостерегся спрашивать, какого дьявола Энни с ними делает, что они так часто ломаются. Очень аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить содержимое, он тыкал, крутил ножницы и раскурочивал коробку, пока наконец не снял крышку.  
Внутри в окружении воздушных подушек обнаружилась другая коробка, картонная с золотым тиснением в виде прописной буквы "В" с завитушками. Осторожно, не трогая воздушные подушки, он вытащил коробку. Под крышкой среди матовой золотисто-пурпурной бумаги рос лесок из убийственно острых игл голубого стекла.  
Благоговейно вынув, Тейлор принялся поворачивать его то так, то эдак в попытке рассмотреть каждый едва уловимый оттенок водоворота тонов внутри стекла, не зная, чего больше боится – уронить и разбить или поймать и истечь кровью.  
Где-то во всем этом притаилась метафора, но выискивать ее он не стал.  
Наконец он широко улыбнулся.  
– Ничего себе, отлично подойдет к русской шкатулке, как ты считаешь? – спросил он у видевшей большинство подарков Энни.  
– И вы еще даже не трахались? Черт побери, Майк, ты рискуешь ему наскучить. Если ему станет одиноко, дай мой номер. У меня над камином есть совершенно пустая полка, – ответила она, забирая ножницы.  
– Для такого я чересчур эгоистичен, – вырвалось у Тейлора. – И потом, он всегда дожидается меня.  
– Ну, это ведь твой агент.  
Он улыбнулся.  
– И в самом деле.


	6. Chapter 6

ИЮЛЬ 2012

– Служба технической поддержки, Тейлор, оператор 4191. Это незащищенная линия. Чем могу помочь?  
– Хватит уже менять столы, чтобы я мог дозвониться напрямую по добавочному номеру, – потребовал от него Бонд. – Черт бы побрал эту автоматическую систему…  
– Не могу, правда, – с сожалением ответил Тейлор, активируя названную "Белым шумом" программу, скрывавшую разговор от любого, кто захотел бы прослушать незащищенную линию. – Мне названивает одна женщина из департамента намерений, говорит про пропавшие файлы или проблемы с почтой, но меня не проведешь. И что это вообще за департамент такой? Слово "нет" она не понимает, и я не сумел придумать лучшего способа от нее отвязаться.  
– Назови имя, могу провести с ней профилактическую беседу, – фыркнул Бонд, но уже не так раздраженно, словно объяснение смягчило его возмущение. – Как… что там у вас, день, ночь? Чертовых трое суток в темноте сижу.  
– День. В департаменте намерений, очевидно, сидят полуночники – что-то там про наблюдение за утренними новостями по всему миру в прямом эфире – так что я теперь в дневную смену. Почему сидишь в темноте? Где?  
– Собственно, в Париже, – довольно ответил он. – Или, точнее говоря, под ним. Здесь кое-что должно было… происходить, но либо все наши данные неверны, либо я в совершенно не той части Парижа. Он там на воздух не взлетел, ты не слышал?  
– Ничего такого не слышал, но техподдержка – довольно изолированная служба. К тому же, мне кажется, такие вещи здесь воспринимают спокойно, так что беготни и криков, выдающих происходящее, не было бы. Хочешь, проверю?  
Бонд усмехнулся.  
– Не нужно, скорее всего, в холле повесили бы объявление. Ладно, тогда заканчиваю. Мы голодные.  
Тейлор прочистил горло.  
– Мы?  
Он постарался задать вопрос беззаботно.  
– Мы с Шери, – с идеальным французским произношением ответил Бонд. – Я встретил ее два дня назад. Два? Может, три. Мы делили еду, но все кончилось, и она мной очень недовольна.  
"Счастливые часов не наблюдают", – с горечью подумал Тейлор. Считать, что Джеймс застрял в катакомбах один, ему нравилось больше.  
– Что-нибудь нужно? Как насчет маршрута до ближайшего заведения с едой на вынос?  
– Это ни к чему, у меня прекрасное чувство направления. Аллергии есть?  
– У меня?  
Тейлор, очевидно, пропустил большой фрагмент разговора. Это все сдвинувшиеся смены. Всегда трудно приспосабливаться к резким изменениям в режиме сна.  
– Да, Майк, у тебя. Аллергии. Арахис, морепродукты, домашние животные, пенициллин? Обычные подозреваемые, – вновь усмехнулся Бонд.  
– Нет, никаких аллергий, – и все же Тейлор искренне надеялся, что тот не попытается отправить ему что-то скоропортящееся в одной из своих обычных подержанных коробок. – А что?  
– Я полевой агент, я задаю вопросы, мне вроде как по службе положено, – подначил его Бонд. – Хочешь один из этих черепов? Думаю, смогу отковырять парочку. Это монахи, политики, аристократы? Забыл.  
– Думаю, зависит от того, кто был у власти и что хотел этим сказать. И нет, спасибо, не хотелось бы, чтобы ко мне пришли из какого-нибудь ведомства, следящего за антиквариатом. Они переступят порог, конфискуют череп, увидят своеобразный интерьер и заведут на меня дело как на серийного убийцу или кого-то в этом роде, – Тейлор замолчал: Бонд вряд ли знал, что все его подарки гордо выставлены на всеобщее обозрение. Упс.  
– Определенно нет, впрочем, вытащить тебя из полицейской камеры не составит труда. Кстати, планшет все еще работает идеально, правда, я, боюсь, сумел посадить аккумулятор. Было скучно.  
На мгновение Тейлор возликовал: ему удалось экипировать полевого агента лучше, чем когда-либо получалось у департамента Кью, имея только магазин электроники из Вегаса, причем собирал все находившийся в сотнях миль от него человек без инженерных навыков.  
– Не хочу знать, как ты умудрился посадить аккумулятор повышенной емкости.  
– Шери понравились "Angry Birds". Так, я должен выбраться из тоннелей примерно через час, а дома буду… Сколько сейчас? Ты сказал, день? Прошу, скажи, что в Париже еще время завтракать. Ничего не имею против французской кухни, но только если готовят не здесь, а вот завтраки их обожаю.  
Мышка, которой Тейлор раскладывал пасьянс, хрустнула во вдруг стиснувшей ее руке. Джеймс подпустил к их планшету чертову игроманку с пристрастием к "Angry Birds"? "К своему планшету", – кисло поправился он. Планшет принадлежал Джеймсу и был полностью в его распоряжении… И все же нотки раздражения просочились в голос:  
– Да, сейчас день, и по менее жестким парижским стандартам время завтракать. Надеюсь, вас с Шери ждет чудесное утро.  
– Последний вопрос, и отпускаю тебя к твоим особо важным происшествиям с принтерами, – Тейлор прикусил язык, говоря себе, что это не пренебрежение, как бы на него ни походило. Он не думал, что Бонд из тех, кто насмехается над людьми, чтобы покрасоваться перед женщиной, но кто знал. – Во сколько ты сегодня заканчиваешь?  
Для их разговоров вопрос был довольно привычный: Бонд, похоже, ориентировался по его сменам, как по компасу. Из-за сдвига пришлось минутку поразмыслить.  
– Э, в семнадцать часов, восемнадцать по парижскому времени. Через семь часов.  
Восемнадцать – самое время Бонду вести новую девушку ужинать.  
Тейлор постарался выбросить это из головы. У него, бледного тощего компьютерного задрота, к тому же (что, вероятно, являлось главной проблемой) мужчины, не было никакого права ревновать Бонда к тем, с кем он проводил время. Если подумать, беззаботный флирт, слова которого так легко сходили с языка в телефонном разговоре, вероятно, был для Бонда всего лишь способом обеспечить приветливость и сотрудничество. Ему ни к чему было знать, что Тейлор уже влюблен по уши, пусть думает, что его по-прежнему надо задабривать подарками и лестью.  
– Прекрасно. "Астон Мартин" со мной, вернемся в Лондон задолго до этого срока.  
"Вернемся?" – с легчайшей ноткой горечи подумал Тейлор, говоря себе, что всерьез ненавидеть игроманку только потому, что Бонд так и не дошел до техподдержки, чтобы с ним встретиться, несправедливо. Она не виновата.  
Бонд, понятия не имевший о том, что происходит в голове Тейлора, весело произнес:  
– Счастливо, Майк!  
– Счастливо, Джеймс.  
Тейлор, возможно, нажал на кнопку завершения звонка чуть сильнее необходимого, но только ухо заныло. Отключив маскировочные процессы "Белого шума", он надолго уставился в монитор. Если не считать периодических уколов страшной ревности, Бонд оставался его другом, быть может, даже лучшим – и Тейлор постарался не задумываться о том, насколько жалко это прозвучало. Засунув разочарование, а если честно – грусть куда подальше, он вновь сосредоточился на компьютере.  
Теперь, когда "Белый шум" три месяца проработал без багов, его вполне можно было загрузить на CNET. Отзывы, которые обычно оставляли пользователи бесплатного ПО, всегда поднимали ему настроение.

Повышение до второй линии означало необходимость… ну, не то чтобы концентрироваться, но как минимум не ограничиваться словами "перезагрузите компьютер" с последующим объяснением, как это, собственно, делается. Данный конкретный звонок ничем не выделялся среди прочих, и Тейлор был погружен в разъяснение разницы между паролями для входа в систему, снятия экранной заставки и доступа к базе данных, когда зашумели у дверей в зал. Требовалось сосредоточиться, чтобы не назвать звонящего идиотом, и Тейлор смог только бросить быстрый взгляд поверх перегородки, но так увидел лишь Айрис и стоявшего рядом охранника.  
Тут Айрис показала прямо на рабочее место Тейлора, и в памяти всплыл тот ранний эпизод из "Матрицы": охранник – нет, два охранника – прямой наводкой двинулись к нему.  
"О черт", – подумал он, физически ощущая, как отлила от лица кровь и задрожали внутренности. Зря он загрузил на CNET то приложение. Хоть он в кои-то веки и не сделал ничего противозаконного, допросить его захотят все равно. И, разумеется, именно сегодня ему вздумалось надеть футболку с надписью "Свободу Кевину Митнику", пусть и прикрытую по большей части рубашкой.  
Раздражения добавлял еще и чей-то рингтон в виде непрекращающихся кошачьих воплей, и какого черта Айрис еще не разыскала и не приказала расстрелять владельца? Пользоваться личными телефонами на смене было запрещено, но это никого не останавливало. Однако всем хватало ума отключать звук, не говоря уже о том, чтобы не брать трубку.  
Вот только… вопли двигались, становясь все ближе, и шедший первым охранник, немного поморщившись, ускорил шаг. А потом вопли оказались прямо перед ним, и охранник поинтересовался:  
– Майк Тейлор?  
У него в руке была кошачья переноска. С кошкой внутри.  
Нет, не с кошкой – с котенком, крошечным, практически комочком серого пушка.  
– Э, да? – нервно поглядывая на переноску, ответил Тейлор.  
Охранник протянул ему планшет с поделенной на три раздела формой. Большую часть граф заполнили знакомым размашистым почерком, правда, не фломастером, а обычной ручкой.  
– Пожалуйста, прочтите и подтвердите подписью.  
Тейлор заколебался, но нетерпение в глазах охранника, а также в равной степени раздраженные и заинтригованные взгляды остальных техников заставили его действовать. Он понадеялся быстро избавиться от всеобщего внимания, и только уже царапая на бумаге свое имя, осознал, что на бланке передачи ценностей написано "Личное имущество: Шери, маленькая серая кошка".  
А распорядился, конечно, не кто иной, как Бонд, Джеймс, 007, положение которого в МИ-6, очевидно, и в самом деле позволяло, ну, заставить парочку охранников доставить кошку и большую картонную коробку, похоже, кошачьих принадлежностей.  
"Как заботливо", – отрешенно подумал Тейлор, принимая коробку и переноску.  
К передней части переноски, которую охранник поставил на стол, крепилась маленькая записка. Повернув ее в пальцах, Тейлор увидел все тот же знакомый почерк: "Angry Birds" ей действительно нравится. Экран не поцарапала. То покрытие сработало идеально. 007".  
Тейлор тепло улыбнулся, бросил записку, склонился посмотреть на практически обезумевшую кошку и, решив, что в почтенных чертогах штаб-квартиры английской разведки "эй, кис-кис" будет кощунством, даже если говорить шепотом, просунул сквозь решетку палец и пошевелил им.  
Шери умильно зашипела и поцарапала его до крови. Тейлор отдернул руку, поморщился, сунул палец в рот и улыбнулся.  
– Понятно, почему ты ему ему понравилась, – сообщил он разгневанному существу.  
– Тебе нужно в медпункт?  
Обеспокоенный голос Айрис стал для Тейлора неожиданностью, он даже не заметил, что она стоит рядом.  
Он усмехнулся.  
– Нет, все в порядке, уверен, мой друг не послал бы больную.  
Она округлила глаза.  
– Твой… о, они… они обычно звонят в департамент Кью. Ну, значит, он всем доволен, так? Не жалуется?  
– О, жалобам его нет конца, – улыбнулся Тейлор и прочистил горло. – Ну, мне пора отмечаться и везти эту милашку домой.  
– Конечно. В этом нет необходимости, я тебя отмечу, езжай. Позаботься о ней, дай ему знать, что мы очень рады… что смогли… рады кошке, – с некоторым отчаянием в голосе произнесла она и замялась.  
– Айрис, в чем дело? – обеспокоенный не характерным для нее волнением, спросил Тейлор. В конце концов, она ведь так и стала здесь главной: мало что могло выбить ее из колеи. – Ты в порядке?  
– Все хорошо, все отлично, отлично, – она улыбнулась и заговорила чуть тише: – Рад "два нуля" – рады и мы. И вообще, помогу тебе донести все до машины. Ты на машине? Я же давала тебе парковочный талон? Или нужно попросить охрану тебя отвезти?  
Тейлор подавил желание проверить ее пульс.  
– Да, у меня есть парковочный талон, и я справлюсь, спасибо, – он и представить не мог, насколько неприятно будет оказаться запертым в машине с охранником и паникующим котенком. – До завтра.  
– О, если понадобится время, не торопись, пусть он... – неразборчиво ответила Айрис и вдруг залилась краской – ...она устроится.  
– Точно. Э, уверен, мне не придется брать ради Шери отгул, – попытался обнадежить ее он. – Я слышал, кошки ценят уединение и независимость. Так что…  
Она поспешно перебила его сдавленным шепотом: "Разумеется, я и слова не скажу, вы двое… э… хорошего вечера", – а потом развернулась и, не дожидаясь, пока он попрощается в ответ, направилась прямиком к себе в кабинет.  
"Как странно", – подумал Тейлор, приводя в порядок стол и выключая компьютер. Он знал, что работа Айрис сопряжена со стрессом, но никогда прежде не видел ее настолько… бессмысленно расстроенной. Правда, однажды при нем она швырнула в оператора клавиатуру – то еще было зрелище.  
Он надел куртку и перекинул через плечо ремень сумки. Сунуть под мышку на удивление тяжелую коробку с принадлежностями, не уронив переноску, было непросто, но у него получилось.  
Идя к парковке и стараясь не трясти вопящую зверюгу, он не мог сдержать широкую улыбку.  
"Angry Birds" у него пока не было, но он планировал загрузить приложение, как только доберется до дома.

ИЮЛЬ 2012

Боковое освещение предупреждающе мигнуло перед тем, как включиться на полную, давая время зажмуриться, чтобы не ослепило. Загорелись красные табло "НЕ СТРЕЛЯТЬ", и Бонд отошел от огневой позиции и стянул защитные наушники. На дальнем конце рубежа собралось полдюжины полевых агентов. Они оставили Бонда одного на позиции, ближайшей к двери.  
Он дал распорядителю знак, что отлучится на пять минут, и, получив в ответ кивок, вышел в коридор и нажал на быстром наборе девятку – цифру, когда-то бывшую в нем наименее важной.  
Он уже знал голосовое меню техподдержки наизусть. Что важнее, Тейлор подсказал ему, как совсем пропустить первую линию, что давало гораздо больший шанс соединиться напрямую. На этот раз не повезло, но он устроил сцену, потребовал оператора 4191, и звонок быстро перевели и поставили в очередь.  
Он сел на одну из скамей за дверью тира, переключился на наушник, чтобы не нужно было держать телефон, и стал слушать стоявшие на повторе слова, похоже, Даниэлы Марш десятилетней давности: "Ваш звонок будет обработан в порядке получения. Приносим наши извинения за задержку".  
Понравилась ли Тейлору Шери? Бонд на это надеялся. Он не мог завести кошку – при своем расписании он кактус-то завести не мог – но не собирался бросать ее в подземельях, а единственным, кому он посчитал возможным ее отдать, был Тейлор.  
Это… настораживало.  
Тут на линии появился Тейлор со своим вечным ответом:  
– Служба технической поддержки, Тейлор, оператор 4191. Это незащищенная линия. Чем могу помочь?  
– Как там Шери?  
В тишине щелкнула мышка: Майк запустил программу, которую использовал, чтобы их разговоры нельзя было отслеживать даже на незащищенной линии.   
– Она настоящая милашка. Начало не задалось, я собрался ложиться, закрыл дверь в спальню, а она на нее завыла, но мы довольно быстро договорились: ей можно спать у меня на голове, а я остаюсь при пальцах.  
Бонд ухмыльнулся и на мгновение отвлекся на мысль о том, как все-таки выглядит Майк Тейлор. Он намеренно избегал возможностей это разузнать, и такое с ним было впервые. Хотелось, чтобы хоть часть жизни не была подвержена влиянию МИ-6, пусть оно и лежало в основе их отношений.   
– Тебе следовало бы знать, что не стоит стоять между дамой и хорошими подушками, – сказал он не подумав и задался вопросом о том, какого черта мозг пытается понять из ответа Майка. Да нет, все он знал и быстро прикрылся, продолжив: – Зато теперь она довольна.  
Тейлор усмехнулся.  
– Это если бы у меня были хорошие подушки и я бы что-то знал о дамах. Она, похоже, действительно довольна, правда, после первого похода к ветеринару я пару дней боялся, что она прикончит меня во сне. Зато хорошо попрограммировал.  
Часть Бонда ухмыльнулась; все остальное попыталось отчитать себя за это, но Бонд никогда не был мастером подобных самоограничений.   
– А я-то считал, что безобиднее была только маска. По-моему, она и килограмма не весит.  
– Это килограмм ярости, и у такой маленькой красавицы не должно быть столько острых граней, – усмехнулся Тейлор. – Возможно, стоит вложиться в механическую мышку, чтобы ее занять. Или собрать мышку самому. Со стреляющими в случайных направлениях лазерами, за которыми можно гоняться, и с периодическими отвлекающими звуками. Не хочется, чтобы она скучала.  
Бонд с облегчением улыбнулся: они нашли общий язык. Кто его знал, вдруг все это время Тейлор выбрасывал приходившие от Бонда безделушки, неуместные и запрещенные рабочими правилами. Кое-какие из них были подарками, по крайней мере, те, что выходили за смехотворно низкий порог предельной годовой стоимости. По счастью, последние четыре семинара по этике Бонд благополучно прогулял и всегда мог сослаться на незнание об изменениях в правилах, случись Тейлору на него пожаловаться.  
А Тейлор не пожалуется. Сомнений в этом уже не оставалось.  
– Думаю, ей понравится, что ее так балуют, да и кому бы не понравилось? И потом, мы же не хотим, чтобы она ревновала ко мне из-за твоего планшета.  
– Ну, если она съест мышку, я, наверное, не стану разрабатывать новую, просто буду покупать ей на растерзание дешевые, но если ты сломаешь планшет, я определенно начну сначала, – Тейлор помолчал. – Если подумать, механическая мышка, возможно, все-таки не самая мудрая идея. Уверен, съеденные шестеренки с винтиками не пойдут ей на пользу. Интересно, правдив ли стереотип про моток пряжи?  
– Пряжа и нитки еще хуже, и мишура ей тоже противопоказана. Боюсь, твое Рождество только что стало скучным, – не подумав сказал Бонд и понял, что, вероятно, только что выдал, что читал о том, как держать дома кошку – кошку, которой у него не было.  
– Мишура – это не ко мне, как, собственно, и Рождество, пусть внезапное изменение моего образа жизни тебя не беспокоит, – усмехнулся Тейлор. – Значит, будет механическая мышка. Кстати, нет идей, как сделать так, чтобы она не бросалась на ноги всякий раз, когда я прохожу мимо? Совет бы пригодился. Она не будет заставать меня врасплох, когда подрастет, но сейчас просто прячется под диван и лежит там, готовая прыгать на все, что окажется в пределах досягаемости.  
Бонд расплылся в улыбке – и плевать, кто увидит.  
– Так держать, с первого взгляда понял, что она тебе идеально подойдет.  
– Злобный шипящий комочек, смертоносный бойцовый котенок, наверняка живший в черепе? Знаешь, подземелья – отличное место, чтобы спрятать тело. Может, на самом деле это котенок-убийца, который просто меня терпит, пока не найдется кто-нибудь получше. Если исчезну, причину ты знаешь.  
– Я тебя отыщу, – стараясь сдержать смех, ответил Бонд. – Просто задобри ее кошачьей мятой и "Angry Birds". Кошачью мяту можно даже такой маленькой, не бойся, я проверял. Пока еще может не понравиться, но вреда не причинит.  
– На почве "Angry Birds" мы сблизились, кстати, спасибо за новую дурную привычку, – засмеялся Тейлор. – С кошачьей мятой надо будет попробовать. Видео с обдолбанными спотыкающимися котами с "YouTube" меня всегда забавляли.  
– Обязательно сними и пришли мне ссылку.  
Интересно, можно ли было дать Тейлору адрес электронной почты? Бонд же был в списке адресатов? Честно говоря, он ни разу не проверял. Обычно письма от МИ-6 были для него не более чем головной болью, и почтовый ящик он настроил так, что большинство из них попадало прямиком в корзину.  
Хотелось спросить, лучше ли ему теперь спится. Хотелось спросить, оставил ли он имя Шери или выбрал другое. Хотелось обсудить все, о чем Бонд читал: микрочипы-маячки, причины не удалять когти, возможность приучить ее к поводку, если начать достаточно рано.  
Но мобильный телефон издал сигнал, который Бонд слышал только один-два раза в году – приоритетный вызов напрямую от М.  
– Мне нужно ответить на звонок, – он резко поднялся, стянул с шеи и бросил на скамейку защитные наушники и отправил следом желтоватые очки. – Возможно, пропаду надолго. Развлекайтесь.  
– Береги себя, Джеймс. Дай знать, если что-то понадобится. Буду слать забавные видео с Шери, если получится заснять что-то подходящее.  
Он улыбнулся. То, что Тейлор не стал менять имя, было иррационально приятно.  
– Спасибо, Майк, – произнес он, направляясь к лифту, секунду поколебавшись, завершил звонок, и линия переключилась на М. – 007 слушает.  
– У нас ЧП. Ты срочно нужен в Турции. Транспорт в пути, – серьезно сказала она. – Поднимайся на инструктаж.  
– Уже иду, мэм.

АВГУСТ 2012

Тейлору удалось вновь вернуться к ночным сменам. Придя на работу вечером в четверг, он сразу почувствовал, как изменилась атмосфера. С такими тревогой, раздражением и особой настороженностью он сталкивался лишь дважды, и тогда причиной было несчастье: в первый раз взрыв на базе С в Каире унес жизни трех полевых агентов и руководителя резидентуры, но пресса осталась в неведении, во второй – якобы случайно погиб курьер МИ-6, самолет которого упал над Индийским океаном.  
Витавшее тогда в воздухе напряжение до их зала определенно дошло, но единственным прямым эффектом стало снижение числа заявок и звонков. Айрис пустила по кругу бутылку виски, и они молча помянули коллег. То время Тейлор провел за работой, в мрачной тишине чиня принтеры и восстанавливая случайно удаленные файлы.  
Первым, что пришло в голову, было: "Джеймс на задании". Тейлор отправил ему видео с Шери, которую свела с ума лазерная указка, но ответа не последовало. Тогда его это не обеспокоило: Джеймс предупредил, что может исчезнуть.  
Теперь же внутри все упало, и самообладания хватило только на то, чтобы тихонько дойти до рабочего места, не требуя информации от случайно проходящих мимо людей.  
Стоило Тейлору сесть за стол, как поспешно подошла словно ожидавшая его Айрис.  
– Майк, не зайдешь на минутку? – напряженно попросила она, показывая на свой кабинет.  
– Конечно, – подавляя все не отпускавшее беспокойство, ответил он. Может, в копировальной комнате случился жуткий взрыв тонера? Сейчас он в кои-то веки не отказался бы от подобной нудной работенки, просто чтобы отвлечься.  
Айрис завела его в кабинет и закрыла дверь – дурной знак. Хуже того, она открыла висевший над картотекой стенной шкаф и взяла оттуда стакан и бутылку виски, которую он так боялся увидеть. Наполнив стакан, она поставила его на стол перед Тейлором и вместо того, чтобы занять свое кресло, села на второй стул для посетителей лицом к нему.  
– Боюсь, произошло несчастье, Майк. Вы с 007, Джеймсом Бондом… пару недель назад он подарил тебе ту кошку…  
О боже, нет.  
Тейлор протянул руку и одним обжигающим глотком осушил стакан.  
– Он ведь не мертв?  
Напряженное лицо Айрис стало печальным.  
– Мне жаль, Майк, агенты Ронсон и Бонд… – она замялась и отвела взгляд.  
Умом Тейлор понимал, что в определенном смысле дружба с полевым агентом, реальная привязанность к одному из них – страшный мазохизм. Их не бывало неделями, они лезли в жуткие, дико опасные ситуации, и всегда существовала вероятность, что живыми они уже не вернутся. Но Тейлор говорил себе, что они с Джеймсом не совсем друзья, не в строгом смысле слова: они ни разу не встречались, а объединяли их только периодические звонки, в основе большинства из которых лежало то, что Тейлор помогал Джеймсу решить техническую проблему. По сути своей эти разговоры, несмотря на обмен веселыми подначками, служили сугубо практическим целям.  
Только сейчас, сидя за столом у Айрис, он не чувствовал себя человеком, узнавшим о смерти коллеги или даже знакомого. Тоска была ему не в новинку, и он знал: это она.  
На него навалилась тяжесть утраты драгоценного друга.  
– Ох, – выдавил он.  
– Мне так жаль, – она неловко потянулась похлопать его по руке. – Почему бы тебе не уйти на выходные пораньше? Поезжай домой и… Ну, боюсь, службы не будет. По агенту Ронсону – да, но "два нуля"... – она покачала головой. – Не… Думаю, в ВМС могут что-то сделать, и М что-то написала для их журнала… – она замолчала, словно поняв, что лучше от ее слов не становится. – Мне жаль.  
– Честно говоря, я и не знал, что он служил в ВМС. Моряк, значит, – опустив взгляд на руки, безучастно произнес Тейлор. Ему подумалось, что не дело это – отпускать его с работы пораньше. У Джеймса наверняка было полно друзей, если бы всех отпустили, могли бы возникнуть сложности. – Я останусь, слишком многие пытаются доделать проекты.  
Мгновение помолчав, Айрис кивнула.  
– Конечно, но если понадобится… или если просто возникнет желание посидеть здесь несколько минут, дверь будет открыта.  
Она неуверенно поднялась. Тейлор тоже встал.  
– Ну, пойду к себе, спасибо, – ему почему-то казалось, что сейчас очень важно не отходить от телефона. А вдруг они ошиблись? А вдруг Джеймс позвонит, вдруг ему будет нужна помощь? А вдруг… Он покачал головой, налил себе еще полстакана и вновь повернулся к двери. – Спасибо, Айрис.  
Она еще раз печально кивнула и отпустила его.


	7. Chapter 7

АВГУСТ 2012

Тейлор пришел домой как в тумане. Он зашел, запер дверь и не сразу понял, почему квартира кажется такой пустой. Джеймс здесь никогда не был. По-другому было и на работе, когда он сидел и слушал разговоры о стандартных проблемах второй линии – сбоящих драйверах и отваливающихся базах.  
Тут до Тейлора дошло: Шери не бросилась ему на ноги, как делала каждый вечер в эти три недели, каждый раз, когда он возвращался домой.  
– Шери, – вдруг охваченный беспокойством, позвал Тейлор. Он и так потерял сегодня друга, если и с Шери что-то стряслось? Сбросив обувь и кинув на пол сумку с курткой, он позвал вновь, с еще большей тревогой: – Шери!  
Едва пройдя из коридора в гостиную, он заметил этот комочек серого меха: Шери сидела на кофейном столике, играя в гляделки с мобильным телефоном. На волне облегчения Тейлор пересек комнату, подхватил протестующую кошку и почесал между ушами, чтобы ее успокоить.   
– Ну и денек ты выбрала, чтобы сменить привычки, – со стоном прошептал он, нежно целуя шелковую голову.  
В конце концов она выпустила когти, настаивая на том, чтобы спуститься, Тейлор бросил ее обратно на стол, и она снова принялась пялиться на телефон. Тот вдруг завибрировал, экран загорелся, и то, как Шери распушилась и злобно на него зашипела, показалось бы забавным, не осознай он вдруг, что телефон-то чужой.  
Тейлор уставился на него, не представляя, кто мог его здесь оставить. Никаких заявок на обслуживание он не подавал, так что этот вариант представлялся маловероятным, да и из бездельника-арендодателя кандидат был не лучше.  
При попытке поднять телефон выяснилось, что он заряжается, более того, зарядка не помещалась, и диван сдвинули на два дюйма в сторону.  
Слишком расстроенный из-за Джеймса, чтобы по-настоящему разозлиться в связи с вторжением, он сел и нажал на кнопку включения, посмотреть, не выйдет ли вычислить владельца.  
Телефон, неплохой "Андроид", не был запаролен и разблокировался от прикосновения. Вибрация оказалась сигналом о получении голосового сообщения. Владелец указан не был – нашлись только часы, список контактов, голосовая почта и текстовые сообщения.  
Охваченный любопытством, Тейлор первым делом проверил контакты. Там оказалось всего два имени без фамилий – Алек и Джеймс.  
Телефон едва не выпал из руки, задрожавшей от наплыва адреналина.  
006\. Алек. 007. Джеймс.  
Он перешел в голосовую почту и запустил единственное сообщение, пока не передумал. Голос принадлежал, увы, не Джеймсу:   
– Если слушаешь это где-то кроме своей квартиры, немедленно останови запись и езжай домой, слушай только там, – голос умолк, но длительность сообщения была полных две минуты. С бешено колотящимся сердцем Тейлор стал ждать, и после жутко долгой паузы голос продолжил: – Ладно, буду считать, что ты в безопасности, ну или телефон у кого-то другого, а тогда нам всем так и так крышка. Первым делом я должен сказать, что Джеймс жив. Направлюсь к нему, как только смогу исчезнуть, но он хотел, чтобы сначала я проверил твою квартиру и оставил тебе это. Ему нужно… время, наверное. Он сказал, объяснит подробнее, когда я приеду, но тебе от этого ни жарко ни холодно. Да, он говорил, что ты можешь звонить, но, пожалуйста, не наседай. Его совсем недавно подстрелили, и он еще не оправился. Что касается меня, он хотел, чтобы ты знал: понадобится что-то по работе – просто свяжись со мной. Контактная информация есть в этом телефоне, только не выноси его из квартиры. Найди для него укромное место. Я проверил квартиру на подслушивающие устройства, и в данный момент она чиста. С тобой все должно быть в порядке. Последнее, я должен сказать, что ему жаль, что это должно было случиться. Не хочешь звонить – просто выброси телефон. Он надеется, что ты оставишь кошку или найдешь ей хороший дом. Кстати, злобная маленькая шельма, никакая цепная собака не нужна. Он не просил говорить, но это, возможно, давно уже назревало, ты просто полегче с ним, ладно? На полевой работе тяжело, время от времени вырваться нужно любому.  
На этом сообщение резко оборвалось.  
Тейлор в полнейшем недоумении уставился на телефон.  
– Черт бы побрал этих дурацких шпионов! – воскликнул он и бросил телефон на стол. Сидевшая у его ноги Шери вскочила и распушила хвост. – Какого хрена, Джеймс?!  
Он пошел на кухню за собственной бутылкой виски, американского, чуть послаще, на его вкус – как конфеты. Чтобы немного успокоиться, понадобился большой глоток прямо из горла. Он был только рад жару в горле и груди.  
Тейлор закрыл глаза и мысленно переслушал сообщение. Сперва он переварил тот факт, что Джеймса подстрелили. Из пистолета ли, из винтовки ли – ранение должно было причинять адскую боль, даже если пуля не задела ни один из досадно важных органов, теснящихся под кожей. Он начал быстрый расчет вероятности получить пулю и не повредить ни одной кости, кровеносного сосуда, внутренних органов и так далее, но вскоре бросил это занятие как чересчур угнетающее.  
Джеймса подстрелили. Кто-то стрелял в Джеймса. Это плохо. Он сделал еще глоток и постарался дышать спокойно.  
Когда прошли ужас, страх и ярость от первого факта, Тейлор перешел ко второму. Джеймс решил отдохнуть от МИ-6 – судя по сообщению от Алека, весьма вероятно, что с концами. Если Джеймс, дурак такой, думал, что Тейлор избавится от кошки, это определенно ни о чем хорошем не говорило. Как будто мысль вообще могла прийти ему в голову. Желание отдохнуть Тейлор понимал – он не понимал, почему нельзя было это сделать, сперва подлечившись в медслужбе, а потом уйдя в обязательный отпуск, на который агенты любили жаловаться, но обычно все равно брали.  
Наконец Тейлор перешел к третьему и последнему: из всех людей, из всех возможных вариантов Джеймс связался с ним, Майком Тейлором, ботаником из техподдержки. Он поручил своему приятелю, такому же полевому агенту, проверить квартиру, оставить сообщение и линию связи с ними обоими на случай, если Тейлор захочет позвонить. Ему уделили немало внимания. Более того, ему очень доверились, посчитав, что он просто не развернется и не сообщит руководству МИ-6. Предположение, что он выбросит телефон вместо звонка Джеймсу, немного обижало, но Тейлор закрыл на это глаза: ну, пулевое ранение, стресс.  
Тейлор вернулся в гостиную с виски и сел на диван. К счастью, телефон не пострадал от его гнева: экран был цел, ничего не отвалилось. Он глотнул еще разок – в кончики пальцев и виски уже дало – и набрал Джеймса. Номер высветился международный, с незнакомым кодом страны.  
Голос Джеймса, пусть даже заспанный, хриплый и осипший, он узнал сразу.  
– Да?  
– Черт возьми, Джеймс, ну ты меня и напугал, – в голове раздались слова Алека про "полегче с ним", и Тейлор глубоко вздохнул. – Ты в порядке?  
– Для мертвеца? – без обиняков поинтересовался тот. – Все будет нормально, меня не в первый раз подстрелили. В третий.  
– По-моему, от повторения такие вещи легче не становятся. Ты правда в порядке?  
– Учитывая, что случилось? – сипло усмехнулся Джеймс. – Лучше всех, только слушай, Майк, будет плохо, по-настоящему плохо. Ты должен быть осторожен.  
Тейлор был всего лишь оператором техподдержки. Интересно, помнил ли Джеймс в таком состоянии, что вообще-то он не из департамента Кью. Как бы ему ни нравилось делать вид, будто он лучше или выше их, это было не так, но напоминать не имело смысла.  
– Хочешь рассказать? Чем я могу помочь?  
– Просто береги себя. Что-то происходит. Мы все на прицеле, Майк, полевые агенты особенно, но возможно, что и все, – он сделал глубокий вдох и тихо продолжил: – Проклятие, этот раунд мы проиграли. Пропала информация, которой пропадать нельзя, – имена, действующие агенты, и не только наши. Там все союзники, черт бы их побрал.  
Тейлор сглотнул.  
– Какой гений придумал собрать в одном месте такие данные? Боже, Джеймс, это их пристрелить надо, а не тебя, – он еще разок быстро глотнул из бутылки. – Ты можешь сказать что-то, что поможет вернуть их или защитить МИ-6?  
– Теперь надо искать физически. Кто-то должен их вернуть, только… черт, ума не приложу, – на фоне раздался характерный звук зажигалки, а потом резкая затяжка. – Как кто-то мог про них узнать? Может, от крота, может, нет. Данные были в ноутбуке, на жестком диске. В одном из наших ноутбуков.  
– Когда тебя послали за данными, речь шла о ноутбуке или о чем-то еще? Ноутбук все время был у МИ-6?  
– Он был в Турции. Операцией руководит Ронсон, глава местной резидентуры. Послышалась еще одна затяжка и негромкое проклятие.  
Сердце сжалось. Айрис сказала, что, по информации МИ-6, погибли и Бонд, и Ронсон. Мог ли выжить и второй? Сказать что-то язык не поворачивался. Новой информации у него не было, и Тейлору не хотелось расстраивать его еще сильнее.  
Когда Бонд заговорил снова, его голос стал еще более хриплым:  
– Стамбул открывает все двери, подкупают все и всех. Он сообщил, что ноутбук движется, и перехватил его, но до него добрались, жесткий диск забрали.  
– Хорошо, я посмотрю, чем могу помочь, но я всего лишь оператор техподдержки, так что не… – Тейлор покачал головой. – Уверен, весь МИ-6 на это бросили. Ты отдыхай, поправляйся.  
Хотелось убедить Джеймса вернуться, но он промолчал. Этот хрип его беспокоил.  
– Я почти два дня пролежал без сознания, – Джеймс опять затянулся. Стоило ли курить с огнестрельным ранением? – Здесь поздно. Собираешься ложиться?  
– Да какое там, – совершенно безрадостно усмехнулся Тейлор. – Думаю, меня ждет работа. Если разберусь со всем этим, вернешься?  
Джеймс не ответил сразу. Он вздохнул и затих, да так, что на фоне стал различим какой-то слабый звук. Несколько долгих секунд спустя Тейлор понял, что это шум прибоя, ритмичный и более мягкий, чем от фонтана.  
– Виделся с Алеком? Поговорили? – негромко спросил Джеймс.  
Что ж, вот и ответ. Тейлор не знал, кто дал ему право расстраиваться, учитывая, что они и не встречались-то ни разу, но даже останься они с Джеймсом на связи, прошлое было не вернуть, и он это понимал.   
– Ох, ладно.  
Немного погодя Джеймс неуверенно сказал:  
– Я тебя потерял? Я на… да чтоб я знал. Какое-то обезболивающее. Ты же в курсе, чем я занимаюсь?  
Джеймс был полевым агентом. И работал на МИ-6. Разумеется, Тейлор знал и это, и то, что это значит, и вместо ответа постарался сделать голос пободрее и спросил:  
– Планшет выжил или собрать тебе новый?  
– Пули прошли над карманом, но планшет теперь в реке. Желания за ним нырять никакого, ехать – тоже. Дорога сюда и так отняла достаточно времени.  
– Ну, сделать его водонепроницаемым мне в голову не пришло, так что это все равно было бы бесполезно, но в следующей версии можно исправить. Хочешь попросить о еще каких-то улучшениях, пока передо мной чистый лист?  
– Та игра, черт бы ее побрал, – чуть усмехнулся Джеймс, – на этом телефоне ее нет. Здесь вообще ничего нет, так что не пытайся писать, пока Алек не привезет мне замену. Вы поговорили?  
– Он оставил голосовое сообщение. На предоплаченном телефоне, который положил у меня в квартире. Чертовы шпионы, – не смог не добавить он. – Ему повезло, что Шери такая маленькая. Судя по всему, ей не очень-то понравилось, когда он ко мне вломился.  
– Умница, – с гордостью сказал Бонд. – А ты сам в порядке? Будешь осторожен?  
– Нормально, все будет нормально.  
Он подумал добавить, что всегда может позвонить Алеку, но не стал из-за международного номера. Он встал с дивана и подошел к столу. В департаменте Кью наверняка было крутое оборудование, но судя по увиденному в техподдержке, его собственное было в сто раз лучше. Он заколебался при мысли о том, чтобы отслеживать из дома, а не с работы, но поборол идею подождать. Хотелось знать, какого черта происходит.  
– Когда планшет будет готов, отдать его Алеку или подготовить к отправке куда-то по почте?  
Глубоко затянувшись в последний раз, Джеймс ответил:  
– Я вернусь. Я всегда возвращаюсь. Может, жизнь меня ничему не учит, – он рассмеялся, резко и зло. – Алек надолго не задержится, он заноза в заднице и не поверит, что я жив, пока сам не увидит, вот и все. Я попросил его за тобой присматривать. Э, высокий, на несколько дюймов выше меня, зеленые глаза, светлые волосы, плохо бреется, выглядит так, словно ему платят за то, что он тягает железо.  
– Джеймс, я не в курсе, какого ты роста, – негромко напомнил Тейлор, – по какой-то странной причине – сейчас даже и не знаю, почему, – мы так ни разу и не встретились.  
Он всегда говорил себе, что это из-за работы Джеймса и его собственной неспособности придерживаться стабильного расписания и всегда приходить в одно и то же время. Теперь отговорка казалась убогой.  
– Ну а я не в курсе, какого роста ты, – в голосе Бонда сквозило странное самодовольство по этому поводу. – Я не мухлевал, а мог, между прочим. Все твое личное дело – вот оно. Но я не стал, потому что хоть одна вещь в моей жизни не будет связана с чертовым МИ-6.   
Тейлор покачал головой. Проверить дело, к которому по праву имеешь доступ, не означало смухлевать, в отличие от того, чтобы взломать дело Джеймса, но он этого не сказал. И, разумеется, все эти… отношения? Дружба? Клоунада – причиной всему была их работа на МИ-6, но он не сказал и этого. И вообще, вместо него заговорил алкоголь.  
– Ужин. Когда вернешься. Отдам планшет, если поужинаешь со мной.  
Конечно, сказав это, он тут же запаниковал. Меньше всего хотелось отпугнуть Джеймса. Представить его гомофобом было трудно, но все же, возможно, он выразился не лучшим образом.   
– Я хотел сказать…  
– К черту это, – резко ответил Джеймс, и Тейлор пал духом. – Наша девочка тоже должна поучаствовать. Принесу что-нибудь к тебе. Кошкам можно дим-сам? Узнай. Или курицу терияки. Курицу все едят, даже вегетарианцы, это же чертова курица. Боже, ты ведь не вегетарианец?  
Тейлор рассмеялся от облегчения и того, какую чушь понес Джеймс.   
– Я не вегетарианец. Курица терияки отлично подойдет – для всех нас.  
– Хорошо. Она в порядке? Выросла хоть немного?  
– Да, но по большей части стала длиннее и тоньше. Не сразу привыкла к кошачьему корму, какое-то время ела только тунца из банки. Избалованное чудище. Сейчас она становится спокойнее: за день пускает мне всего пару унций крови.  
На фоне что-то хрустнуло.  
– Лазерный прицел. Наводишь на незваного гостя – не ослепишь, так она на него бросится и выцарапает глаза.  
– Ты сейчас попытался использовать как оружие котенка? – засмеялся Тейлор в основном потому, что это было нетрудно представить.  
– Это моя работа, Майк, – сонно ответил Бонд, – я чертов убийца.  
– Котенок-убийца, я так и знал.


	8. Chapter 8

НОЯБРЬ 2012

Работа в техподдержке делала Майка Тейлора практически невидимкой.  
Айрис, возможно, из сочувствия к его "горю" начала нагружать его новыми обязанностями, хотя он тщательно следил, чтобы продуктивность едва-едва не дотягивала до повышения. Майк кропотливо рассчитал идеальный путь к построению ничем не примечательной карьеры – и все пошло под откос из-за самоубийства, инсценированного его… кем бы он ни был.  
Впрочем, это было полезно. Как ведущего специалиста его отправляли на то, что Айрис называла "полевыми вызовами", а все остальные – "редкими вылазками за пределы чертового загона". Новый пропуск давал доступ во всяческие удивительные места. Так и подмывало пару раз отклониться от курса, но за использованием пропусков следили.  
Собственно, следили за всем, от дверей и средств связи до системы регулирования микроклимата, атмосферного давления, горячего водоснабжения и освещения с датчиками движения. Почти бесчисленные сигналы стекались со всего этого умного здания на стоявший где-то компьютер, правда, Майк не представлял, где именно.  
От мысли бросало в дрожь.  
Это было не столько чувство, что Большой Брат из "1984" смотрит на тебя, сколько оставшийся отголосок предупреждения Джеймса: взломанная компьютерная система, скверные протоколы безопасности и здание, собирающее информацию о своих обитателях, от уборщиков, получающих чистящие средства, до самой легендарной главы МИ-6 М, получающей новую чашку чая.  
Тейлор знал: информация – оружие не хуже пистолета, даже лучше. С правильной информацией на руках он мог в деталях выстроить человеческую жизнь – или вычистить ее из всех систем мира и стереть человека так основательно, как никогда не сотрет простая смерть.  
Так что он согласился на повышение до ведущего специалиста и стал смотреть в оба. Он подмечал расположение камер и датчиков. Он начал выведывать, в каких раковинах смесители управляются датчиками движения, а не вентилями, и в каких комнатах вентиляция не включается, пока кто-нибудь не зайдет.  
А снова сидя за своим рабочим столом, он начал наблюдать – просто наблюдать – за приливами и отливами внутреннего трафика по мере прихода и ухода людей, за волнами данных с пиком в половине десятого утра и еще одним в три часа дня. За полуденным наплывом следовало глубокое затишье: есть в столовой частенько было по меньшей мере рискованно, и люди выходили пообедать.  
Имея данные за два месяца, Тейлор мог точно обрисовать МИ-6, что называется, описать один день из жизни, и для этого требовался лишь доступ к сети. Чтобы собрать воедино разведданные такого рода, команде кротов понадобилось бы несколько месяцев расползаться по разным департаментам и наблюдать с записными книжками и часами в руках – и они все равно не узнали бы, что Билл Таннер, начальник управления персонала, пьет только кофе, а М – только чай, так что в офисе руководства есть и электрический чайник, и кофемашина.  
Единственным недостатком новых обязанностей было то, что он мог работать только днем. По крайней мере, стабильное расписание было лучше для самочувствия Шери и давало Джеймсу неизменный временной период, в течение которого Тейлора гарантированно можно застать дома. Он взял за правило всегда приходить не позже шести, даже если это означало необходимость заказывать доставку вместо того, чтобы купить ужин где-то по дороге с работы. Джеймс начал отвечать на эту его привычку ежевечерними звонками в шесть часов пять минут. Иногда эти звонки длились несколько минут, иногда – несколько часов, пока не приходилось ставить телефоны с почти севшими аккумуляторами на зарядку.  
На следующий день после одного из таких затяжных звонков Тейлор, зевая, размышлял о том, что в обеде было маловато кофеина и многовато сахара. Трехчасовой упадок сил здорово по нему ударил, так что, как ни манил лифт, он пошел по лестнице. Да и вообще, он стал избегать лифтов. Те тоже управлялись компьютером, а Тейлор в последнее время слишком много думал о том, как управляла "Муравейником" Красная Королева (в отличие от RQOS, автоуборщики которой, очевидно, славились периодическим проявлением стайного поведения как способа контролировать среду).  
Он бежал по лестнице, перескакивая через одну ступеньку, и, почувствовав вибрацию, сначала подумал на послеобеденный дурман и решил, что надо будет поесть шоколада или еще чего-нибудь, чтобы повысить уровень сахара в крови.  
Затем здание словно пошатнулось, навалилось давление, в ушах зазвенело, все звуки отдалились. Он ухватился за перила и резко сел. Ноутбук в сумке на плече ударился о край лестницы, и на безумное мгновение Тейлор забеспокоился, не раскололся ли корпус, прежде чем осознать, что звон в голове был взрывом – взрывом, которого хватило, чтобы потрясти все здание.  
Это точно не означало ничего хорошего.  
Первой мыслью было, как бы лучше выбраться и выяснить, какого черта происходит. Кто-то должен был знать, может, служба безопасности. Но тут в памяти всплыли брошюры из серии "Защита и безопасность", и он осознал, что оказался в весьма завидном положении: на лестнице и с ноутбуком, подключенным к сети. Не было места безопаснее, чтобы установить, в чем дело.  
Он по-турецки сел на ближайшей лестничной площадке и ненадолго занес пальцы над телефоном, прежде чем достать компьютер. Он пока ничего не знал, а делать международный звонок на неизвестный номер, когда служба безопасности, вероятно, на пределе бдительности, было бы крайне неблагоразумно, так что вместо этого Тейлор запустил терминал, чтобы подключиться к локальной сети.  
За два месяца наблюдения он прочувствовал ее ритм. Сейчас у него на глазах смещались потоки данных: люди бежали из здания, подскочил трафик от входов-выходов. Отключались системы; в одних случаях это было хорошо, как с механизмом сохранения целостности данных, в других – плохо, как с файрволами.  
– Это вряд ли, – пробормотал он, открывая папки со своими самыми мощными программами для обеспечения сетевой безопасности. Первым делом он нацелился на области с высоким уровнем риска – офис руководства, арсенал и серверы с данными аналитиков. Тейлор невольно впечатлился, смотря, как быстро разрушаются протоколы обеспечения безопасности портов. Кто бы за этим ни стоял, он был хорош. Он был гениален. Он проходил сквозь противодействующие программы как нож сквозь масло, сочетая грубую силу вроде атак переполнения буфера и невыявленные бреши в системе безопасности.  
Что имело смысл, только если кто-то либо сам их туда внедрил, либо знал систему как свои пять пальцев, либо и то, и другое.  
Впрочем, сосредоточиться на этой мысли не было времени: он полностью погрузился в задачу систематического противодействия. Это было почти как танец – предвидеть, куда ударит хакер, и убить вирусы с червями, пока те не нанесли урон.  
А Тейлор знал, что это один хакер. Один-единственный человек на том конце протоколов безопасности МИ-6, пытающийся его погубить. Гениальный, конечно, но настолько самонадеянный, что и не думает, будто кому-то в МИ-6 под силу его остановить.  
И какое же это было наслаждение – доказывать, что он ошибается.

Убаюканный неторопливым ритмом жизни на побережье Эгейского моря, Бонд погряз в самой странной рутине за всю свою, безусловно, странную жизнь. По утрам он лениво плавал в еще теплой, несмотря на близящийся конец года, воде. Иногда он выбирался из постели только к полудню, но все равно не меньше часа качался на волнах, давая ласковой глади смягчить боль плохо заживших ран и старых гематом. Знакомые с черного рынка снабжали его кодеином и другими опиатами – смотря что получалось провезти в Грецию – а взамен он покупал их молчание, да и не только их, угощая всех в местном баре, одном из домиков на пляже.  
Чему-то в нем очень нравилось в этой грязной дыре на задворках Средиземноморья. Каждый день он ел только что поджаренную рыбу, которая всего за полчаса до этого еще была жива, пил узо и думал просто сидеть на пляже и надираться до потемнения в глазах, а каждый вечер с наступлением темноты обнаруживал, что возвращается в хибару, которую теперь зовет домом, чтобы поговорить по телефону.  
Идиотизм. Он влюбился в голос и выдуманный образ, в кого-то, кого даже ни разу не видел, пока была возможность – а теперь ее не стало. Нельзя было даже попросить одну из тех жутких фотографий в зеркале: здесь не водилось таких тарифов. Аналоговая связь уже была удачей.  
Когда раздражение становилось нестерпимым, он вешал трубку и находил, кого трахнуть, или напивался и играл в дурацкие барные игры, пока не отключался там же, в хижине с ее разномастными стульями и шатающимися табуретами. Владелец на нем озолотился, во всяком случае, по здешним меркам, так что он неизменно просыпался с накинутой на плечи ветровкой и нетронутыми карманами.  
В этот тоскливый день он очнулся в баре с похмельем, которое довело бы до самоубийства и святого, и остаточными воспоминаниями о том, как был страшно зол и напился, чтобы забыть об искушении сделать что-нибудь потрясающе глупое, скажем, спросить у Майка, что на нем надето. Это было первое, что пришло в голову при звуке скрипящих пружин около полуночи по лондонскому времени.  
На барной стойке под перевернутым стаканом сидел в западне скорпион.  
Твою мать.  
Он отыскал пару банкнот и помахал ими в сторону весьма состоятельного бармена, пытавшегося подмести пол от песка. Бонд не представлял, зачем он заморачивается. Вероятно, от безделья. Видит бог, мытьем стаканов он себя не утруждал.  
Впрочем, Бонду уже было все равно. Он взял пару таблеток кодеина, плеснул в стакан, запил их и подумал, что надо бы попросить бармена выбить из-под него стул в следующий раз, когда он заснет за стойкой: хотя бы будет спать на спине. Не так больно.  
Он неохотно взглянул на себя в зеркало: краше в гроб кладут. Лучше было оставаться здесь, в Греции, где можно было умереть странным иностранцем. Он собирался воскреснуть через пару недель, недели превратились в месяц, месяц – в еще более долгий срок, и как ни хотелось чему-то в нем все-таки посмотреть на Тейлора, как ни хотелось сходить на то дурацкое свидание с ним, курицей и кошкой, не было желания, чтобы Тейлор смотрел на него, и с каждым днем становилось хуже.  
Он отвернулся от своего отражения, когда сознания коснулся американский английский:  
– ...описывается как масштабный теракт в сердце Лондона. Никто пока не взял на себя ответственность за то, что источники называют вероятной кибератакой на британскую секретную службу.  
Бонд перестал дышать.  
Он поднялся, кажется, впервые в жизни твердо встал на ноги и повернулся.  
– Предварительные отчеты с места происшествия говорят о шести погибших и множестве раненых. Пострадавших развезли по окрестным больницам в течение нескольких минут после взрыва.  
Экран телевизора делили между собой изображения Вольфа Блитцера и Леголенда. Из места, где некогда располагался кабинет М, валил дым. Она в равной степени заслужила преданность и ненависть со стороны Бонда, но в кои-то веки первым на ум пришло иное имя.  
Тейлор.


	9. Chapter 9

НОЯБРЬ 2012

Тейлор нервно крутил в руках мобильный телефон – личный, указанный в деле как основная контактная информация, не Тот Самый Телефон. Он уже знал номер Джеймса наизусть, подмывало позвонить, да духу не хватало. Больница кишела безопасниками МИ-6 и медиками, в основном раздававшими кислородные маски и пластыри. Поймав на себе резкий взгляд медсестры весьма устрашающего вида, он снова поднес маску к лицу и сделал вдох.  
И надо же было настолько глупо… Он отключился, надышавшись дыма, и еще слава богу, что на лестничной площадке, а не на пролете, а когда его вытащили, ноутбук остался – ноутбук, выданный МИ-6, ноутбук, на котором он авторизовался под своей учетной записью, ноутбук, на котором был запущен и благополучно работал набор крайне незаконных программ. И даже если аккумулятор сел, достаточно было включить ноутбук в сеть, чтобы увидеть, чем Тейлор занимался.  
Хотелось домой. Хотелось позвонить Джеймсу. Он глотнул еще прохладного, головокружительно чистого кислорода и задумался о том, как бы половчее сбежать.  
Услышав свое имя, он очень понадеялся, что это дежурный врач. Последний осмотр – и свободен, так ведь?  
Он положил кислородную маску, встал со скрипучего пластикового стула и, оглядываясь в поисках позвавшего, громко сказал:  
– Тейлор здесь.  
И тут же пожалел об этом радостном согласии: на месте врача в успокаивающем белом халате оказался боец МИ-6 в укрепленной форме. У него даже был какой-то автомат на груди. В несколько широких шагов он подошел и поинтересовался:  
– Майкл Тейлор, ТП4191?  
Приступ кашля был совершенно неподдельным, просто легкие засбоили от накатившей паники. Беспокойство во взгляде охранника слегка успокаивало – но только слегка.   
– Прошу прощения, – прокашлявшись, со слабой улыбкой сказал он. Смысла сопротивляться не было, попробуй он сбежать, его бы просто пристрелили, а он уже достаточно наобщался с Джеймсом, чтобы знать, как это неприятно. – Да, это я.  
Вместо ответа охранник прижал к уху палец и произнес:  
– Нашли его, сэр, везем к вам, – и, в упор посмотрев на Тейлора, продолжил: – Пожалуйста, идите со мной.  
Чудно, его арестовали, но вежливо. Ну или задержали, права-то никто не зачитывал. Впрочем, МИ-6 это и не нужно, не так ли? Можно просто затащить его в какой-нибудь подземный бункер или на секретный склад и пристрелить. Вспомнилась шутка Джеймса насчет камер под землей, только вот улыбнуться ей не вышло. Джеймс хорошо проводил время в Греции, помощи все же не предвиделось. Тейлор пал духом.  
Его привели к черному внедорожнику на стоянке для машин скорой. Тонированные стекла, толстые шины, вероятно, бронированный – восхитительно. Он послушно залез назад, приятно удивившись тому, что никто не сел рядом. Его не обыскали, не надели наручники, не отобрали телефон.  
"Алек", – подумал он, но не захотел раскрывать карты и принялся ждать.  
Его попросили застегнуть ремень безопасности, так что он оказался прикован за спиной у охранника, устроившегося на переднем пассажирском сиденье. Боковые стекла были затемнены, но над плечом у него виднелся кусочек лобового стекла.  
Вскоре машина погрузилась во тьму, и Тейлору вновь вспомнились те подземные камеры. Это была не парковка, а в казавшийся бесконечным тоннель. Вдобавок за рулем сидел еще один боец, и ехал он как под обстрелом. Свет фар отражался от изгибающейся кирпичной кладки в каких-то дюймах от боков машины, и Тейлор не раз вздрагивал на резких поворотах, когда внедорожник едва не обтирал стену.  
Они выехали на открытое пространство и затормозили перед дверью цвета мрака, одновременно и черной, и коричневой, и зеленой. Боец с пассажирского сиденья вышел и открыл Тейлору дверь.  
– Сюда.  
Тейлор вылез, размышляя о том, не идет ли безропотно навстречу смерти, и тут его прошил небольшой разряд раздражения: он вел себя как трус. Ему было нечего бояться. Да, он нарушил правила, но спас жизни. Он спас всех остальных в МИ-6.  
Пусть не с облегчением, но с чувством собственной правоты он пошел за бойцом по тоннелю, от которого в любых других обстоятельствах был бы в восторге: он обожал исследовать старые развалины. Сейчас же он просто сосредоточился на том, чтобы сохранить тот хрупкий стержень решимости и не дать ему раствориться, как туман.  
Его привели к чему-то вроде бункера времен Второй мировой войны, почти такому же, как в эпизоде "Доктора Кто" с Уинстоном Черчиллем. Здесь было неприятно холодно и влажно, и он дважды кашлянул, но затем постарался сдержаться: эхо оглушало.  
– Тейлор? – на сей раз заговорил несколько задерганного вида мужчина в очень хорошем костюме, стоявший на балконе на уровне середины стены. Он показал на кирпичную лестницу у дальнего конца балкона: – Поднимайтесь. С лестницей справитесь?  
Ну, его не заковали в цепи с кандалами или как там называются эти оковы из антуража застенок – еще один хороший знак.   
– Э, – хрипло начал он, – думаю, да, но надеюсь, у вас под рукой найдется кислород на случай приступа кашля.  
Тейлор начал медленно подниматься по лестнице. Мужчина в костюме наблюдал за ним терпеливо, без злости. С каждой секундой положение казалось все лучше и лучше.   
Мужчина протянул ему руку:  
– Билл Таннер, начальник управления персонала.  
Тейлор не сумел скрыть удивление.  
– Сэр? Чем могу помочь?  
Он представлял, в чем может быть дело, но намеренно не обращал внимания на то, как внутри все сжалось, пока страхи еще не подтвердились.  
– Заходите.  
С рукопожатием в качестве предлога Таннер провел его через двойные двери. Пространство за ними, возможно, когда-то было большой кладовой или хранилищем. Его разделили на две комнаты с двумя рабочими столами тонким алюминиевым профилем, на один из листов которого опирался исписанный маркировочными карандашами кусок оргстекла. За передним столом сидела женщина в возрасте с покрасневшими глазами, мрачным лицом, заклеенными пластырем руками и в перепачканном сажей пиджаке с порванной манжетой. Все ее внимание было устремлено на ноутбук.   
Таннер провел Тейлора в дальний "кабинет".  
– Э, так, присаживайтесь, – показал он на единственный стул, а сам, задавая сюрреалистично неформальный тон, оперся на стол, полусидя на нем и покачивая ногой. – Ранены?  
Тейлор обошел стол и остановился в нерешительности, узнав ноутбук с красующимся на крышке инвентарным номером техподдержки.   
– Наглотался дыма, немного першит в горле, но больше ничего.  
Получилось хрипло и скрипуче, но Таннера это, похоже, не веселило, только вызывало сочувствие.  
– Хорошо, – он нагнулся и поднял крышку, очевидно, вполне рабочего, если не обращать внимания на трещины и царапины, ноутбука. Стоило ему коснуться клавиатуры, как машина вышла из спящего режима и запросила авторизацию под логином Тейлора. – Если вас не затруднит?  
Смирившись с судьбой, Тейлор набрал пароль, думая, не выйдет ли позакрывать все через Alt-F4 так быстро, чтобы Таннер не заметил. Едва ли, учитывая, как он навис над экраном этакой усталой хищной птицей.  
Как только подгрузился рабочий стол, Таннер чуть подтолкнул ноутбук, чтобы было видно им обоим, и с тачпада по очереди открыл все командные окна. Тейлор с удивлением покосился на него: он просматривал каждое окно так, словно понимал, что перед ним.  
– Так я и думал, – наконец сказал он, поворачиваясь к Тейлору, – вы отразили атаку.  
– Да, – удивленно ответил Тейлор. – Напавший был хорош, но мне удалось не дать ему нанести существенного урона после собственно взрыва. Правда, ничего полезного для определения IP-адреса или местонахождения я не получил.  
На последних словах в голосе невольно засквозила горечь: это было для него большим разочарованием.  
Таннер фыркнул и с сожалением покачал головой.  
– Это потому что атака шла изнутри – пусть не физически, но он влез к нам правомерным путем. Он скомпрометировал смежные организации, но в случае с ними подключение не несло в себе угрозы и осталось незамеченным.  
Тейлор кивнул, ни капли не удивившись. Все могло быть не сложнее подключения через механизм регулярного резервного копирования на внешний носитель: то, что подобные вещи могут быть каналом проникновения, часто упускали из виду.   
– Хакер мастерски использовал уязвимости системы. Подозреваю, что он или она либо много лет имели к ней доступ и незаметно для всех размещали лазейки в стратегических местах, либо когда-то здесь работали, либо и то и другое.  
– Я сделал те же выводы, – Таннер выпрямился. – Как получилось, что из всего МИ-6, включая всю службу информационной безопасности и департамент Кью, вы один не только опознали угрозу, но еще и сразу предприняли эффективные меры для отражения нападения?  
Тейлор заколебался. Втягивать Джеймса не было ни малейшего желания, но начни Таннер копать, Айрис недолго будет молчать. С тем же успехом он мог, не юля, обернуть ложь в правду, которую есть чем доказать.   
– Я, э, дружил с полевым агентом. Как-то раз он не смог связаться с департаментом Кью и обратился в техподдержку. Мы созванивались время от времени, и после его рассказов о трудностях с департаментом Кью я заинтересовался тем, в каком состоянии сеть. После его смерти я, наверное, ударился в особую бдительность, чтобы отвлечься.  
К его облегчению, Таннер кивнул.  
– Эти ребята в некотором роде сами себе хозяева, но вы здесь ни при чем, – задумчиво хмурясь, он вгляделся в лицо Тейлора. – Правда, не совсем понимаю, что вы, с вашими-то ранними оценками, делаете в техподдержке.  
Ну, эту тему он затрагивать не хотел.  
– По моему школьному…  
– Прошу, – поморщился Таннер, – не нужно уходить так далеко в прошлое. Предпочитаю не вспоминать собственные годы в начальной школе, спасибо.  
– По моему опыту, – с легким раздражением заново начал Тейлор, – усилия вознаграждаются требованиями достичь еще большего, быть еще лучше, пойти еще дальше, независимо от того, нравится вам поставленная задача или нет. Я рано научился перетруждаться, только если жить не смогу без этой "награды".  
– Логично, – Таннер, похоже, одобрил. – Что ноль… э, Бонд рассказывал о департаменте Кью?  
– Немного, он был очень осторожен в вопросах допуска, – осмотрительно ответил Тейлор. – Говорил в основном о, э, нештатных ситуациях с техникой или техническим планированием.  
Откровенно поморщившись еще раз, Таннер взглянул через плечо на даму в переднем кабинете. Она печатала с бешеной скоростью, время от времени прерываясь, чтобы потереть рукавом глаза. У нее был вид человека, в кармане у которого полагается лежать носовому платку, – впрочем, еще у нее был вид человека, которому полагается пользоваться крутым, похоже, ноутбуком исключительно для раскладывания пасьянсов. Она походила на чью-то бабушку.  
– Департамент Кью… ну, давно под руководством… был под руководством, – снова поморщившись, поправился Таннер. – Боюсь, Кью, то есть майора Бутройда, больше нет с нами. М поручила мне подыскать кого-нибудь, кто, э… – он неопределенно махнул рукой, – ну, кто сможет силой затащить его в двадцатый век.  
– В двадцать первый? – автоматически поправил Тейлор и, одумавшись, добавил: – Сэр.  
– Не все сразу, Тейлор, – извиняющимся тоном ответил Таннер. – Программа "Квартирмейстер", департамент Кью, существует исключительно для снабжения полевых агентов, в основном для "двух нулей". Хотя придется тесно сотрудничать с департаментами IT, связи, намерений, исследований и разработок, главной заботой будет следить, чтобы у наших полевых агентов были не только экипировка и оружие для выполнения задачи, но и актуальные разведданные и любая возможная помощь, как перед началом операции, так и в реальном времени.  
Звучало весьма похоже на то, что он все эти месяцы делал для Джеймса, только с разрешения, с доступом к ресурсам и возможностью все сделать правильно с первого раза. Разумеется, это также означало, что будет больше агентов и значительно больше ответственности.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я работал в департаменте Кью, – просто прояснил он.  
Интересно, нормально ли это было – отправлять на повышение людей из техподдержки? Тейлор специально выбирал должность, с которой не повышали никого и никогда. Чем лучше работаешь, тем сильнее за тебя держатся, вплоть до того, чтобы подделывать показатели эффективности и мешать тебе уйти.  
– Ну да, это очевидно, вы нужны нам, – настаивал Таннер. – У меня есть собственные расчеты, но вы оцените по-быстрому, сколько процентов здания, по-вашему, оказалось бы под угрозой, если бы вы не вмешались?  
– Э, – Тейлор произвел быстрый расчет. Да червя нацелили даже на столовую. Пожалуй, в безопасности были только датчики в туалетах. – Думаю, девяносто восемь?  
Таннер мрачно кивнул.  
– На данный момент у нас одиннадцать погибших. Число, несомненно, возрастет, когда спасательные команды проберутся за обрушившуюся стену нашего старого кабинета. Теперь подумайте, насколько выше оно было бы без вас.  
Честно говоря, Тейлор не думал об этом в таком ключе, но слова Таннера были разумны. Жертв могли быть десятки, и список погибших продолжил бы расти и после завершения атаки: людям угрожала бы опасность все время, что украденная хакером информация была бы в свободном доступе. Людям вроде Джеймса. И больше никакой бесконечной починки принтеров – Тейлору предстояло делать полезную работу для кого-то необыкновенного.  
Не успел он ответить, как женщина за несуществующей стеной встала, вытащила из ноутбука флешку и, стуча каблуками по бетонному полу, перешла в задний кабинет. Она шмыгнула носом, но подошла с поднятой головой и расправленными плечами.   
– Пока это все, что приходит на ум, но, уверена, будет еще.  
– Спасибо, Даниэла. Даниэла Марш, Майк Тейлор, – представил их Таннер, кладя флешку на стол вместо того, чтобы сунуть в карман.  
Даниэла тепло, но печально улыбнулась и протянула перевязанную руку:  
– Мистер Тейлор.  
Ногти она стригла очень коротко, и хотя колец не было, можно было различить, где они обычно красовались.  
– Мисс Марш, – довольно улыбнулся он, – наслышан. Один мой друг очень вами восхищался.  
Он едва не заговорил о Джеймсе в настоящем времени.  
– Приятно наконец познакомиться. Джеймс был… – она закрыла глаза и проглотила ком в горле, – ...в те последние месяцы он сильно повеселел.  
Комплимент стал для него неожиданностью, да и намек на то, что Джеймс о нем говорил, тоже. Даниэла производила впечатление честного и приятного человека, и Тейлор опустил взгляд, чтобы скрыть выражение лица. То, что он хранит тайну Джеймса, вдруг показалось довольно низким поступком.   
– Спасибо, что сказали.  
– Посмотрим ваше предложение? – спросил у Даниэлы Таннер.  
– Прошу вас.  
Таннер снова взял флешку и вставил ее в ноутбук Тейлора вместо того, чтобы дойти до компьютера Даниэлы или какого-то еще. Тейлор сидел за столом с неловким чувством, что про него забыли. Таннер открыл таблицу со… ну, со всем на свете, и Тейлор не смог не наклониться и не начать читать через все еще покрытые бетонной пылью стекла очков. Там были новые серверы, роутеры, свичи, тысячи футов оптоволокна с терминалами и инструментами для установки и огромный список комплектующих, из которых можно было выстроить совершенно новую, безопасную и быструю сеть.  
Далее она, очевидно, начала обустраивать мастерскую: пошло оборудование для точной металлообработки, контрольные и измерительные инструменты, целых три динамометрических стенда, все от электронных микроскопов до взрывобезопасных шкафов для, ну, для взрывчатки. Список огнестрельного оружия уже сам по себе повергал в трепет, и это еще до того, как Тейлор добрался до ножей и чего-то более примитивного вплоть до трех разных марок бит для крикета.  
Только в конце Таннер помедлил:  
– Хорек?  
– Можете придумать лучший способ прокладывать кабель по узким трубам? – спросила Даниэла. – Конечно, кроме радиоуправляемой машинки, а для нее в эфире будет слишком много помех.  
Ну, Тейлор был не совсем согласен, но как он мог сказать "нет" тому, что, без сомнений, было символом департамента Кью?  
– Точно. Ну, – несколько озадаченно произнес Таннер и повернулся к Тейлору, – итак, что думаете?  
– Ну, если мисс Марш хочет видеть меня в своей команде, буду очень рад, – улыбнулся он Даниэле.  
– Боже упаси, – мгновенно отозвалась та, – у меня нет ни малейшего желания быть руководителем, мой муж и так достаточно натерпелся с женой на госслужбе.  
– Даниэла будет вашим заместителем, – прояснил вопрос Таннер.  
На придушенный смех никто не ответил тем же, так что он почти сразу умолк.  
– Я? Руководить департаментом Кью? – Таннер с Даниэлой выжидательно смотрели на него, так что он подавил соблазн добавить "Серьезно?" – Сколько у меня времени на размышления?  
– М хочет видеть вас прямо сейчас, – Таннер взглянул на часы. – Увеличением зарплаты и тому подобным можно заняться позже. Ваше дело уже у меня; результаты проверки службой безопасности безупречны, очень впечатляет. Понадобится еще один тест на детекторе лжи, но это только для галочки. Наши безопасники в любом случае работают куда тщательнее, чем контрольный комитет. Пока не будет возможности пройти профессиональное и управленческое обучение, на вас чисто рабочий процесс, но мисс Марш уже все это знает…  
– Зови меня Даниэлой, – перебила она, смотря на Тейлора.  
Таннер кисло улыбнулся.  
– Так что оценку персонала и тому подобное пока может взять на себя она.  
Тейлор обратил на Таннера долгий взгляд. Такого он… мягко говоря, не ожидал и не был уверен, что его привлекает немыслимая ответственность, присущая подобной работе. С другой стороны, он уже много месяцев делал все это для Джеймса. Что бы с ним было без Тейлора, разгребавшего промахи департамента Кью? Возможно, будь у руля кто-то компетентный, атаки можно было бы совсем избежать. Сколько полевых агентов могло бы уйти при менее трагических обстоятельствах? Это и к Джеймсу относилось.  
– Хорошо.  
– Отлично. Даниэла, найдите поставщиков и составьте смету, – Таннер спрыгнул со стола. – Кью, я провожу вас к М. И ради всего святого, купите хорьку клетку.   
"Кью, – подумал Тейлор и проглотил ком в горле. – Как это вообще случилось?"

Где-то за спиной в целом тихий, но непрекращающийся гул нервных разговоров, захлестнувший остатки МИ-6 на фоне шума противопожарных систем и сирен скорой помощи, прорезали негромкие слова: "Бункер Черчилля".  
М с холодной яростью смотрела на царившую внизу суматоху: ее аналитики, оперативники, техники и штабисты спешно пытались как-то упорядочить для себя хаос, последовавший за взрывом. Она наблюдала за этой бурной деятельностью, и руки сжимались на все еще горячих до боли перилах. Раненых развозили по местным больницам, а невредимые помогали как могли.  
Она не злилась на своих людей – ну, возможно, в теории, за то, что не предвидели и не сумели предотвратить нападение. Важнее была потребность выйти на цель и начать наступление. Нынешнее положение никуда не годилось.  
– Стопроцентную безопасность гарантировать будет нельзя, – говорил стоявший за спиной аналитик. – Полной карты тоннелей нет, они уходят на мили в непредсказуемых направлениях, и записи велись не всегда, но над этим работают.  
М подавила желание наброситься. Работают? Кто работает? Каким образом? Как они справляются с невозможностью воспользоваться ни одним из потенциально скомпрометированных компьютеров МИ-6?  
Она глубоко вздохнула, протянула руку и мгновение спустя получила от аналитика бумаги – сырые, едва обработанные данные, которые помогут начать осмысление произошедшего. Может, она и не была героем войны, как главы МИ-6 до нее, зато ее таланту разбираться с числами не было равных, особенно среди этих детей, не способных построить график без чертового Microsoft Excel.  
Лицо МИ-6 слишком изменилось. Зависимость от уязвимой техники представляла собой чересчур серьезную слабость, а причиной существования этой техники была излишняя непредсказуемость человеческого фактора. Болтун – находка для шпиона. С прошлого века эти слова ничуть не устарели.  
Боже, как иногда раздражало то, что Британская империя отпустила колонии на все четыре стороны, чтобы те затеяли грызню, а потом побежали за помощью к мамочке. Делаешь всю работу, ничего с этого не имея, как с неблагодарными детьми, копящими университетские счета и судебные предписания.  
– Мэм?  
– Таннер.  
Она отвернулась от того, что теоретически могло быть ее временным офисом, с чем-то вроде облегчения. В Таннере идеально сочеталось новое и старое: он прекрасно разбирался в технике и умел работать с людьми достаточно хорошо, чтобы иметь преимущество при встрече с политиками. Кроме того, он не был каким-то вечно виляющим хвостом лизоблюдом, но при этом не слишком часто злил. Только и нужно было наклонировать еще тысячу таких же – и они бы всем устроили.  
За Таннером шел очередной юнец, не менее растрепанный, чем любой другой, кто пережил нападение, только этому еще и срочно требовалось постричься. Три часа назад М дала Таннеру задание сделать, пусть даже и силой, что-то полезное из департамента Кью. У Бутройда были слишком хорошие связи в политических кругах, чтобы безопасно от него избавиться, но за нее все сделал взломщик, и нет, это маленькое побочное преимущество не делало нападение приемлемым.  
– Реорганизация департамента Кью в процессе, мэм, – сообщил Таннер, ведя юнца к ней.  
– Давно пора, – облегченно ответила М и вновь взглянула на царивший внизу хаос. – Отозвали "двух нулей"?  
– Всех, кто работал над задачами второй степени важности и ниже. Я подумал, что первоочередные операции вы захотите оставить.  
– Хорошо, – она бросила еще один взгляд на юнца, быть может, какого-то стажера. Если так, паршивый же ему достался первый денек. – Как только приведете в порядок арсенал, пусть выдадут личное оружие для самозащиты всем, кто умеет и не боится с ним обращаться. Уличные грабежи не в стиле террористов, но это поднимет боевой дух. Можно будет отозвать через месяц.  
– Да, мэм.  
Таннер достал планшет и сделал заметку – еще одна причина его ценить. Он не боялся записывать при ней вместо того, чтобы изображать человека с фотографической памятью, а потом забывать половину сказанного. Закончив, он произнес:  
– Майкл Тейлор, бывший ведущий специалист техподдержки, мэм.  
Она озадаченно помедлила и посмотрела на парня.  
– Приятно познакомиться, но, полагаю, у нас сейчас нет ни одного работающего компьютера, который нужно чинить.  
– Наш новый квартирмейстер, – добавил Таннер.  
Проглотив едва не вырвавшийся ответ, она уже более вежливо переспросила:  
– Прошу прощения?  
– Это он отразил большую часть атаки, мэм. Удар по вашему кабинету был первым из цепочки, – пояснил Таннер. – Первую пулю направили в вас, но стрелок не убрал палец с курка. Тейлор не дал попасть в цель всем остальным пулям.  
М повернулась повнимательнее разглядеть человека, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшегося все-таки не мальчишкой. В повседневной одежде и с нестриженными волосами он казался моложе, чем на самом деле, правда, несколько нервное выражение лица совершенно не внушало уверенности в его силах.  
– И как же вам это удалось? – пристально смотря на него, поинтересовалась она.  
Новый Кью сделал шаг вперед и расправил плечи, следовало отдать ему должное.  
– Я предвидел его удары по разным системам в порядке важности и отбил их.  
М не очень-то хорошо разбиралась в защите компьютерных сетей: она слишком много лет посвятила полевой работе и слишком многое положила на алтарь мастерства шпионажа. Из проведенных ею ликвидаций, если не считать отправку приказов по электронной почте, самым передовым был случай с восхитительным голографическим прицелом каких-то три года назад (ей нравилось оставаться в тонусе). Впрочем, она знала достаточно, чтобы понять, что Кью озвучил и о чем умолчал.  
– Вы узнали об этом заранее и успели определить приоритеты или это была чистая импровизация?  
– Я ничего не знал, – с ноткою любопытства в голосе ответил Кью. – Я возвращался с вызова, ноутбук был при мне. Пусть я простой… был простым оператором техподдержки, наша сеть мне хорошо знакома. С помощью того, что было при мне, и уже имевшегося знания наших внутренних систем мне удалось сдержать хакера.  
Она бросила на него уже более резкий взгляд, не просто рассматривая потрепанного взрывом парня, а наблюдая за реакцией. Будущий глава департамента Кью – и сколько ему вообще лет? – должен был выдерживать напор как минимум "двух нулей", а также начальников отделений и других руководителей. Если он слишком легко сдавался, в лучшем случае им всем предстояло иметь дело с "двумя нулями", вытирающими ноги о квартирмейстера, а одному богу известно, к чему такое могло привести.  
Он сохранял спокойствие, не показывая ожидаемой гордости человека, который фактически объявил себя героем дня. Нет, в нем скорее чувствовались обреченность и горечь утраты.  
Этого было вполне достаточно, а загадка могла подождать, пока М снова не поставит на ноги МИ-6. Она протянула руку.  
– Покажите-ка ваш телефон.  
Он приподнял бровь, но без колебаний передал ей стандартный телефон из тех, что выдавали в МИ-6. Когда он вытаскивал его из пообтрепавшегося кармана, от брюк отделилось почти шутовское облачко бетонной пыли.  
Телефон был без единого пятнышка и в идеальном состоянии. Его владельца техника заботила больше, чем внушительный образ чистенького управленца. Мальчишка правильно расставлял приоритеты.  
Она вернула телефон со словами:  
– Хорошо. Таннер, пусть служба безопасности отвезет его домой, чтобы он взял все необходимое. Полагаю, нам всем предстоит жить здесь по крайней мере ближайшие несколько недель, пока не разберемся с этим опасным бардаком.  
– Недель? У меня… – Тейлор запнулся и немного безумно посмотрел на нее, – у меня кошка, мэм.  
– Ну так везите. У нас здесь все-таки не Лувр, а система тоннелей, это и к лучшему: крысы наглеть не будут.  
– Я займусь, мэм, – спокойно вмешался Таннер.  
М кивнула с облегчением: Таннер все объяснит.  
– Вперед, квартирмейстер, приведите в порядок свой департамент. Не наделаете глупостей – никто не станет стоять у вас над душой. Я отзываю с заданий большинство агентов, готовьтесь собирать всю информацию, что они принесут. Передадите ее аналитикам и в департамент намерений – понятия не имею, где они расположились. Вопросы есть?  
– Нет, мэм, – уже спокойнее ответил Тейлор.  
Она пристально посмотрела на него: видимый внутренний стержень приносил чувство облегчения. Возможно, этому человеку все же было дано пережить предстоящий месяц.  
– У вас все волосы в пыли.  
– У вас тоже, мэм, – мгновенно парировал он.  
Усмехнувшись, она вновь повернулась лицом к кипучему хаосу. Они проиграли первый бой, но, возможно, в войне их все-таки ждала победа.


	10. Chapter 10

НОЯБРЬ 2012

С разрушения здания МИ-6 прошло девять дней, а от него все еще несло гарью и смертью. Бонд заплатил таксисту деньгами, стянутыми из сейфа М, и направился к посту охраны под навесом у входа для посетителей. Развалины окружали люди в полицейской форме, слишком похожие на военных, чтобы выглядеть убедительно, – классический случай запоздало переусердствующих властей.  
Первым делом нужно было вооружиться: по-настоящему мертвый он никому ничем помочь не мог. Затем он должен был найти Тейлора. К счастью, в списках погибших его имени не оказалось, но техподдержка погрузилась в хаос. По слухам, их вместе с остальными второстепенными службами и административным персоналом перевезли в другое, предположительно безопасное место. Более подробно выяснить не удалось.  
Только почему же Тейлор не позвонил? Бонд не расставался с неприметным предоплаченным телефоном с тех пор, как покинул Грецию. Он с десяток раз его проверял, набирал номер – ничего. Абонент недоступен. Почему?  
Пока что он гнал эту мысль прочь. Он найдет оружие, затем Тейлора – это было его ремесло, он мог найти кого угодно. А потом… ну, он не мог перевезти Тейлора с Шери к себе в квартиру, ведь никакой квартиры у него не было, зато он мог найти какое-то неприметное безопасное место, где их никогда не придет в голову искать врагам МИ-6, а затем сосредоточиться на обнаружении ублюдка, который напал на его организацию.  
Бонд был мертв, и технически его документы утратили силу. К счастью, он знал местность и нашел охранника, согласного отвести взгляд. Впрочем, никакие охранники его бы и не остановили: Бонд три месяца проходил с пустыми руками, теперь же оружие было просто необходимо.  
Если верить компьютеру М, ключевые службы переехали в тоннели глубоко под МИ-6. Это было неудобно, Бонду нравилось куда больше, когда арсенал располагался на первом этаже, прямо над стойкой охраны, но он все равно обнаружил вход в тоннели, еще когда только-только начинал работать в МИ-6, и, свернув пару раз не в ту сторону, наконец нашел нужную пожарную лестницу.  
При мысли о том, что некая внешняя сила способна на расстоянии посеять подобный хаос, волосы вставали дыбом. Он почти чувствовал себя ненужным. Без пистолета, даже без чертового наушника он был как голый и все повторял себе, что это не операция, хоть МИ-6 и не был больше прежней тихой гаванью.  
И уже не будет никогда.

"Ну, – смотря на слишком близкую и какую-то сыроватую дверь кладовки, подумал Кью, – все пошло немного не так, как я надеялся".  
Если поразмыслить логически, было нетрудно понять, где он ошибся. Сделанная для Шери крошечная игрушечная мышка идеально подходила для квартиры, но никак не для этих тоннелей, в которых они жили уже почти две недели.  
Две недели он спал на раскладушке в кладовке, ставшей новым кабинетом квартирмейстера, две недели он был отрезан от внешнего мира из-за усиленной сетевой защиты, две недели не ловил сигнал ни один из телефонов – ни личный, ни защищенный, выданный МИ-6, ни Особый, и это было хуже всего.  
Он надеялся, что Алек связался с Джеймсом и дал тому знать, что происходит, но сомневался в этом. Уж наверное, знай Алек, в чем дело, он спустился бы в тоннели, попытался бы найти его, помочь восстановить связь хотя бы по просьбе Джеймса.  
И было бы очень мило с его стороны, появись он прямо сейчас, чтобы спасти Кью жизнь.  
Он заменил крошечную мышку Шери роботом, обнаруженным в кладовке во время одной из экскурсий по старому департаменту Кью в сопровождении охраны. Он вооружил робота лазерными указками, срабатывавшими через случайные промежутки времени. Это гениально решало проблему того, чем занять Шери, пока Кью тянет кабель, да к тому же служило источником бесконечного веселья для Даниэлы и остальных подавленных специалистов, по крайней мере, пока у департамента еще не было собственного хорька.  
Но как бы Кью ни начали нравиться новое имя и новое место, теперь он куда чаще, чем хотелось бы, оказывался один в темных холодных тоннелях. Он был спокойным от природы человеком, но факт оставался фактом: хотя работа по нанесению на карту тоннелей в радиусе многих миль от нового места велась, безопасность в них никто не гарантировал.  
Поставить вместо лазерных указок Шери орудийную башенку показалось ему отличной идеей. В ночном приступе инженерного угара он остановил свой выбор на сильно модифицированном пистолете двадцать второго калибра, который имел достаточно убойной силы, чтобы нанести урон, и был достаточно компактным, чтобы зарядить отсек для боеприпасов как минимум четырьмя тысячами патронов и компенсировать малый калибр.  
Было забавно, когда робот поехал за ним из бункера, вращая и жужжа датчиками движения. Было забавно, даже когда робот выпустил очередь в сторону упавшей с полки банки с краской. Когда он начал палить во все, что движется, забавно быть перестало.  
Теперь он понимал, что, наверное, было бы разумно сперва протестировать тяжело вооруженного робота на стрельбище, а уж потом выпускать в тоннели, по которым ходил он сам.  
По помещению пронеслось эхо удара металла о бетон, и Кью поморщился. Это были полки, которые он временно поставил, чтобы составить перечень оборудования, принесенного из развалин в тоннели нового департамента Кью. К счастью, Кью довольно расторопно разбирал эти полки, так что потери ожидались незначительные: несколько внешних жестких дисков, пара незаряженных пистолетов, может, планшет.  
С раздраженным стоном Кью прислонил голову к бетонной стене. По крайней мере, ему хватило мозгов оставить Шери у Даниэлы.  
Он с досадой прислушивался к гремящим по полу металлическим полкам. В минуту невнимательности он запрограммировал проклятого робота реагировать на движение, но не ввел отсев результатов его собственных действий, так что робот, надо полагать, нацеливался на гремящую полку, стрелял, полка двигалась, срабатывали датчики – и весь процесс перезапускался.  
"Не бывает глупых машин, – подумал Кью, – бывают глупые разработчики".  
Боже, сколько же боеприпасов у него осталось, и чему предстояло закончиться первым – им или аккумулятору?  
По крайней мере, ему повезло, и в этой части тоннелей было совершенно безлюдно. После нападения все жили по законам военного времени, как выразилась Даниэла. Тускло освещенная комната с раскладушками служила им бараком, а спали все посменно, круглые сутки работая над восстановлением департамента Кью. На заданиях все еще оставались нуждавшиеся в помощи агенты, а враги Англии, естественно, выбрали этот момент, когда МИ-6 отвлекся на проблемы дома, чтобы нанести удары по всему миру.  
Кью до сих пор ежился, когда вспоминал вводную по данным разведки от Таннера, этот кошмарный четырехчасовой рассказ о том, насколько близко мир подошел к реальному самоуничтожению в буре причудливого оружия, хаоса и беспорядков.  
И от этого собственное положение человека, оказавшегося в западне в кладовке и прячущегося от своего же изобретения вместо того, чтобы помогать, казалось еще глупее. По крайней мере, никого не было рядом, никто не мог пострадать – и на том спасибо.  
Раздался звук пули, пробивающей дешевый металл, и Кью поморщился. Жаль, что полки не были промышленного производства, рикошет сейчас пришелся бы весьма кстати. Робот был так мал, что единственное попадание, прямое или нет, вероятно, вывело бы его из строя.  
Кью опустил взгляд на ноутбук, который удалось прихватить при безумном рывке к пуленепробиваемой кладовой: мог ли он сделать что-то помимо ожидания, пока у робота не сядет аккумулятор? Здесь не было доступа к интернету, но можно было подключиться к внутренней сети департамента Кью. Он вставил наушники, уселся на полу и принялся искать в сети какой-нибудь способ спастись.

Тоннели были погружены в приятный мрак, со сводчатыми потолками и вездесущей белой облицовкой, болезненно желтой от ламп аварийного освещения на колоннах. Здесь не хватало особого стиля старой лаборатории майора Бутройда с ее пятнами сажи на стенах и лабиринтами из шкафчиков, но было… уютно. Этакий старомодный шик времен Второй мировой.  
Бедный старина Бутройд попал в зону поражения вместе со многими другими. Бонду будет его не хватать. Как квартирмейстер он был неэффективен, иначе Бонд не получал бы большую часть технического сопровождения от оператора техподдержки, зато с ним было очень весело на рождественских вечеринках, когда начинали подавать бурбон.  
Одному богу было известно, кого М выбрала на замену – если какого-то счетовода из бухгалтерии, возможно, придется организовать несчастный случай. Он не собирался отчитываться за каждую выпущенную пулю.  
Он оскалился при мысли о том, как весело будет вытащить новенького квартирмейстера на задание для полевой демонстрации, может, привлечь Алека, да что там, даже позвонить Тейлору, пусть послушает прямой репортаж с места событий.  
То тут, то там стояли рабочие столы в разной степени разобранности. Один был немногим больше куска фанеры, положенного на козлы, зато на нем стоял компьютер – что примечательно, "Макбук". Проходя мимо, Бонд покосился на него, думая, не получится ли узнать с его помощью, где департамент Кью устроил новый арсенал, но все наверняка было защищено и зашифровано. Компьютер М он мог взломать, потому что знал ее: легко угадывать пароли, все такое.  
Отвернувшись, он услышал со стороны компьютера негромкие звуки – жужжание кулеров и писк. Он посмотрел на экран как раз в тот момент, когда выскочило окно.  
Слова появились у него на глазах в чем-то, походившем на простой текстовый редактор, медленно, буква за буквой: "Пожалуйста, назовитесь".  
Он с подозрением осмотрелся в поисках датчиков движения, но ничего не нашел. Правда, здесь были камеры с новенькими проводами. Если они были подключены к системе распознавания лиц, всякие механизмы должны были забить тревогу. Он усмехнулся: интересно, какие автоматические протоколы есть на случай, если на территорию МИ-6 вторгнется мертвец?  
Развеселившийся Бонд наклонился, потер ноющее плечо, набрал последовательность слов, цифр и других символов, которая составляла логин М, и нажал кнопку ввода.  
"Попробуйте еще раз. Меньше бессмыслицы, больше полезной информации. Или вы печатать не умеете?"  
Ну, это точно не было автоматическим ответом. Он задумался, в голове зазвучал намек на тревожный звоночек. По слухам, атаку на МИ-6 провели через компьютеры, физически никто не проникал и не нападал.  
Возможно ли, что он сейчас обнаружил вражескую точку входа?  
"Как насчет сперва назваться самому?" – напечатал он.   
И какие же протоколы безопасности предполагало вот такое?

Кью в задумчивости смотрел на экран. Незваный гость был мускулист, и в другой ситуации, не прячься Кью в кладовой от любимой игрушки своей кошки, возможно, был бы соблазн полюбоваться широкими плечами и восхитительно узкими брюками. В нынешних же обстоятельствах от камеры с низким разрешением не было никакой пользы, чтобы попытаться определить личность, требовалось более четкое изображение. Кью переключился с усеивавших коридоры департамента видеокамер (те постоянно ломались, когда проекты выходили из-под контроля, и руководство отказывалось вкладываться в хорошие) на веб-камеру ноутбука.  
– Оу.  
Мускулистый незваный гость оказался, очевидно, жутковатым бездомным незваным гостем, небритым, помятым, явно давно не мывшимся и одетым в нелепейшее сочетание рубашки в горошек и кожаной куртки. Тоннели простирались довольно далеко, и хотя в МИ-6 приложили существенные усилия к тому, чтобы нанести на карту все возможные входы, вероятно, предположение, что какой-то бродяга мог проникнуть внутрь, было не совсем необоснованным.  
"Я здесь работаю и могу проверить логин, если у вас он есть", – напечатал он в ответ.  
Если бомжеватый парень был из МИ-6, это пришлось бы весьма кстати: мускулистый и помятый – значит, вероятно, агент с оружием, а оружие очень пригодилось бы Кью в его затруднительном положении. Но если перед ним был просто случайный человек, забредший из тоннелей… брешь в системе безопасности – это еще мягко сказано.  
"Не нужны мне никакие проверки. Если ты действительно здесь работаешь, просто скажи, где спрятали арсенал, если нет – все равно скажи, где арсенал, и я постараюсь тебя захватить, а не убить, когда приду за тобой. Договорились?"  
Допечатав, мужчина тут же отошел от стола. Кью переключился на видеокамеры: он принялся обшаривать полупустые шкафчики у задней стены. Жаль было, что лицо заросло и обветрилось, ведь фигура определенно притягивала взгляд, особенно со спины.  
Вариант с агентом выглядел все более и более вероятным, но учитывая недавнее неприятное происшествие с МИ-6, Кью ни за что не собирался доверяться интуиции.   
"Прости, приятель, доступ к арсеналу только для сотрудников. Буду рад помочь, если подтвердишь свою личность. И слово "постараюсь" не внушает уверенности. Как вообще это может мотивировать?"  
Он смотрел через видеокамеру в ожидании, пока мужчина наконец не вернулся и не склонился к компьютеру. Кью нехотя переключился на вид с веб-камеры.  
"От несчастного случая никто не застрахован", – без колебаний ответил бомжеватый агент.  
Он выпрямился, наградив Кью зрелищем очень плоского на вид пресса, как бы жуткая рубашка ни старалась лишить его привлекательности, и бедер, на которых определенно не было ни жиринки. Он просто стоял, так что Кью неохотно переключился на видеокамеру: мужчина держал в поднятой руке что-то вроде дешевого телефона-раскладушки.  
"Раскладушка?" – уставился на телефон Кью. Такие вообще еще продавали?  
Бомжеватый агент сложил телефон, сунул его в карман и снова нагнулся.  
"Объясни-ка еще раз, с какой стати мне говорить, кто я, когда ты до сих пор не назвался сам?"  
Кью нахмурился. Это начинало очень раздражать, и ему уже осточертело впустую тратить время. Он хотел выбраться из чертовой кладовки, и если этот заросший парень, зациклившийся на том, чтобы добыть оружие, не собирался помогать, нужно было с этим заканчивать.  
Пока тот продолжал исследовать помещение, постепенно приближаясь к коридору, в котором был заперт Кью, он напечатал:  
"Я из департамента Кью, а значит, когда я говорю, что случайно собрал вооруженного робота-убийцу, стремящегося уничтожить своего создателя, поэтому сижу в кладовке и не достаю тебя вживую, стоит мне поверить. Ты агент и можешь помочь или нет? Если агент, назовись уже, черт бы тебя побрал!"  
Если заросший парень был агентом, этого должно было хватить. К счастью, он вернулся к ноутбуку уже минуту спустя.   
"006. Если ты тот, за кого себя выдаешь, этого достаточно. И какой еще робот-убийца? Мы теперь чертовых далеков делаем?  
То, что в нужный момент появился единственный агент, которого Кью знал, пусть только понаслышке и по одному голосовому сообщению, казалось самой невероятной удачей. Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл дело 006, очень порадовавшись тому, что ограниченная внутренняя сеть департамента Кью дает доступ к делам "двух нулей". Из полноценного личного дела можно было бы почерпнуть больше информации, но уже хоть что-то.  
"Жаль, я не подумал запрограммировать его говорить "УНИЧТОЖИТЬ" просто для пущего веселья, но увы, не предусмотрел, – напечатал он в ожидании, пока загрузится дело, и нахмурился. – Фотография не совпадает. Попробуй еще раз".  
"Я под прикрытием. Алек Тревельян. Дата рождения 05/10/68, Кремлев, Нижегородская область. До две тысячи третьего служил в ОЛС, с две тысячи пятого статус "два нуля". Так где тут чертов арсенал?" – хмуро настрочил мужчина.  
Кью просмотрел дело 006, проверяя информацию. Все совпадало, но самым убедительным было столь подробное определение родного города. На карте в деле его обозначили как Саров с примечанием о том, что название изменилось после развала СССР. Интересно, что в России называли "закрытым городом"? Он всмотрелся в изображение стоявшего в коридоре – телосложение, рост и цвет волос совпадали. Если он и в самом деле был под прикрытием, в МИ-6 знали не один хитроумный способ изменить черты лица.  
Кью переключился на камеру ноутбука, но заросшего агента не увидел. Видеонаблюдение показало, что тот стоит у задней стены, и Кью на мгновение запаниковал, поняв, что он сейчас повернет за угол в коридор и окажется в поле зрения робота-убийцы. Кью лихорадочно настрочил "Не ходи туда!", но знал, что зря старается. Агент не мог увидеть сообщение, не вернувшись к компьютеру. В коридоре из бетона и металла оглушительно загремело эхо выстрелов, и Кью подумал, не угробил ли только что лучшего друга Джеймса.

Тоннели под Лондоном представляли собой обширную, плохо изученную и, как правило, опасную комбинацию бомбоубежищ начала двадцатого века, командных бункеров, тоннелей подземки, а теперь и логова высших эшелонов МИ-6 от придурков-ученых департамента Кью до руководства службы. Это почему-то казалось уместным: МИ-6 все равно был больше тайным правительством или подобием секты.  
Арсенал, увы, точно был защищен, но по минимуму и подручными средствами, ничего такого, что он не смог бы преодолеть, поэтому в перерывах между сообщениями Бонд осматривался, решив начать с ближайших дверей: в департаменте Кью всегда любили приглядывать за своими запасами оружия.  
За первой дверцей – чем не начало – обнаружилось пространство, целиком занятое клубком проводов, подозрительно напоминавшим технологический вариант чего-то из произведений Лавкрафта. Он захлопнул дверцу, пока ничего не ожило и не схватило его – это все же был департамент Кью, Бонд не удивился бы именно такой системе защиты у шкафа с проводами – и перешел к следующему.  
Коридору с одним-единственным включенным компьютером, вероятно, следовало бы вызывать тревогу, но Бонд был не из пугливых. В голову пришла фраза "легкомысленное пренебрежение собственной безопасностью" – кстати, работавшим на МИ-6 крысам-психиатрам, похоже, нравилось применять ее ко всем "двум нулям". Чего они вообще ожидали? Благоразумного инстинкта самосохранения? Служебные обязанности подразумевали немного другое.  
И все-таки бесстрашие имело предел, а Бонд был не просто подготовлен – он был подготовлен дальше некуда. Шкафы кончились, и следующим в очереди был темный коридор за дальним углом. Бонд сделал по нему два шага, оставаясь в желтоватом свете аварийной лампы.  
Вдруг раздались выстрелы, резкий бодрый звон двадцать пятого или двадцать второго калибра, как Бонд предположил, бросаясь назад за угол. Послышался грохот, треск расщепляющегося дерева, зазвенели пули, отскакивающие от металла. Непрерывно матерясь по-русски, он пригнулся, чтобы пулям, случись им отрикошетить в коридор и бетонные потолочные балки, было труднее в него попасть.  
Бонд оказался в узком коридоре без укрытий и оружия под огнем неизвестного противника. И что ему не сиделось в Греции?  
В памяти всплыло что-то про робота-убийцу. Он посчитал это пустой угрозой, подумал, что какой-то скучающий ботаник из департамента Кью дурачится с отсылками к поп-культуре.  
Как видно, он не дурачился.  
Вот черт.

Кью отчаянно жалел, что не сумел запустить какой-нибудь канал аудиосвязи и не имел возможности накричать на этого идиота, и с горечью подумал, что в следующий раз, выпуская прототип робота-убийцы, стоит, наверное, зарядить его не четырьмя тысячами патронов, а количеством поменьше.  
К счастью, 006 был умен. Как только стрельба стихла, он снял куртку, обнажив нечеловечески широкие плечи, и швырнул ее направо, через вход в коридор. Стоило роботу-убийце начать пальбу, как он выпрямился и метнулся к оставшемуся от поездов вытянутому углублению.  
Расправа над курткой была так беспощадна и эффективна, что кровь стыла в жилах. Как только последние клочья наконец легли на пол, робот прицелился уже в 006. Тот остановился на полушаге и нырнул в сторону, чтобы укрыться за одной из бетонных опор, но при приземлении его, похоже, подвело правое плечо, и то, чему полагалось быть грациозным кувырком вперед, превратилось в падение. Робот продолжил стрелять, и Кью ясно различил ругательство: чтобы прочитать по губам "твою мать", звук ни к чему. Агент поспешил нырнуть с платформы в полное непроницаемой тьмы углубление.  
Кью понял: нужно открыть дверь кладовой и отвлечь робота на себя или бросить что-нибудь тяжелое, чтобы дать 006 время улизнуть. Он поднялся с холодного пола и принялся шарить по стоявшим на полках пластиковым контейнерам в поисках подходящего снаряда.

"Робот-убийца, – слегка ошалевший от того, в какой сюрреализм скатился вечер, подумал Бонд, – это серьезно чертов робот-убийца".  
Он собирался отыскать техника или техников, ответственных за происходящее, и посворачивать им шеи, если только не истечет кровью.  
Он опустился на пол, прислонившись к стенке желоба, и задрал рубашку: прекрасно, очередное огнестрельное ранение, хотя на сей раз ничего жизненно важного пуля не задела, просто было больно и текла кровь. Какого дьявола он полез в МИ-6 вместо того, чтобы искать Майка?  
Оружие. Долг. Точно.  
Он закрыл глаза, замедлил дыхание, прижал руку к низко расположенной ране на правом боку и представил себе план местности: четыре двери, направо от комнаты, где он был, уходил коридор или вспомогательное помещение с роботом. Потому-то Бонда и не замечали, пока он стоял за углом у компьютера, не было визуального контакта.  
Не поднимаясь, он пробежал до самого конца платформы. Можно было остаться в железнодорожном тоннеле, дойти до ближайшего выхода и улизнуть через него, но если Бонд оказался на одной из заброшенных веток, до него могло быть несколько миль. Он не мог рисковать. Сейчас он находился на линии огня робота, так что должен был выпрыгнуть, броситься вправо и надеяться, что успеет убраться, пока опять не подстрелили.  
Увы, ничего необычного в этом не было, с той лишь разницей, что за сегодняшнее ему даже не платили.  
Он осмотрел себя напоследок. В темном желобе кровь обернулась чернилами и тенями. Он не знал, лучше это или хуже, чем алое пятно, каким она станет в дневном свете, если Бонду вообще предстояло столько прожить. А чтобы шанс на это появился, нужно было сосредоточиться и не стоять на месте.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, припал к земле и запрыгнул назад на платформу.

Кью скептически покачал головой, смотря, как Алек крадется к углу. Робот его, может, и не видел, а вот Кью вполне. Он нахмурился: агент что-то осматривал, очевидно, рану.  
Кью был просто необходим какой-то способ с ним связаться. Джеймс никогда бы его не простил, позволь он 006 истечь кровью на его же территории от его же дурацкой кошачьей игрушки, да еще и так скоро после утраты столь многих друзей.  
Кью заглушил эхом прокатившуюся в сознании мысль о том, что это еще мягко сказано, поистине идеально соответствующей настроению песней Рианны "S.O.S." и кинул в ведро последнюю из подходящих вещей. Он поставил ноутбук на полку, чтобы можно было отслеживать успехи Алека, и приготовился бросать. Адреналин зашкаливал, но Кью сказал себе, что попавшая в руку пуля двадцать второго калибра вряд ли нанесет так уж много ущерба.  
Его вдруг осенило, и он обругал себя за то, что вымотался до потери способности ясно мыслить. 006 готовился снова прыгнуть на линию огня, и Кью быстро застучал по клавиатуре, не ставя выбранную для первого залпа банку с болтиками. Он говорил с 006 не через стандартный компьютер МИ-6 – нет, это был личный ноутбук Даниэлы, оставленный ею вчера вечером, чтобы скомпилировался какой-то код, над которым она работала в обед, и, да хранит господь эту женщину, ноутбук был "Маком".  
Кью открыл удаленный доступ, забил текст в новый документ и запустил встроенный экранный считыватель.  
– СТОЙ, – заставил он сказать ноутбук как можно громче и самым жутким женским электронным голосом…  
...в тот самый миг, когда недоумок-агент – и боже, они ведь все такие были, да? – вновь прыгнул на линию обстрела.

Бонд приземлился на платформу под пронзительный стрекот пуль малого калибра и приказывающий не двигаться женский крик робота. Потрясающе, чертов далек оказался женского пола. У кого-то было больное чувство юмора.  
Не вставая, он избежал пуль и неуклюже бросился направо, прочь от входа. В этот момент где-то дальше по оказавшемуся смертельной ловушкой коридору открылась дверь, послышалось движение – не от человека, возможно, что-то бросили, – и эхо выстрелов раздалось с другой стороны, так что Бонд как раз успел добежать до укрытия. Похоже, кто-то ему помогал.  
Слишком глубокое дыхание причиняло боль, слишком поверхностное давало недостаточно кислорода, болело плечо, а те два последних стакана виски перед такими-то делами оказались по-настоящему лишними.  
А он еще хотел пистолет, думал, так будет безопаснее. Вот же черт.  
Стрельба, слава богу, прекратилась. Он встал на одно колено, снова зажал бок рукой и заставил себя подняться. Сказывалось обычное для него сомнительное везение: выпитого не хватило, чтобы рана от пули не болела, но это хотя бы компенсировал прилив адреналина. Слегка.  
Компьютер на козлах сиял на него экраном, на котором теперь было открыто больше программ, и среди них окно со словом "СТОЙ" прописными буквами.  
Он раздраженно дошел до компьютера, борясь с желанием отвесить ему пинка, и напечатал левой рукой: "спс ч за ттх у рообта".  
Да уж, правописание было на высоте. Оставалось надеяться, что его неизвестный помощник действительно из департамента Кью и понимает, когда раненый полевой агент запрашивает данные о противнике и его оружии, и что это не какой-то гребаный бухгалтер спустился понажимать кнопочки.  
"Пылесос "Румба" 2011-го года с сильно улучшенным двигателем и повышенной скоростью, ствол 22-го калибра на орудийной башенке, изначальная загрузка 4000 патронов. Реагирует на движение, время отклика 2-4 секунды. Без машинного обучения".  
Бонд надолго уставился на сообщение и наконец опустил взгляд на окровавленную рубашку. Происходящее вдруг утратило всякую реалистичность, и он лениво подумал о галлюциногенах и их применении в качестве одного из методов допроса. Было ли все это на самом деле или он сейчас сидел где-то в камере в плену у врагов? А то серьезно, четыре тысячи патронов в чертовом пылесосе?  
Он попал в видеоигру. Он даже помнил, как слышал что-то такое от Алека, что-то про кровожадного робота и говорящие турели.  
"пока я с этим разбираюсь, посмотри определение слова "перебор" и готовься писать про него гребаное сочинение".  
Он печатал это медленно-медленно, при необходимости орудуя бэкспэйсом и жалея, что сейчас нет возможности придать тексту выразительности с помощью шифта.  
"Любое сочинение на любую тему, если вытащишь меня из этой кладовки и мы оба останемся живы!!!"  
Бонд уставился на ответ, вдруг поверив, что это все очень странная галлюцинация, и медленно, кропотливо написал:  
"почему ты в кладовке".  
"Ему полагалось быть на моей стороне. Проклятая штуковина меня предала. Я выбрал стратегическое отступление".  
Жалея, что рядом нет чертова стула, Бонд осмотрел себя: кровотечение усиливалось. Ну почему в жизни все не могло в кои-то веки быть, как в кино, где кровь останавливалась после двухминутного зажатия раны? Он убрал руку, не обращая внимания на начавшее пропитывать ткань тепло, сосредоточился на том, чтобы быстро расстегнуть рубашку, а затем скомкал ее, прижал к боку и сунул конец под ремень. Ткань давила не прямо на рану, но это, наверное, было лучше, чем ничего. Во всяком случае, уже не было так неприятно мокро, по крайней мере, пока.  
Он принялся печатать двумя руками, не обращая внимания на то, как это сказалось на клавиатуре.  
"ты же в коридоре, и тот далек у тебя прямо под дверью, да?  
"Да. Это я кинул банку".  
"больше ничего не делай".  
М прикончила бы Бонда по-настоящему, угробь он какого-то ботаника из департамента Кью. Тот, конечно, был сам виноват, что дал волю далеку. Он явно не смотрел ту серию.  
О, чудесно, Бонд имел дело с чертовой Розой.  
Ну хотя бы не без боевого духа.  
Он продолжил: "просто сиди там и живи. я за тобой приду. понял?"  
"Это всего лишь 22 калибр. В том маловероятном случае, если я получу пулю в руку, помогая тебе не получить ее в грудь или лицо, ничего страшного не произойдет. Дай помочь".  
"сиди в чертовой кладовке. это приказ. понял?" – напечатал Бонд, тыча в клавиатуру окровавленными пальцами. Когда принимался командовать "два нуля", любой другой в МИ-6 ему уступал – любой, кроме Даниэлы, но ей хватило бы мозгов не загнать себя вот так в кладовую.  
"Юрисдикция программы "00" на меня не распространяется. Хорошая попытка. Но обещаю не вмешиваться без необходимости. Есть план?"  
"не считая того, чтобы всыпать тебе ремня, если откроешь дверь", – успел написать Бонд, прежде чем спохватиться.   
Это ведь был компьютер МИ-6, так? Нет, здесь ими не пользовались. Они с Тейлором это уже проходили.   
Господи, как же не хватало спокойного твердого голоса. Почему ему попался лезущий со своей помощью идиот? Это была не Роза, это был Артур Шеппи.   
План зависел от двух вещей – кучи метательных снарядов и гарантии, что сидящий в ловушке идиот не откроет чертову дверь, так что напечатал он другое: "красный код, артур. сиди в гребаной кладовке".  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Бонд взял ноутбук за экран, подошел к стене, ближайшей к углу, за которым ждал робот-убийца, бросил ноутбук на пол и с силой опустил на него ногу, потом еще и еще, так что отломилось несколько хороших кусков. Размазывая по стене кровь опирающейся рукой, он присел на корточки и подобрал один из обломков.  
Бонд бросил обломок через коридор – робот выстрелил. Он взял один из кусков клавиатуры, оторвал кнопку и бросил уже ее – раздался еще один выстрел. Итак, размер не имел значения, все определенно решали датчики движения, причем гиперчувствительные.  
Вопрос заключался в том, с каким роботом он имел дело – стационарным или мобильным. Был сектор обстрела, но мог ли робот повернуть оружие в другую сторону, а если да, то как этого добиться, самому не вставая на линию огня?  
Он наклонился влево, глядя на стену коридора, и это точно был коридор, а не комната, футов шесть в ширину и неизвестной длины. Страшно хотелось посмотреть, что творится за углом, но один раз Бонда уже подстрелили.  
Ну, всегда оставался вариант с рикошетом. Бонд оторвал еще одну кнопку и прицелился.

Кью с полнейшим отвращением уставился на экран. Алек был идиотом – хуже того, он был самодовольным сукиным сыном и не допустил даже мысли о том, чтобы принять помощь Кью в составлении плана, а не убегать сломя голову. Будь на его месте Бонд, они бы обговорили варианты и после продуктивного обсуждения подобрали бы наилучший подход. Бонд однажды пообещал прийти и отыскать его в тоннелях, но сейчас был слишком занят, спиваясь в Греции…  
Кью резко оборвал эту мысль. Ну и пусть Алека пристрелят, раз он такой идиот.  
Дальше на глазах у объятого ужасом Кью 006 распотрошил ноутбук, не только гарантируя, что Даниэла будет в бешенстве, но и обрубая их канал связи.  
Какие теперь были варианты? Он понятия не имел, сколько протянут аккумуляторы робота.  
Снаружи зачастили выстрелы и…  
Дьявол!  
Кью бросился на пол: одна пуля попала в дверь кладовой под таким углом, что оставила в металле вмятину. Этот сукин сын что, развернул робота?  
Он запаниковал, кончики пальцев начали терять чувствительность, поле зрения сузилось, так что теперь во всем помещении для него существовал только ярко светящийся ноутбук. Почему он не остался в техподдержке, какого черта позволил Таннеру с М заманить себя во все это? Он вообще ничем руководить не хотел, а уж департаментом МИ-6, полным штук, желающих его смерти, и подавно.  
Кью не был склонен к паническим атакам, но страшно устал и уже насквозь пропитался гормонами стресса.  
В приступе инженерного угара он превратил любимую игрушку собственной кошки в передвижную самонаводящуюся машину смерти, его загнали в кладовку, а теперь лучший друг Джеймса Бонда собирался погибнуть в попытке его спасти, перед этим назвав Артуром Шеппи.  
Господи, насколько же нелепо было пережить теракт, только чтобы умереть вот так…  
Это его доконало, Кью не выдержал и рассмеялся. Он положил ноутбук, прислонился к стене и отпустил все, кроме этой несуразной иронии, до тех пор, пока паника не оставила его.  
Тяжело дыша, он поднял голову и посмотрел на, к счастью, не простреленную дверь. Пальцы дрожали от адреналина, но все же Кью удалось набить команды для запуска камер.  
Робот-убийца… был убит. Он лежал вверх тормашками с надежно раскуроченным видом. Спаситель тяжело опирался на дверь кладовой, так что ее было не сдвинуть: слишком большой навалился вес.  
Дрогнула дверная ручка. На экране ноутбука Алек наконец дернул ее достаточно сильно, чтобы замок поддался. Его повело назад, и дверь приоткрылась.  
Кью повернулся в тот самый момент, когда Алек ударился о противоположную стену. Сквозь скомканную и прижатую к нижней части правого бока рубашку текло слишком много крови, и к этой ране добавились новые, из которых тоже сочилось – две на левой руке и царапина на правом плече, над шрамом, которому было всего несколько месяцев.  
– Твою мать! – забил тревогу Кью и бросился на помощь.  
Алек поднял голову, остановил на нем взгляд ярко-голубых, гораздо ярче, чем казалось через веб-камеру, глаз и обмяк, словно марионетка с обрезанными нитями.  
Кью до смешного долго стоял и смотрел на него. У этого человека были голубые глаза, а в деле 006 говорилось о зеленых. Кью стянул кардиган и опустился на колени перед своим истекающим кровью белым рыцарем, зажимая, присматриваясь и размышляя.  
У него был свежий шрам от пули над ключицей.  
Он знал личные подробности об Алеке Тревельяне, 006.  
Он полез под пули ради, как он сам считал, сидящего в кладовке случайного техника из департамента Кью.  
Кью склонился чуть поближе к нему, понадеявшись, что шока, потери крови и, вероятно, сознания хватит, чтобы немного притупить реакцию агента, задрал ему голову и крайне бережно приподнял верхнее веко, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии контактных линз.  
Их не было.  
Несколько мгновений спустя Кью уже отыскал один из остававшихся в тоннелях старомодных телефонов с медными проводами и просил прислать вниз бригаду медиков. Он сообщил, что с ним раненый агент, которому срочно нужна помощь, но имя пока опустил. В конце концов, на самом деле он ведь не знал, голубые у Джеймса глаза или нет.


	11. Chapter 11

НОЯБРЬ 2012

Кью глотнул чая и уставился на бланк отчета о проведенной операции, думая, как бы получше расписать случившееся и при этом не изобразить себя полным придурком. Это была не его работа, это перед ним отчитывались – по крайней мере, ставили в копию, – чтобы он мог провести анализ и усовершенствовать технику, связь или данные в будущем. Ну, так было в теории. Вообще-то, он пробыл во главе департамента так мало, что пока видел такие отчеты только в пособии для руководящего состава.  
Быть самым молодым главой департамента Кью было почетно, самым молодым и быстрее всех лишившимся должности – уже не очень. Ему стало интересно, оставят ли его имя в списке квартирмейстеров или же вычеркнут начисто, раз уж он не выдержал двухнедельный испытательный срок.  
Двери кабинета открылись под шипение Шери, и сердце Кью дрогнуло при виде входящей М. Он ожидал Таннера или, возможно, безопасников, но только не ее.  
– Мэм? – вставая, неуверенно произнес он.  
Несмотря на поздний час, она была одета с иголочки в зловещий черный костюм, и Кью вспомнились слухи о том, что когда-то она сама была одной из "двух нулей".  
– Ну, вы явно достойны своего поста, – проворчала она по дороге к скрипучему складному стулу перед его рабочим столом, села, расправила юбку и обратила на Кью пристальный взгляд ярких проницательных глаз. – Только департамент Кью мог уложить и без того мертвого агента "два нуля". Не терпится услышать, как же вам это удалось.  
Кью на мгновение закрыл глаза и покачал головой. Так это и в самом деле был Бонд. Ничего себе первая встреча. Впрочем, как бы ни хотелось погрузиться в мысли об этом, он не мог, ведь напротив с хмурым видом сидела устрашающая глава МИ-6 собственной персоной.  
– Это была плохо реализованная попытка сделать более безопасной работу в тоннелях, когда никого нет рядом, – он взглянул ей в глаза. – Малозаметный робот, реагирующий на движение, который стрелял бы по нападающим. Он был запрограммирован не трогать меня, но, очевидно, произошел сбой. Прошу прощения, что выпустил его в департаменте Кью без более тщательного тестирования, мэм.  
За само создание робота он извиняться отказывался: идея действительно была хороша.  
– Полагаю, вы его только что протестировали, – М приподняла руку и пошевелила пальцами в сторону Шери. Та с подозрением уставилась на нее и начала подбираться поближе. Кью хотел было предостеречь М насчет кровожадности Шери, но она вдруг продолжила: – Если он способен одолеть Джеймса Бонда, можете собрать еще десяток таких же. Даже в полумертвом состоянии Бонд один из лучших. Только рекомендую спуститься к медикам – ну, не спуститься, а зайти: они сейчас где-то здесь, внизу.  
От упоминания медиков улыбка, которую Кью позволил себе, когда его похвалили, испарилась.  
– Стоит на всякий случай надеть бронежилет? – криво усмехнулся он.  
Он знал о вспыльчивости Джеймса, и перспектива стычки его не прельщала, несмотря на уверенность, что стрельбы все же не будет. "Ну и начало", – еще раз кисло подумал он. Насколько же проще был бы вариант с курицей.  
– Я бы не стала, – ответила М, наблюдая за Шери, наконец подобравшейся достаточно близко, чтобы понюхать палец с коротким ногтем. – Его нет ни в одном журнале регистрации, то есть он проскользнул мимо охраны. Раз так, пули более чем заслуженные.  
– Хорошо, я пойду, как только закончу с отчетом, – он кивнул на кошку. – Она кусается, мэм.  
– Я тоже, если верить слухам. Идите сейчас, чертовы бумажки могут подождать. Военное положение, – напомнила М.  
Кью улыбнулся и встал. И все-таки она ему действительно нравилась. Сталь, целеустремленность, практичность – все это он очень уважал в людях. Он соберет ей с нуля этот десяток роботов и проследит, чтобы их танец был идеален.   
– Да, мэм, и спасибо вам, впредь буду осторожнее.

Глаза Бонда еще не совсем открылись и сфокусировались, когда он услышал незнакомый мужской голос без акцента:  
– Агент Бонд, вы в госпитале МИ-6. Вы получили огнестрельные ранения, но находитесь в стабильном состоянии. Вы в полной безопасности, агент Бонд. Можете посмотреть на меня?  
Бонд слишком часто слышал эту речь. Она уняла первичную волну тревоги, накатившую при пробуждении в незнакомой совершенно белой комнате, но это не означало, что нужно делать как сказано. Он закрыл глаза, вздохнул и постарался выяснить, что сотворил с собой на сей раз.  
Ничего не болело, но это был тревожный знак: если его накачали до такой степени, то кому-то где-то точно капитально не повезло – скорее всего, ему самому. Но почему же он был в МИ-6, а не на задании? Ему случалось приходить в себя на американских авианосцах, в иностранных больницах, несколько раз даже на вертолетах для эвакуации раненых – но никогда в МИ-6. По крайней мере, не так. Предназначением МИ-6 были рутинные процедуры и лечение ран, самостоятельно залатанных в полевых условиях.  
Правая рука была свободна, левую забинтовали и под неудобным углом закрепили на груди. В нижней части правого бока чувствовалось тупое давление, и он знал, что стоит только выветриться обезболивающему, как оно обратится жгучим пламенем.  
Он открыл глаза и в упор посмотрел на наконец-то заткнувшегося медбрата.  
– Сходи за кем-нибудь из начальства, – сказал он и вновь закрыл глаза.  
Прислушиваясь к шагам мужчины, который, к счастью, не стал спорить, Бонд попытался вспомнить.  
Ну, помнить-то он помнил, только какой-то бред. Робот, похожий на результат порочного союза между нижней частью далека, пластмассовым баком и пистолетом? Такое и в худшем кошмаре не привидится.  
Однако, очевидно, кошмарное или нет, оно было реально, во всяком случае, если верить врачу, который явился спустя несколько минут и выдал поистине потрясающий список огнестрельных ранений от малого калибра, после чего ситуация, конечно, только стала еще невероятнее, ведь Бонда никогда столько не ранили на задании. Тот факт, что произошло все в подвалах под МИ-6, был совершенно неприемлем.  
– Я уже направил решительную жалобу касательно запуска не совсем продуманных прототипов оружия на основании каких-то бредовых соображений, будто бы в надлежащих научных процедурах нет нужды, – закончил врач. – Уверяю вас, это не повторится.  
– Ну и мудак, – ответил Бонд, и его немного обеспокоило состояние собственного голоса, – далек был гениальный.  
– Безрассудно с…  
– Еще одно слово, – угрожающе произнес Бонд и посмотрел на него так свирепо, как только позволяли опиаты. – Выметайтесь и найдите мне настоящего начальника.  
Врач сделал вдох, похоже, подумывая ответить, но, к счастью, молча ушел, избавив Бонда от необходимости рвать швы или рисковать потерять что-то важное, вроде оставшейся крови, через ту настораживающую рану внизу на боку. Бонд закрыл глаза и подумал, как объяснить случившееся М. Он проскользнул мимо охраны, так что, вероятно, его она во всем и обвинит.  
– Спасибо, – с веселыми нотками в голосе сказали со стороны двери. – Тебе правда понравилось?  
Говорил не врач, так что Бонд повернулся посмотреть. Невысокий, худой, волосы как из аэротрубы, очки… Сквозь наркотическую пелену пробилось единственное слово "мило", и Бонд нацепил самую очаровательную улыбку, на какую только был способен после операции.  
– Конечно. Так это ты тот сумасшедший, что его выпустил? Сколько тебе, семнадцать?  
– Вообще-то, тридцать один, но я понимаю, что под наркотиками можно немного ошибиться. Да, это был я, – сумасшедший нахмурился. – Мне жаль, что так получилось.  
Этот голос Бонд уже слышал, но в подземном помещении громко шумели вентиляторы и пищали, доказывая, что он жив, машины, так что он поманил его поближе – правая рука, похоже, была в полном порядке, что приятно отличало нынешнее состояние от привычного после заданий, – и спросил:   
– Ранен? Это ведь ты сидел в кладовке? Боже, у тебя еще и поттеровские волосы?  
Ответом ему стал немного недоверчивый взгляд и изумленный смех.  
– А ты тот еще знаток поп-культуры, никогда бы не подумал, – он приблизился и с явным сожалением посмотрел на раны Бонда. – Да, это я сидел в кладовке, и нет, я не ранен. Ты успешно прикончил далека раньше, чем он успел еще кому-то навредить. Правда, М в таком восторге от этой бестии, что теперь у меня приказ собрать десять новых, и возможность еще может представиться.  
Улыбка на его лице превратилась в ухмылку.  
Этот голос не давал Бонду покоя. Он все смотрел на техника, которого хотелось мысленно звать мальчишкой, и пытался вспомнить, кто же он, черт возьми, такой. Может, Бонд подкатывал к нему на рождественской вечеринке? Часам к одиннадцати на них память практически отшибало. Если парень не возражал и не боялся, определенно должен был подкатить.  
– Учитывая, что пришлось сделать, чтобы вывести его из строя, – и если Бонд действительно правильно помнил смутные эпизоды схватки, а не подставлял что-то из кино, – возможно, стоит сделать дистанционный выключатель. По-моему, сломал я его на совесть.  
– Да, – техник замолчал и, немного поколебавшись, продолжил: – Вообще-то, изначально это была кошачья игрушка. Вместо пистолета были включающиеся в случайном порядке лазерные указки.  
"Кошачья игрушка?" – подумал Бонд.  
И вспомнил о Тейлоре.  
Он попытался сесть и понял, насколько это плохая идея, когда опиаты не справились с внезапным давлением задвигавшихся под бинтами мышц. С величайшей осторожностью он позволил себе вновь расслабиться на подушке, протянул руку и потребовал:  
– Мне нужен телефон. Работающий.  
– Э… – такого ответа техник явно не ожидал. Он сунул руку в карман, вытащил стандартный телефон МИ-6 и, отдавая его, спросил: – Все в порядке?  
Дурацкий вопрос. Вместо ответа Бонд набрал техподдержку. Теперь, официально воскреснув, он был более чем готов воспользоваться служебным положением, чтобы найти Майка, даже если потребуется отправить на поиски чертову команду безопасников.  
– 007, – тихо сказал техник, смотря, как Бонд набирает номер, и деликатно коснулся его руки.  
Бонд бросил на него свирепый предупреждающий взгляд и принялся тыкать на "0", чтобы обойти чертову автоматизированную систему: опыт показывал, что если достаточно быстро и часто жать на эту кнопку, компьютер просто сбоит и перенаправляет звонок живому человеку.  
– Джеймс, – снова попытался техник и положил руку на телефон, – мне жаль, что тебя подстрелил кровожадный робот, которого я сделал для нашей кровожадной кошки.  
– Все нормально… – успел ответить Бонд, прежде чем до него наконец дошло.  
Телефон выпал из рук.  
– Майк?  
Тейлор не обратил внимания на выскользнувший телефон – он стоял без движения, не отрывая взгляда от Бонда, и позволил ему удариться о пол.  
– Привет. Мне жаль, что пришлось встретиться вот так. Надеюсь, ты не… – он с сожалением улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Я ведь пытался сказать, чтобы ты не лез в тот коридор.  
Бонд уставился на него, чувствуя, как мыслительный процесс старается отстраниться от приводящей в замешательство смеси эмоций – облегчения от того, что с ним все хорошо, радости долгожданной встречи и приличной доли дискомфорта, потому что, пусть он и утверждал, что ему тридцать один, ему ну никак не могло быть больше двадцати, самое большее двадцати трех.  
– Ты в порядке? – он обвел Майка взглядом. – Не ранен?  
Тот покачал головой.  
– Все хорошо. Немного стыдно, что умудрился устроить стрельбу в своем новом департаменте, стрельбу по тебе, так скоро после, ну, после случившегося, но я переживу, – его ладонь легла на здоровую руку Бонда. – Но я очень рад, что ты вернулся. У нас тут немного сумасшедший дом.  
Бонд удержался от того, чтобы взять его за руку.  
– Где ты был? Я звоню с самой атаки, – сказал он и понял, что его слова прозвучали, как обвинение. – Тебя не…  
Это он уже спрашивал. Майк не был ранен. Вот он стоял, совершенно точно не раненый.  
– В момент взрыва я был на лестнице, возвращался с вызова в офисе руководства, – чуть опираясь на койку, начал Майк. – После всего того, что ты мне рассказал, я внимательно за всем наблюдал, изучал сеть, писал программы для ее защиты. Ноутбук был при мне, и я смог сразу засечь хакера и не дать ему нанести еще больше вреда. Моя работа впечатлила М и спасла много людей. Старый Кью погиб, и меня повысили.  
Майк глотнул воздуха и замолчал, смотря на Бонда.  
– Повысили?   
От препаратов он плохо соображал, но Майк ведь ясно дал понять, что точно не хочет уходить из техподдержки, вплоть до того, что Бонд бросил попытки его заманить.  
– Мне отдали департамент Кью. Я теперь Кью. Почти две недели не вылезаю из тоннелей, все обустраиваю, восстанавливаю сеть МИ-6. Возможности выйти не было, а звонить изнутри я не хотел на случай, если… – Майк оглянулся и бросил взгляд на камеру видеонаблюдения. – Вероятно, эту проблему можно было решить, но скрывать что-то такое после нападения казалось неразумным. Я не хотел тобой рисковать.  
Бонд вздохнул, чувствуя, как наконец исчезает напряжение в груди.  
– По крайней мере, ты в безопасности, – он бездумно сжал одеяло, чтобы не потянуться к Тейлору. Все те звонки по делу еще не давали ему права распускать руки. – А что Шери?  
Тейлор взглянул на стискивающие одеяло пальцы и накрыл их своими.  
– Уверен, она страшно разозлится за то, что ты сломал ее игрушку. Может пролиться кровь.  
– Пронесешь ее сюда, ладно? И добудь мне чертов… – Бонд осекся и уставился на него. – Ты мой квартирмейстер?  
Тейлор рассмеялся.  
– Да, хотя, думаю, это мало что меняет, в основном на бумаге. И я…  
– Я не собираюсь тебя с кем-то делить! – рявкнул вдруг охваченный иррациональной яростью Бонд. – Ты мне даже чертов добавочный номер говорить не хотел, а теперь ждешь, что я просто отдам тебя другим агентам?  
Тейлор – Кью – ошарашенно посмотрел на него и ослепительно улыбнулся:  
– Ну, у тебя определенно будет ощутимое преимущество.  
Улыбка приглушила ревность достаточно, чтобы разум перехватил управление и напомнил, что для нее нет ни повода, ни прав. Он ненадолго перевел взгляд на просвечивающие сквозь никчемную больничную рубашку бинты на левой руке.  
– Это…, – начал он, не зная, что и сказать.  
Тейлор – да Кью же! – обходил департамент Кью по широкой дуге, пока вдруг не оказался там главным, и это были эгоизм и ребячество, но Бонду не хотелось его с кем-то делить, а теперь он будет вечно сидеть на совещаниях и руководить департаментом. Больше никаких полуночных звонков, пока настоящие вызовы перенаправляются коллегам.  
– Отлично, – сказал Бонд с фальшивой улыбкой на лице, а лжец он был великолепный, – значит, ты можешь просто принести мне чертов пистолет, его даже прятать не надо. Сам знаешь, как я отношусь к безоружности.  
Улыбка Кью стала немного неуверенной.  
– Конечно принесу. И буду создавать для тебя вещи, которые реально работают. И наши разговоры не будут прерывать дурацкие звонки из-за принтеров, – он усмехнулся. – Ну, какое сокровище ты привез мне из Греции?  
"Себя", – подумал Бонд и, напрягшись, быстро отвернулся. Эту тему он затрагивать не собирался. Чувство вины его отвлекло, и он покачал головой:  
– Я немного спешил.  
Кью усмехнулся.  
– На этот раз прощаю, но только потому что мне начинало казаться, что ты вообще не вернешься. Как думаешь, когда тебя выпустят? Ты должен нам с Шери ужин с курицей терияки.  
– Все нормально, – он запнулся, едва не сказав "Майк", – Кью, ты занят, тебе еще роботов собирать.  
Кью погрустнел.  
– Ну да, но я же не обязан работать постоянно, – он замолчал и убрал руку. – Конечно, разве что ты не хочешь. Уверен, теперь, когда ты вернулся с того света, у тебя много дел.  
– А ты глава департамента, и после нападения не прошло и двух недель.  
Бонд постарался, чтобы это не прозвучало обиженно. Теперь он жалел, что вообще вернулся из Греции. Он мог бы остаться и звонить, не зная о новом положении Кью, и если бы тот сам о нем не упомянул, он так и остался бы Майком Тейлором, так и остался бы только его.  
Он оглядел койку, нашел панель управления и поднял верх. К сожалению, все это было ему хорошо знакомо. От давления внутри сместилось что-то, чему смещаться не полагалось, и он стиснул зубы, ожидая, пока препараты все исправят. Не сработало, но верх он все равно поднял.  
– Мне понадобится пистолет и все, что ты знаешь об атаке.  
Он дотянулся правой рукой до зафиксированной левой, собираясь повыдергивать капельницы.  
– Э нет, – Кью положил ладонь на руку Бонда, – думаешь, я не заметил, как ты скривился, когда сел? Пока не станет немного получше, никуда ты не пойдешь, и даже тогда тебе будет прямая дорога ко мне домой, есть курицу со мной и Шери.  
Бонд поднял на него взгляд и тихо произнес:  
– Майк, не нужно.  
– Мне жаль, что когда ты вернулся, тебя ранила моя дурацкая машина, – негромко и серьезно ответил Кью, – и меня раздражает, что из-за этого ты не можешь сразу отправиться ловить хакера. Я знаю тебя и знаю, что еще один отпуск тебе ни к чему. Ты не можешь сидеть без дела и ты им займешься – когда немного поправишься.  
Бонд покачал головой и снова опустил взгляд на руку, в мыслях безуспешно пытаясь поместить Майка Тейлора в папку, прежде предназначавшуюся Бутройду. Он почти мог принять тот факт, что перед ним Майк, хотя все это время не позволял себе представлять, какой он. Бонд не только намеренно не смотрел в его дело – он даже наводящих вопросов о внешности не задавал.  
Просто он не ожидал, что это будет кто-то… такой. Юный, прекрасный, хрупкий и настолько не пара убийце, который скоро будет слишком стар. Майк заслуживал кого-то, кто реально будет жить и работать в том же городе, кто не будет месяцами оторван от цивилизации, кто будет приходить домой, потому что закончился рабочий день, а не потому что слишком сильно истекает кровью, чтобы выполнить нынешнее задание, – и уж точно не кого-то, у кого так хорошо получается убивать людей, что даже кошмары не снятся.  
Решительно не смотря на Майка – Кью, – Бонд прижал мизинец к месту прямо над катетером и вытащил его большим и указательным пальцами. Почувствовался укол боли и присутствие инородного тела, но он привык. Из иглы закапало, и Бонд щелчком сбросил ее с койки. Надо было сперва остановить подачу, но он отвлекся. Обычно сбегать из больниц получалось куда лучше.  
– Я так понимаю, ты не ко мне домой спешишь? – нахмурился Кью.  
– Идет война, – сухо отозвался Бонд. Он убрал руку, и из ранки засочилась кровь, но это было не пулевое ранение, и, оставив все как есть, он потянулся сквозь ограждение в поисках опускающей задвижки. – Я жив, значит могу работать.  
Одно долгое мгновение Кью наблюдал, как он воюет с койкой.  
– Хорошо, я буду на связи. Постарайся не умереть, я очень расстроюсь, – он отступил на шаг и приподнял бровь. – Мы с Шери в основном в новом департаменте Кью. Будет время и желание – приходи в гости.  
Бонд принялся отцеплять контакты и датчики, и аппараты взбесились.  
– Постараюсь не путаться под ногами, у тебя будет много дел.  
Кью сделал еще шаг.  
– Ты упускаешь суть: мы хотим, чтобы ты пришел. Впрочем, удачно поработать, – он осторожно положил руку Бонду на плечо. – Уверен, скоро поговорим, даже если и не увидимся.  
– Я остановился… – он еще не подыскал жилье и запнулся, по-быстрому соображая, – ...у Алека. Пошли курьера с новым пистолетом и ноутбуком.  
Думать о собранном с помощью Тейлора планшете, который теперь разлагался на дне турецкой реки, не хотелось.  
– С индивидуальной сборкой так быстро не получится, но я что-нибудь придумаю. И потом, мы же договорились: новый планшет в обмен на ужин, – Кью улыбнулся, – и так просто ты от ужина не отделаешься.  
Он развернулся и ушел, прокладывая себе путь сквозь ряды маленькой армии медиков, не понимающих, что пытаться удерживать Бонда против его воли бесполезно.  
"Слава богу", – с радостью отвлекся он от мыслей о Кью.

– Не волнуйся, тебе все равно не хотелось бы на него смотреть, – ворчал Кью, чеша Шери под подбородком, – он был сам на себя не похож, вел себя как идиот. "Пошли пистолет и ноутбук к Алеку" и все тут.  
Кью покачал головой и вернулся к каталогу комплектующих, который просматривал, отмечая, что нужно будет заказать для своей новой армии убийц "двух нулей", как он назвал их в приступе черного юмора. Правда, через каждые несколько минут он возвращался к страницам с деталями для модификации планшетов.  
– Честное слово! – испугала их с Шери Даниэла, практически без стука распахнула дверь, поставила перед Кью такой же, как у нее, бумажный стаканчик зеленого чая, уселась и, сверкая глазами, продолжила: – Если я тебе хоть раз говорила, что наши агенты не просто трудные дети, не верь.  
– Я бы и так не поверил, – усмехнулся Кью. – А в чем дело?  
– В этом идиоте 007, разумеется, – она глотнула чая и с упреком посмотрела на Кью. – В следующий раз постарайся что-нибудь сломать. Тогда хотя бы… нет, тогда он просто захочет припрятать в гипсе оружие. Они с 006 – худшие из худших, Кью.  
– О, я так понимаю, сбежал?   
Кью продолжил чесать Шери, чтобы скрыть разочарование.  
– Естественно. То есть я, конечно, очень рада, что он вернулся, но серьезно, ты ему такое спустишь? Он же себя прикончит.  
Кью удивленно взглянул на нее.  
– Ну а что я должен сделать? Я пытался сказать, чтобы он остался, пообещал ужин и… – он покраснел. – И потом, он сейчас не в себе. Ему просто нужно снова почувствовать себя полезным.  
Даниэла уставилась на него, сделала глоток чая и возмущенно взглянула на Шери.  
– Святые небеса, ты что, никогда ни с кем не встречался? Такое поведение терпеть нельзя. Это же явно идиот, не способный позаботиться о себе: меньше двенадцати часов назад он был без сознания от шока и потери крови.  
Кью покраснел еще сильнее.  
– Даниэла, я серьезно, что ты предлагаешь? Сесть на него? Он куда больше.  
– Это было бы хорошее начало. Обращайся с ним, как с любым другим молодым человеком. Откровенно говоря, вид у них устрашающий, но внутри сплошь избалованные дети, и чем больше им позволяешь, тем хуже будет в следующий раз, и это еще без дополнительного давления, которое дают отношения, – она сделала новый глоток и откинулась на спинку стула. – К тому же, если он истечет кровью где-нибудь в такси, М будет тобой очень недовольна.  
Он приподнял бровь.  
– М?   
А М-то откуда знала? Он начал искать по карманам телефон. Черт, он думал… телефон остался в больнице.  
Даниэла кивнула.  
– Она сказала, тебя не будет как минимум два дня, возможно, больше.  
"Бумажки могут подождать".   
Кью широко улыбнулся, встал и принялся собирать вещи.  
– А ведь похоже на правду.  
Он понятия не имел, что делает, но у него хотя бы была группа поддержки, утверждающая, что все получится.   
А теперь нужно было найти телефон и позвонить Алеку.


	12. Chapter 12

НОЯБРЬ 2012

Алек жил в элегантном белом таунхаусе в Найтсбридже с видом на небольшой парк. Замочная скважина была с сюрпризом. Бонд открыл медную дверцу в виде таблички с номером дома, расположенную рядом с замком, ввел восьмизначный код и вошел, чувствуя себя еще хуже, чем после огнестрельного ранения и падения с поезда. Голова раскалывалась, действие обезболивающих заканчивалось. В припадке садизма медики отказались дать ему еще, если он воспользуется правом уйти – возможно, из-за комментария, что его не остановит даже "баррикада из трупов всего этого департамента". Здесь он, вероятно, погорячился.  
Дом пропах пылью. Бонд не держал в старой квартире ничего секретного, так что у него убиралась горничная. У Алека же вещи деликатного характера были, в том числе арсенал, поэтому во время операций дом разваливался на части.  
Неопределенные мысли о том, чтобы привести себя в порядок и приготовить ланч, испарились. Вместо этого он добрался до дивана, осторожно сел, положил ноги на подлокотник и закрыл глаза.  
Уход – и господи, даже думать было больно, – возможно, стал тактической ошибкой, хотя с точки зрения стратегии представлялся разумным. Нужно было убраться подальше от МИ-6. Нужно было убраться подальше от Майка Тейлора – от квартирмейстера. В какой-то момент за последние полтора года он привык считать Майка Тейлора своим. У себя в голове Бонд выдумал связь с ним, даже не задумываясь о том, каково было бы мнение самого Майка по этому поводу.  
Какая социопатия с его стороны.  
У Бонда и в мыслях не было, что Майк может строить собственные планы, в которые, очевидно, входило стать квартирмейстером без помощи Бонда и вопреки его попыткам за год до этого затащить Майка в департамент Кью. У него и в мыслях не было, что Майк окажется юн, прекрасен и чересчур хорош для полумертвого полевого агента, только и умеющего, что спиваться и убивать любого, кто перейдет ему дорогу.  
От угасающего действия болеутоляющих в крови мрачные унылые мысли становились еще хуже. Бонд подумал, не сходить ли вниз, где у Алека, как он знал, лежал набор для оказания экстренной медицинской помощи, болеутоляющих в котором хватило бы на неделю, но он слишком уж устал. Вместо этого он только дошел до бара за бутылкой неплохого виски. Ее должно было хватить, чтобы уснуть или отключиться. Считай, одно и то же.

– Не то чтобы я стеснялся или что-то такое, – у Кью, наверное, на лбу было написано, что ему неловко, несмотря на все попытки это скрыть, – но почему обязательно видеозвонок? Что не так с обычным звонком или текстовыми сообщениями? И ты вообще представляешь, насколько это небезопасно?  
– Потому что сейчас восемь утра, и через сорок минут мне надо кое-кого убить. Не хотелось бы опоздать.  
Алек сказал это где-то вне поля зрения камеры. Собственно, Кью не видел ничего, кроме ног – к счастью, в голубых джинсах, не голых, – и обстановки, кажется, дешевого гостиничного номера под таким углом, что кружилась голова.  
– Ты что, таскаешь ноутбук за экран? – с некоторым ужасом произнес Кью. – Ты же знаешь, что не надо так делать?  
– Да ничего ему не будет, – Алек с глухим стуком поставил куда-то ноутбук. Ожидаемо показалась голая кожа в виде перекачанного торса, когда Алек нагнулся и открыл кран. Повернувшись лицом к ноутбуку, он под плеск воды с сомнением спросил: – Ты точно квартирмейстер? Ты хоть взрывчатку-то умеешь делать?  
– И не только взрывчатку, Алек. Миру чертовски повезло, что я хороший парень. Я мог бы спалить его дотла, – мрачно ответил Кью. – А теперь можно мы пропустим ту часть, где ты мне сообщаешь, что я похож на подростка, и перейдем к тому, как мне быть с Джеймсом?  
Алек нагнулся, и Кью наконец-то увидел его лицо. Он оказался гораздо красивее, чем на фото из дела, может быть, даже красивее Джеймса, с темно-зелеными глазами и квадратным подбородком, хоть тот и был наполовину скрыт под пеной для бритья.  
– Вижу, почему ты ему так нравишься, в тебе есть огонь, – одобрительно произнес Алек и снова выпрямился, так что камера опять сфокусировалась на торсе. При каждом вдохе двигался жуткий шрам на ребрах. Как подозревал Кью, кто-то большой и злобный покусал Алека, и оставалось только гадать, как ему удалось выжить.  
– Ты слышал о случившемся? – осторожно спросил Кью.  
– Мне пришло уведомление, что кто-то проник в дом, и это либо необычайно воспитанный грабитель, который воспользовался цифровым замком, либо Джеймс. Что он умудрился с собой сделать? Почему просто не остановился в отеле? Он ночует у меня, только если дела совсем плохи.  
Кью нервно поежился и сказал себе, что лучше поговорить об этом, когда Алек на другом конце света, в Мексике, а не в каком-то кафе, где у того может возникнуть соблазн его придушить.  
– Ну, я был в новом департаменте Кью, тестировал робота, вооруженного охранного робота. Он, э, немножко засбоил, и я пытался сказать Джеймсу не вмешиваться, но ты же знаешь, какой он. Его подстрелили, – Кью помедлил, – пару раз. Ничего опасного, но все же…  
Плеск воды смолк, и Алек громко, раскатисто рассмеялся.  
– Ты… ты его подстрелил? – выдохнул он. – Он получил пулю от чертова робота?  
– Два раза, может, три. Честно говоря, не уверен, сколько раз, – кисло ответил Кью. – И я не специально. Просто робот взбесился.  
– Я не дам ему об этом забыть, – все еще посмеиваясь, сказал Алек. – Если не прикончат на этой операции, с меня лучший… Тебе ведь уже можно пить? – лукаво поинтересовался он.  
– Господи, да что же такое с вами, "двумя нулями", и недооценкой возраста? Серьезно? Дело во мне или у вас это частая ошибка? Да мне за тридцать, черт побери.  
Хорошо, что Алек на него не смотрел: Кью прекрасно знал, как сейчас похож на капризного ребенка.  
– Ну да, но Бутройду было лет сто. По сравнению с ним ты, ну, на ум приходит слово "очаровашка", только какого черта ты флиртуешь со мной через полмира вместо того, чтобы трахаться с Джеймсом где-то в кладовке? Для полевых агентов стрельба – это где-то третье свидание.  
Кью фыркнул.  
– Прости, Алек, мне и одного "два нуля" хватит. К тому же, слышал, ты больше по тем, кто с кольцами: не похожи на подростков, все такое. Но мне действительно нужна помощь с Джеймсом. Мы встретились в госпитале после того, как его подстрелили, и это была наша первая личная встреча. Он от меня отмахнулся и ушел вопреки рекомендациям медиков.  
Алек глубокомысленно хмыкнул, но сразу не заговорил. Снова послышался плеск воды, перемежающийся хлюпаньем стряхиваемой с бритвы пены.  
– Так, – задумчиво заговорил Алек, еще немного склоняясь вперед, – в общем, дело вот в чем. Вы оба идиоты. Начнем сначала. Что-то имеешь против парней? Свидания, секс – сам выбирай.  
– Нет, это же очевидно, – сухо сказал Кью.  
– Не хочу ничего предполагать, – быстро ответил Алек. – Так, а как насчет именно Джеймса? То есть ты же мне позвонил не для того, чтобы попросить его убить. Я на это надеюсь.  
– Если бы я желал ему смерти, я мог бы сделать все сам с помощью тех инструментов для поджигания мира, о которых я говорил, Алек, – криво усмехнулся Кью и уже серьезнее продолжил: – Я беспокоюсь за него.  
Алек вздохнул.  
– Джеймс верный. Он отдаст жизнь за Англию, не задумываясь о том, какова цена. Даже когда он на пределе, как с Грецией… Ну ты сам видел. Кто-то на нас напал, и он вернулся. Только не вздумай считать, что он приятный парень, это не так. На задании он будет лгать, красть, трахать и убивать без малейшего сожаления.  
Ничего нового, но такая постановка вопроса заставляла задуматься. Кью не был дураком и после повышения постарался побыстрее выяснить все о программе "два нуля" и работающих в ней оперативниках, и все же было трудно увязать содержимое тех файлов с его другом Джеймсом, которого он узнал через телефонные звонки, почтовые сообщения и прикрепленные к удивительно вдумчивым подаркам записки.   
– Знаю, – наконец ответил он, – я же прекрасно слышал, как он убивает на операциях. Он не скрывал, что… Я знаю, Алек.  
– Как важна верность?  
– О чем ты?  
– О том, что заслужи ее – и Джеймс сделает ради тебя что угодно, если для этого не придется отказаться от верности другим – Англии, мне. Он убьет ради тебя, умрет ради тебя. Сможешь справиться с такой ответственностью, зная, чем он занимается на заданиях?  
– Да, – тихо, но ответил Кью, – верность работает в обе стороны: я не стал бы просить, даже если бы мог попросить что угодно, и я не попрошу больше не делать чего-то, без чего он уже не будет самим собой.  
Алек облегченно вздохнул.  
– Хорошо, потому что, доверив тебе тот телефон, он рискнул нашими карьерами – это если бы М не довела дело до трибунала, – он фыркнул, выключил воду и отошел от камеры. – Так, теперь трудный вопрос: Джеймс был таким говнюком, что ты готов опять спустить на него своих роботов-убийц, или это дерьмо еще можно исправить?  
– Дело не в том, что он ведет себя, как говнюк, – нахмурился Кью, смотря на перемещения Алека, – я был бы рад, вернись он для того ужина со мной и Шери, как хотел раньше. Но сейчас он, кажется, вообще не желает иметь с нами ничего общего. Он отказался, и не один раз. Черт побери, Алек, он на меня даже по-настоящему не взглянул, просто… проигнорировал.  
– Или решил тебя защитить, держать на расстоянии, потому что иметь с нами что-то общее – это как заниматься скайдайвингом в чертовом урагане, – обреченно сказал Алек. – Должно быть, страшно боится за тебя – и боится тебя.  
– Черт бы побрал этого дурацкого робота-убийцу, – зарывшись пальцами в волосы, простонал Кью, – если бы он не…  
– Да не робота – тебя боится, – перебил его Алек и немного повернулся. Лицо по-прежнему было вне поля зрения камеры, но Кью знал, что Алек смотрит на экран. – Понимаешь, несколько лет назад у него кое-кто был. Джеймс ушел из МИ-6, чтобы быть с ней, а потом она его предала.  
Кью ненадолго задумался. Слова Алека подтверждали его смутные подозрения насчет прошлых отношений Бонда, хотя он никогда бы не подумал, что тот будет готов бросить ради кого-то МИ-6. Он отбросил любопытство по поводу того, что с ней стало, и вновь сосредоточил внимание на Алеке.  
– Сколько месяцев вы разговаривали? – спросил тот.  
– Прилично, – подтвердил Кью, – и в качестве бонуса меня тщательно проверил МИ-6. Я не враг, Алек, я даже не гражданский.  
– Она была из казначейства. Ее тщательно проверили и отправили вместе с ним на операцию МИ-6.  
– Черт, ну и что я должен делать? Я не собираюсь просто сидеть и смотреть, как он себя убивает, потому что боится иметь со мной что-то общее. Я думал, в том, что действительно важно, оно и так уже есть. Чего ему еще надо?  
– Ему надо, чтобы это не вышло тебе боком. Он не идиот… боже, не могу звать тебя Кью и не думать о Бутройде. Он позволил вам сблизиться и вдруг запаниковал, поэтому поступит так же, как поступил бы любой из "двух нулей".  
– Если хочешь, зови Майком, – вздохнул Кью. – Он не может просто подняться и броситься в погоню за плохими парнями, Алек, его ранила моя дурацкая машина. И все, похоже, ожидают, что я просто знаю, как его удержать, как не дать ему себя загубить, и в этом-то и загвоздка, ведь, что бы ни говорила Даниэла, просто сесть на него и не дать сдвинуться с места я не могу.  
Алек хохотнул.  
– Почему нет? Он ранен, с ним, наверное, справится даже такой тощий, как ты, если только он не добрался до моего запаса морфия. Он хочет, чтобы ты был частью его жизни, просто слишком уж упрямый баран, чтобы себе в этом признаться. Будь все иначе, трахнул бы тебя, чтобы выбросить из головы и жить дальше.  
– У тебя есть запас морфия? – обеспокоенно спросил Кью, порадовавшись поводу не отвечать на вторую часть. – Он же не знает, где?  
– Конечно знает, в подвале, в аптечке. Тебе код от двери нужен или нет? Мне уже надо кое-кого убить, и я терпеть не могу опаздывать с такими делами. Это как-то несерьезно.  
Независимо от того, был он морально готов к встрече с Джеймсом или нет, нельзя было рисковать, что он возьмет ту аптечку и сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Ну, еще какую-нибудь: помешать ему уйти из госпиталя МИ-6 было уже слишком поздно. Так что Кью взял телефон, открыл новую заметку и спросил:  
– Какой код? И ты же не будешь против, если я возьму с собой кошку?  
Алек дал ему восьмизначный код и адрес в Найтсбридже – в финансовом плане дальше него от тесной квартирки Кью был бы только сам Букингемский дворец.  
– Да пожалуйста. Арсенал тоже в подвале, сделай из нее снайпера. Сможет прикрывать меня на операциях, видит бог, с инстинктами у нее все в порядке.  
Кью рассмеялся.  
– Спасибо, Алек, я поехал, удачи с заданием.  
– Просто закажите химчистку дивана, пока я не вернулся, ну или постельное белье смените. Джеймс знает, где комната для гостей.  
Он избавил Кью от необходимости отвечать, сложив ноутбук.   
Усмехнувшись, Кью закрыл чат, поднялся и принялся собирать сумку на несколько дней для себя и Шери.  
Точно. Сесть сверху и не пускать. Это он мог.

Бонд проснулся от дважды раздавшегося писка и тут же об этом пожалел: пока он был без сознания, кто-то, очевидно, воткнул ему в живот раскаленный нож.   
– Твою мать, – простонал он, глядя на незнакомый потолок. Впрочем, тревоги не было, то есть он очнулся в каком-то безопасном месте. Только несколько секунд спустя он узнал дом Алека.  
Он перевернулся на спину, недоумевая, почему позволил себе отключиться на неудобном диване, но подумал, как потащится по лестнице до комнаты для гостей, и решил, что диван его вполне устраивает. Он изогнулся и взглянул на кофейный столик с не опустошенной и наполовину бутылкой виски. Прямо сейчас мысль о том, чтобы до нее дотянуться, была совершенно неприемлема.  
– Алек! – крикнул он, насколько позволял живот, то есть не очень-то громко.  
В коридоре послышались легкие шаги – слишком легкие для Алека, который у себя дома обычно топал как слон.   
– Не тот друг, – сказали в ответ, и в дверях гостиной появился Майк с набитым рюкзаком, сумкой с ноутбуком, кошачьей переноской и большим пакетом, судя по виду и запаху, еды на вынос.  
Бонд уставился на него. Такого не должно было произойти.  
– Какого черта? – поинтересовался он, скорее озадаченный, чем разозленный или даже раздраженный, по крайней мере, пока не опустил ноги на пол и не сел. Внутри провернули невидимый нож.  
Майк нахмурился, бросил сумки в дверях, нагнулся взять Шери из переноски и подошел на расстояние считанных дюймов от Бонда, глубоко дышавшего и пытавшегося не сыпать проклятиями. Очевидно, даже сидеть было больно.  
Майк бережно опустил Шери Бонду на колени, взял его за плечи и осторожно заставил снова лечь.   
– Шери приказано сидеть на тебе и не давать подняться. Занялся бы этим сам, но подозреваю, что это будет чуть более болезненно, чем ты предпочитаешь. Есть хочешь?  
Майк подвинул виски и уселся на кофейный столик.  
Как бы ни хотелось оглянуться и проверить, действительно ли он дома у Алека, где Майка не могло быть в принципе, это было бы слишком глупо даже в его нынешнем состоянии. К тому же, злобно вцепившаяся в палец Шери доказывала: он не спит.  
– Какого черта? – повторил он, как-то смутно подумав, что эта пара простых слов охватывает все мысли, роящиеся в голове.  
А еще Бонд был рад кошке: попытка снять ее и сделать что-то даже более глупое, например схватить Майка и прижать его к себе, была бы чревата последствиями.  
– Думал, я так легко отстану? – Майк наклонился коснуться рукой его лица. – Конечно, чтобы понять, как быть, понадобилось несколько часов и немного помощи от Даниэлы и Алека, потому что ты упрямец, а я не ожидал неприятия, но вот я здесь.  
Бонд закрыл глаза. Это все было чересчур.  
– Идиот, – он погладил Шери под подбородком, и она, перевернувшись, вцепилась когтями в руку и принялась грызть пальцы, – ты почему не бежишь?  
– С чего бы мне бежать, Джеймс? – склонившись над ним, чуть улыбнулся Майк. – Ты мой агент.  
И поцеловал его, несмотря на все, что пошло не так, – несмотря на то, что при первой встрече Бонд прокрался к нему, а потом потерял сознание от шока и потери крови, несмотря на то, что он ушел из госпиталя, несмотря на все попытки отпугнуть, даже несмотря на то, что Бонд еле дышал, и целоваться с ним никак не могло быть приятно.  
Он запустил пальцы свободной правой руки в волосы Майка, не обращая внимания на натянувшиеся бинты вокруг левой, и стянул его со столика на диван. Майк был жив, здоров и недостаточно умен, чтобы сбежать, и это говорило об удачливости Бонда больше, чем то, что чертову роботу все-таки не удалось сделать смертельный выстрел.  
Майк застонал, рефлекторно подался вперед, застыл и легко коснулся рук Бонда, ни на что не опираясь. Зашипела Шери, и он, выдохнув от неожиданности, резко отстранился.  
– Чертова кошка, – тряся рукой, пробормотал он и, с сожалением улыбнувшись, сел прямо, – похоже, она будет немного ревновать.  
Бонд протянул руку к кровоточащим пальцам. Дотронувшись, он засомневался – а потом засомневался снова, ведь Майк заслуживал кого-нибудь получше, – но все равно сделал: очевидно, они оба были идиотами. Он коснулся пары кровавых ранок от клыков на кончике пальца.  
– Если это то, о чем я думаю, – он кивнул на пакет с едой на вынос, – ее всегда можно отвлечь. В дикой природе кошки едят кур чаще, чем людей. Вроде бы.  
Майк усмехнулся.  
– Только не наша. Она никого не ест, но, по-моему, у нее в роду могут быть вампиры, – Майк еще раз чуть коснулся губ Бонда и встал, чтобы сходить за пакетом. – Думаю, учитывая, откуда она, предположение разумное.  
"Наша", – в оцепенении подумал Бонд.   
Он смотрел, как Майк расставляет контейнеры с едой, и попытался поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле. Майк Тейлор был голосом в трубке, компетентным техником и способом остаться в своем уме. А еще теперь он был здесь, с Бондом. Он хотел быть здесь, и, да поможет им бог, Бонд хотел этого ничуть не меньше.  
Он снял Шери с колен, рискуя медленно истечь кровью, и не обратил внимания на удар когтями.  
Майк обернулся на возмущенное шипение, как раз когда Бонд поднялся наперекор медицине и здравому смыслу.  
– Джеймс…  
Растягивая пластырь и швы, Бонд обнял Майка, зарылся лицом в непослушные волосы и тихо сказал:  
– Я не собираюсь делиться всем только потому, что придется делиться Кью.  
Тот фыркнул ему в плечо.  
– Да уж надеюсь. По-моему, мы заслужили, чтобы это было только между нами, согласен? – он осторожно обнял Бонда, стараясь не касаться травмированных мест. – Почему бы тебе не пойти прилечь? Положу Шери немного курицы, чтобы пока утолить ее жажду крови, а потом сможем просто поговорить, расслабиться, и я опять назову тебя идиотом.  
Бонд засмеялся и со странным лихим чувством поцеловал его в щеку.  
– Да ты романтик, – упрекнул он. – Пойду приготовлю постель. Займем ту, что у Алека. Он не будет против, а она больше, чем гостевая.  
– Нет, не будет. Сказал только обязательно сменить белье перед уходом.  
– Ты… ну конечно, ты с ним говорил, – Бонд отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Казалось странным, что внешность такая чужая, хотя голос знаком лучше, чем свой собственный. Обычно в отношениях у Бонда все было наоборот, если это вообще могло называться отношениями. – И да, когда я подозреваю, что ты взломал его охранную систему, не запустив контрмеры, это комплимент.  
– Если бы пришлось, запустил бы их все, – не отрывая взгляда, ответил Тейлор, – но, к счастью, у тебя очень хорошие друзья. Должен признать, мы им многим обязаны – Алеку, М и Даниэле.  
– Даниэла мне угрожает каждый раз, когда я получаю от твоего департамента пусть даже несчастную ручку, М приказала меня пристрелить, а то, что вмешался Алек, означает только, что у нас тут наемный убийца в роли свахи, – подначил его Бонд и осторожно запустил пальцы правой руки в волосы Майка, мягкие, темно-каштановые, слишком длинные и уже ставшие наркотиком. – И раз ты у нас теперь в руководстве МИ-6, то тебе и иметь с ними дело, а я просто буду стрелять в людей.  
Тейлор рассмеялся, склонил голову и с явным удовольствием промурлыкал что-то себе под нос.  
– Ты же просто хочешь увильнуть от званого ужина, да? – он снова потянулся вверх и чуть прикусил губы Бонда.  
Бонд нехотя отстранился, в самом начале прерывая очень многообещающий поцелуй.  
– От званого ужина? Ужина с Шери, надеюсь?  
Тейлор засмеялся и осторожно, но настойчиво его подтолкнул.   
– В постель, живо, пока не пришлось тебя буквально тащить, а это никому из нас не понравится, поверь мне. Я не настолько силен, возможно, придется прибегнуть к помощи роботов.  
– Боже, не надо больше чертовых роботов, – Бонд не сдавался ровно столько, сколько было нужно для еще одного поцелуя, не вполне готовый поверить, что Майк вообще может этого хотеть. – Шери будет в порядке здесь, внизу? Она когда-нибудь поднималась по лестнице?  
– Честное слово, даже не знаю, что меня больше настораживает, – с преувеличенным недоумением на лице ответил Тейлор, – что ты настолько недооцениваешь способности нашей довольно злобной кошки, что даже думаешь, будто ей не по зубам лестница, или что ты думаешь, будто ее место в кровати с нами. Соскучился по кровавой бане?  
– Но ты говорил, что она спит с тобой на подушке, – Бонд не смог воспротивиться соблазну взъерошить его волосы, пусть от этого и тянулись швы. Тейлор неискренне сверкнул на него глазами, и Бонд, смеясь, сдался и отступил. – Иду. Я так понимаю, если скажу прихватить виски, ты не согласишься?  
– А я-то, дурак, думал, что этот вечер тебе захочется запомнить, – Тейлор пожал плечам, – но если настаиваешь…  
Он встал руки в боки и задумчиво посмотрел на бутылку.  
– Я ушел, не слушая медиков, так что мне не дали обезболивающих. Я не виноват, – запротестовал Бонд. – Или ты считаешь, что сможешь меня отвлечь, ведь и ранен я тоже по твоей милости?  
Улыбка Тейлора сменилась ухмылкой.  
– О, бьюсь об заклад, я сумею придумать что-нибудь, от чего швы не разойдутся, – шепнул он и, прильнув, коснулся губами уха Бонда, заставив вздрогнуть и хоть немного подзабыть о ранах, но затем отступил на шаг и сложил руки на груди. – Но в этом не будет необходимости. Я поставил паршивцев на место, в сумке кое-какие препараты для тебя, болеутоляющие и антибиотики, и ты будешь их принимать.  
Бонд рассмеялся, наплевав на боль.  
– Ладно, забудь про виски, – к собственному удивлению сказал он. – Я приготовлю постель, а ты устрой кошку и поднимайся, расскажешь, как натравил свою армию роботов на вампиров из медслужбы.  
– Отличный план, – Тейлор в последний раз поцеловал его и, словно собираясь с духом, повернулся к кошке. – Ну, маленькое чудовище, давай-ка утолим твою жажду человеческой плоти кусочком славной курицы, как ты думаешь?  
Под шипение Шери Бонд пошел вверх по лестнице. После первого пролета он остановился, чтобы немного передохнуть и вытащить из кармана хлипкий безликий телефон-раскладушку. Начав подниматься по следующему пролету, он вызвал второй номер на быстром наборе.  
– Только не говори, что пристрелил его.  
– Я идиот, но не до такой степени, – негромко ответил Бонд. – Спасибо.  
– Идиот. Постарайся не залить кровью весь дом. И делай, как он говорит. Умный парень.  
Бонд улыбнулся.  
– Это точно.


End file.
